


A Pirate’s Secret

by LunaJo36



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: When Luffy blurts out to the Marines and Trafalger Law that Sanji is from the North Blue, Law quickly learns that his suspicions about the Straw Hat's cook was far from wrong.  Desperate to keep the Heart Pirate's Captain quite, Sanji will consider going to extreme laugths, even alowing himself to be blackmailed.(Please note that this story contains content from the One Piece Manga and Anime but has been modified to fit the context of this story. These scenes belong to Oda (the creator of One Piece) and Toi Animations! Any added belong to me.... But no not all of the words are my own thoughts, some are the brilliant Oda-san’s original work.Rated Mature just to be safe!
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first ever boyxboy anything.... That said, I'm not comfortable writing major smut scenes (weather boyxboy, girlxgirl, or boyxgirl. so don't expect so see any of that sorry to fans of smut but I prefer focusing on the characters relationship and story plot. I will go into detail on make outs and other things but nothing farther... This will be my first story that I've described stuff like that so tips and constructive criticism is welcomed (on all aspects of the story) Thank's in advance! I hope you enjoy reading "A Pirate's Secret"!
> 
> Also I have a habit of adding my on “commentary” that will be in bold and in parentheses. So don’t mind that, if it annoys you... just kip it... But if you are curious on my thoughts... feel free to read it! It doesn’t matter to me as long as you enjoy the story!
> 
> This story can also be found on Fanfiction and Wattpad.

Sanji had just begun dishing out food for the children, the Marines, the samurai, and his fellow crew members when he heard his captain calling to him.

"Sanji! Tra-guy's from the North Blue too! That means you two should become good friends, right?!"

"NO IT DOES NOT!" Sanji yelled in annoyance as he poored some soup into a bowl for one of the children. _Shit Luffy, did you have to say that!_ He thought noticing Law now staring at him as he sat and talked to Smoker. There was something about the way Law was now watching him that worried him... it was kind of a knowing expression Law was giving the cook. It made Sanji feel unease. _No, no... please don't be thinking that! Please!_ He thought trying to stay calm... after all how could anyone possibly figure it out! Sure keeping it from his friends killed him but he has dropped hints every now and then so it isn't like he was completely keeping it a secret.... Right?

Sanji lowered his gaze back to the giant pot of food. He could feel Law's eyes on him the whole time he dished out the anxious G-5 members' food.

"You're from the North Blue, Black Leg?" One of the Marines asked.

"But Smoker and I meant you in the East Blue," Tashigi said walking up to him.

"I was born in the North but raised in the East....it's not that big a deal," Sanji said trying to brush off the subject like he usually did when it got brought up.

"Crossing the read line _is_ a big deal," Tashigi said moving her glasses from her head to her eyes and adjusting them.

"Indeed, yohoho," Brook said pausing for a moment as the music from his violin faided. "Especially as a young child."

"Wasn't there a Prince that went missing from the North Blue? He was prosumed dead but... if he's still alive he'd be about your age I do believe."

Sanji jumped at the sound of Law's voice, now behind him and ended up dropping the bowl he was holding in the pot. He spun around covering Law's mouth. "Shhhh!" He said argently.

"Something wrong, Sanji-kun?"

"Eh! N-no, not at all, Nami-san, my dear!" Sanji said turning to face her. His hands waving in front of his face with a wide, worried smile and eyes closed tightly. "Everything's fine! Have some more food! Everyone help yourselves! I'll be right back!" He took off running the opposite direction and grabbing Law buy the scruff of his coat.

"What the hell Black Leg?!" Law said when Sanji finally let go of him once they were in a more private area.

"How much do you know?! No... how do you know?! Why do you know?! Who else knows?!" Sanji said spinning around and talking way to fast.

"Hey! Calm down! I had my suspicions the first time I saw your wanted poster."

"IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE ME!"

"I'm talking about your name. The number three of the Evil Army Germa 66, Stealth Black, the third born son of Judge the Garuda. The first name of Stealth Black may never been mention in the Sora of the Sea comics but Sparking Red, Electic Blue, and Wrench Green has been. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji... One, Two, and Four... it only makes sense for the third son to be named Sanji, right?"

"Tch."

"As to how I know... I'm from the North Blue, remember? Everyone in the North Blue know's about Germa 66 and their genetically enhanced Princess and Princes. The Vinsmokes did rule the entire North Blue at one point after all. They're in all the North Blue history books because of it."

"Okay! Enough! I don't really care! I don't want to here anymore about them! What I really want to know... what I demand... is that you don't tell anyone!"

"Trying to use your Royal authority on me? Don't tell me you're just like the rest of your family? I hate the Germa by the way, so don't~"

"SO DO I, IDIOT! AND I'M NOT A ROYAL I'M A PIRATE! AND DON'T EVER MENTION ANY OF THOSE NAMES AROUND ME AGAIN!"

"So I take it your crew doesn't know."

Sanji's eyes filled with shame as he turned away and looked at the ground.

"Is that something you should really be hiding from your friends?"

He looked up at Law, "I'm not hiding it! ... I mean I'm not trying to anyway.... It's just... something I don't like to think about and it's never actually came up.... Look I'm just not ready for people to know.... Besides those people aren't my family. My mother died when I was a child and I have no Father. And if I did there is only one man I would ever call that and it's not that bastered of a King and poor excuse of a man...."

Law thought about it for a moment, "okay... I'll keep your secret."

Sanji sighed in relief.

"On one condition that is."

Sanji's head snapped up, his eyes wide, "what?! C-condition?!"

Law took slow, deliberate steps towards the blond.

Sanji stepped back, maching Law's pace. He didn't like were this was going. He didn't like the smug look on Law's face. He didn't like how Law's eyes gleamed as he stared Sanji down. What was this older man thinking? What could he possibly want? Why did there have to be a condition?

Sanji froze when his foot was stopped by the snowy mountain behind him. He pressed his back up as close as he could get to it in a futile effort to put some distance between himself and the War Lord.

Sanji shuddered when Law places his hands on the mountain, either side of Sanji so he couldn't get away.

Law was no more than an inch from Sanji's face, "I won't tell anyone... on the condition that for the duration of our alliance you...." He leaned in and whispered in Sanji's ear, "be _my_ Prince."

Sanji's eyes went wide, "W-what?"

"Be _mine, Prince_ Sanji. _"_

"I-I-i'm n-not like that.... I-I-I l-like girls...."

"Good, that makes two of us.... but if you want me to keep your secret...."

Sanji glared at him. "No," he said firmly.

"Alright, I'll just go tell everyone hear," Law said turning to walk back to where the others were.

"Wait!" Sanji called out in desperation. "I-Is there anything else I could do to keep you quiet?"

"Hmmm.... Nothing else really comes to mind. See, I figure sense your a flirt around girls, the one thing that would make you feel the most uncomfortable is... well... belonging to another man. I don't feel comfortable keeping... or knowing... other people's secrets so it's only fair for you to feel uncomfortable in return. Am I wrong?"

"C-can I think about it...." Sanji said looking at the ground again, his face turning a bit red.

"You got until sunset this evening. Any later and I tell your entire crew."

"Demon," Sanji muttered still looking at the snowy ground.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Remember, make your desition by this evening," Law repeated as he walked away.

Sanji sighed, once again pressing his back to the mountain and sliding to the ground. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one,_ he thought as he pulled his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms folded on top of his knees. _Damn it. Damn it!_ "Damn it!"


	2. Answer and Panic

It had been a few hours since they left Punk Hazard. Sanji had tried to push the conversation he and Law had earlier that day out of his mind but no matter what he did Law's words just kept creeping back into his thoughts.

'I won't tell anyone... on the condition that for the duration of our alliance you.... be _my_ Prince.'

'What?!'

'Be _mine, Prince_ Sanji.'

Sanji shivered as the words played through his thoughts once again. He could still feel Law's breath on his ear and he didn't like it one bit. He had begun cooking diner early in hopes that it would get his mind off of it. It didn't.

"Sanji! I'm hungry! Make me food!" Luffy hollered running into the kitchen.

"I'M WORKING ON IT! GET OUT!"

"But you've been working on it for hours!"

"I HAVE NOT! OUT!" he yelled again not feeling like being around anyone at the moment.

Luffy left the kitchen pouting.

Sanji sighed in relief and went back to work. He was almost done a few hours later when someone entered the room.

Sanji gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Law said resting his chin on Sanji's shoulder.

"L-Law...! L-let go!"

"The sun is setting. We had an agreement.... What is your decision?"

"Let go. I'll answer later. The others will be in here soon."

"Afraid of them finding out about our arrangement? I told you sunset this evening, not any later. The sun is setting, I need your answer now or I'll tell your crew."

Sanji sighed as he tried to reach into his pockets for a cigarette and his lighter but Law's arms were in his way. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want your secret kept."

Sanji stood there in silence watching the pot in front of him and hoping the food wasn't scorching to the bottom.

"Should I take your question and the silence as a 'yes'?"

"Take it as you want. I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. You're not giving me much of a choice in the matter..."

"I need a straight answer. Yes or no?" Law said letting Sanji go.

"Wasn't that answer enough?"

Law reached around Sanji and turned the stove off before spinning the cook around. He placed his hands on the stove and leaned in close to Sanji making it impossible for him to move.

"Yes or no?" He said slowly. "I'm not going to do anything to you if you don't answer but if you say no, well you already know what will happen."

Sanji looked away, unable to look the man in the eyes as he answered, "A-al-alright.... F-fine.... I-if it will keep you quiet."

Sanji's eyes went wide when Law grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him as their lips meant, as if to seal the deal.

Sanji glared at Law when he pulled away.

"You have lookout duty tonight, right?" Law asked not letting go of Sanji's chin.

"Tch. What's it to you?"

"Behave, or else."

Sanji sighed, "Yes, I'm on look out tonight."

Sanji let out a whimper as Law stroked his hair and said, "Good boy." He turned away and headed for the door. "I'll let everyone know the food is done."

* * *

"Are you not eating, Sanji?" Robin asked as Sanji walked to the door.

"I ate while I was cooking. Don't worry about me, Robin-chan," Sanji said sweetly. "I'll be in the crow's nest if anyone needs me."

"Is it just me or has Eyebrows been acting weirder then normal every sense Luffy told the Marines he was from the North Blue?"

"It's not just you," Usopp replied.

"All I said was Tra-guy was from the North Blue too. I don't see what the big deal is," Luffy said through a mouth full of food.

"Could it be he didn't want anyone too know?" Robin chimed in as she rested her chin in her palm.

"What do you mean Robin?" Nami asked.

"Think about it. How long did it take him to even tell us he was from the North Blue?"

"Right before we went to Skypia," Chopper said.

"Yes and he only mentioned it one other time, apart from today and on Jaya."

"That is true...." Nami said.

"I didn't even know until today," Franky stated.

"Yohoho, nor did I. It was really quite the shock. Crossing the Red Line is quite the journey. Very treacherous especially for a young child."

"You Straw Hats are probably just thinking to much into it," Law said standing up from the table.

"Maybe.... Well Sanji's on watch early, Robin would you help me with the dishes?"

"Of course, Nami."

* * *

Sanji sat on the bench in the crow's nest looking out the window with a par of binoculars laying next to him. 

Lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed anyone come in.

"Black Leg?"

Sanji jumped when Law's breath hit his ear and quickly wiped away a tear from his cheek.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Sanji snapped. "Damn it! Why the hell did we have to ally with someone from the North Blue!"

"Behave yourself, my Prince." Law said before forcing Sanji to turn and face him. "Your crewmates are in bed. I'm going to lay out some rules really quick before this deal is official.

"W-what rules?"

"You already know the first, until our alliance ends you will be mine. That said we're going by the phrase 'when _I_ want, where _I_ want, any time _I_ want'."

Sanji groaned at that one. "I get it, I get it. I have to do everything you say when ever and wherever."

"Correct, which means no 'not here's', 'what if someone comes in?', 'what if someone sees', ect, ect."

"A-are you done?" Sanji said looking away feeling really awkward and embarrassed that he was even having this conversation.

"For now. I may or may not think of something else later." Law leaned in so his nose touched Sanji's cheek, "shall we get started?"

Sanji didn't answer. He sat there still not looking at the other man. "I-i'm supposed to be keeping watch."

Law gently took Sanji's chin in his hand and turned his head towards him. He kissed Sanji on the lips causing Sanji to cringe.

"I'll keep watch for you," he whispered in Sanji's ear before continuing to kiss the cook softly.

Sanji closed His eyes tightly, not wanting to see what Law was doing.

Law placed a hand on Sanji's chest and carefully pushed him onto the bench so he was laying down, while not breaking the kiss. Law's hand moved down Sanji's chest to his hip. The younger man's eyes popped open wide when Law's hand slid under his suit jacket, undid one of the buttons of his shirt and slid his hand in.

"Do~" Sanji began but gasped when Law bit down on his bottom lip a little to hard.

"No 'don't's' either," Law breathed into Sanji's mouth, grabbed his hand and held it over Sanji's head so he couldn't move it.

A tear welded up in Sanji's visble eye as Law undid the buttons on Sanji's jacket and slid it off him. He didn't like this one bit but what choice did he have? He didn't want his friends finding out the wrong way. He didn't want it to be someone else that told them. He wanted it to be him that told them. But he couldn't take the memories. Being a Prince had never done Sanji any good, in fact, until they meant Vivi's father, Sanji had absolutely no faith or trust in Royals... well Kings and Princes anyway. 

Law pulled Sanji's tye off and proceeded to undo the rest of the buttons. Law's lips continued down his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach.

Sanji realized that he was unable to move his legs if he needed to and his body began to tremble. As Law continued the memories that he tried so hard to avoid came flooding back and he couldn't take it anymore. He began to breath heavily and the next thang he knew he was back in the Germa castle.

* * *

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Judge yelled slapping the young Sanji across the face.

Tears streamed down the little boy's face. "I-i j-just w-wanted to m-make s-something for m-mom...." he stuttered as he held a hand to his sore cheek and looking up to his father.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WANTED! IF I EVER CATCH YOU IN THE KITCHEN AGAIN YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Sanji couldn't control himself as sobs began to escape his lips.

"STOP THAT! I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF MY SONS CRYING LIKE A WEAK BABY!"

Ichiji, Niji, and Yanji stood behind their father, laughing the whole time.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

Sanji tried to run out of the kitchen but was grabbed by Niji and the three boys began to punch and kick him while laughing and saying things like "You're a friggen failure, Sanji!" and "Weakling!".

* * *

Law stopped kissing the blond's stomach when he felt him beginning to hyperventilate. He let go of Sanji's hands he was still holding above his head.

Sanji covered his face with his arms and began to mutter something incoherent.

"Panic attack?" Law muttered and quickly got off Sanji.

He tried to sit Sanji up but he pulled away when the doctor touched his shoulder.

"No!" Sanji cried. "Father, please make them stop!"

"Black Leg?" Law placed a hand on Sanji's forehead as he nelt done on the floor next to him. "Shhh. It's okay," Law said as he buried his face in Sanji's chest. "I'm sorry," he added running his fingers through Sanji's hair.

* * *

"I wish you were never born!" Yonji said as he and Niji continued to beat him.

"If that were the case we wouldn't have our favorite toy," Niji laughed.

"Move it!" Ichiji said shoving the two out of his way and grabbed Sanji by the throat. He was tired of watching and wanted to have a little fun for himself.

* * *

  
Law grabbed Sanji's hands once again and moved them away from his face as he sat on him with a leg on either side of him before covering his mouth and nose with his other hand. Unable to breath, Sanji tried to break free of Law's grip, thinking it was Ichiji. Slowly his mind clouded as his brothers faided from his vision and he was back on the Sunny.

Law sighed in relief when Sanji stopped struggling and held his breath. 

He moved the hand covering Sanji's mouth as he buried his face in Sanji's neck. "I'm sorry," he repeated, feeling Sanji trembling under him.

"S-s'not you're fault.... En-entirely.... I-I don't like feeling like I can't fight back.... I fight with my legs never my hands...."

"I'm sorry. I made it so you were unable to move them. Do you mind telling me why exactly?"

Sanji wasn't sure why but he answered without hesitation,"My brothers. As a kid I was never aloud to fight back. They were stronger then I was and loved to remind me every second of the day."

Law sat up and looked down at the cook, that's when he noticed the little scars on his chest and abdomen. He traced a finger along one of them. They were so light that they were barley noticeable unless you really looked or knew they were there.

"They abused you," Law said with a hint of shock in his voice as he stared at the scars.

Sanji nodded once, though he knew it wasn't a question.

"I'll be more careful. Try to pay more attention. Move a little slower." Law said, once again getting off Sanji but this time he lifted him into his arms.

"Hay~!" Sanji began to protest but remembered Law's 'no don't's'' rule.

Law sat back down, this time with Sanji on his lap. "Sleep," he whispered, forcing Sanji to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'll keep watch," he added buttoning the cook's shirt back up for him with his free hand.

To Sanji's surprise, this was a little comforting and his trembling body relaxed a bit. "Tell me something?"

"What?"

"What was the point of suffocating me?"

Law rolled his eyes. "I was trying to get you to hold your breath. It's one way to stop a panic attack and it's the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh."

"Sleep," Law repeated.

Sanji's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, apparently more tired then he had thought.


	3. Second Try

Law sat with both legs on the bench so he could watched out the window for any signs of enemy ships or an island easier. He glanced down every now and then at Sanji still sleeping on his shoulder, his legs hanging off the bench and back to the wall. He reached up and stroked Sanji's cheek with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his waist. _You're a little more like him than I thought you were, Black Leg,_ he thought to himself. _You're blond. You smoke. You have brothers who hate you. You're caring. You'd do anything for the people you care about. Hell you even set yourself on fire, although you do it on purpose._ _While you're no klutz... nor do you look like him... you still remind me of him... even if it is only a little._

Sanji moved slightly in his sleep and winced when the leg that he broke, during his fight against Virgo, bumped the bench.

Law kissed him on the top of his head. "You need to be more careful," he said into Sanji's hair.

"What does it matter to you?" Sanji muttered tiredly. "I'm not a member of your crew."

"It matters more than you think," Law said wrapping both arms around him.

"It's just a small fracture. I'll be fine in a few days," he replied trying to move Law's arms so he could get up.

"Stay," Law said tightening the hug a little. "It's late, go back to sleep."

"I'm supposed to be keeping watch. I can sleep later."

"Stop worrying about it. I'm keeping watch for you. Besides I don't sleep much anyway."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Worried. Like this is real and not blackmail. Like I... actually... mean something to you...."

Law turned his gaze back to the window. He didn't want to answer that yet. How could he answer that question honestly when he didn't even know the answer himself. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to blackmail Sanji like this. Why he wanted Sanji to himself when he only just meant him. Sure they meant back at Sobaodia two years ago, but they didn't exactly sit down and get to know each other. What could possibly be making him feel the need to _protect_ the Straw Hat's cook? To keep him by his side and ensure his safety? Yeah Sanji reminded Law of _him_ but it wasn't no where near enough that it should cause him to feel this way. Was it?

"Tra-guy?" Sanji said after waiting for about a minute.

Law sighed, "I don't know if I can answer that question."

"Why not?"

"....I don't think I even know the answer.... The only thing I can tell you is you remind me a little of someone I once knew... only a little but even so...." Law's tone had gone sad and distant.

Sanji looked down at his hands resting on his lap. He didn't know what to say so he sat there in silence.

"If you're not going to sleep, do you mind if I try that again?" Law asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

Law looked down at Sanji. He took his chin gently in his fingers and tilted his head up. "This," he replied softly kissing Sanji. He slid his hand under the back of Sanji's shirt and traced circles just under his shoulder blades.

Sanji began to tremble, still unable to come to terms with his decision to allow Law to have his way.

Law stopped and rested his forehead on Sanji's. "I'll only go as fast and far as your memories will let me," he reassured. "Just say the word and I'll stop."

Sanji slowly nodded and Law began kissing his neck. Sanji closed his eyes tightly, still uncomfortable with the idea of seeing what Law was doing. He silently prayed to himself that he didn't have another panic attack. He didn't think he would now that he was able to move his legs... but then again he still couldn't kick Law if he needed to while sitting like this. He pushed the thought out of his mind and tried to think about something else. His friends, Nami, Robin, Vivi, Shirahoshi, The Baratie, what to cook for breakfast.... It helped, that was until Law's tongue ran up his neck. Sanji let out a whimper and held his eyes shut tighter then they already were.

"Too much?" Law asked, worried.

Sanji shook his head.... It really was but Sanji wasn't sure if he trusted Law... after all he basically told Sanji the only rule was no protesting on anything.

"You sure?"

Sanji nodded.

"You don't look like you're sure."

"I-I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that."

Law nodded once and went back to kissing him on the lips. He nipped at Sanji's bottom lip before forcing his tongue in his mouth. Sanji grimaced when Law licked the roof of his mouth.

Law stood up with Sanji in his arms. He swung Sanji's leg around so one was on either side of his waist. Law climbed back onto the bench and leaned forward until Sanji was laying down, his legs wrapped around Law so he could still kick him if necessary. Law reached one hand up to unbutton Sanji shirt once again, this time completely removing it. He then held Sanji with one hand around his waist and the other the back of his head, fingers weaving through his hair. Law pulled Sanji's head back slightly and began sucking and nipping at his neck.

Sanji was too tired to protest so instead he let his body relax. His right leg fell to the floor and the other slid to the bench. His eyes closed as he grew more tired by the second but Law was clearly no were near done so he tried to force himself to stay awake. He didn't trust Law, especially when he was in this seemingly "hungry" state that he hadn't even realized Sanji's body going limp with exhaustion.

After a minute, Law smiled into Sanji's neck and muttered, "Sleep, my Prince." He rolled over so Sanji was now on top of him, laying in his arms and head on his chest. 


	4. Law Hates Bread!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! Some content comes from the One Piece Manga/Anime but has been edited to better fit the context of this fan fiction!

Sanji had woken up at his usual time to make breakfast. He temporarily forgot that he agreed to Law's conditions and about jumped out of his skin when he woke up in Law's arms. When he remembered, a second later, he carefully got up so he didn't wake him and jumped to the deck. Some how he managed to land quietly and headed to the kitchen without waking anyone up.

When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Robin sitting at the bar reading one of her books.

"Robin-chan?! You're up already?"

"Good morning Sanji. Sleep well?" Robin turned to him with her wide smile that Sanji loved so much, however there was something about it this time that told him she knew something.

"Eh... I-I-I.... Uh..."

"It's okay you don't need to explain anything.... What I am concerned about is... why is Tra-guy blackmailing you?"

"Uh... I.... umm.... Uh.... Well.... He.... I-I-I...."

"It's okay, Sanji. As long as he doesn't hurt you, and you're okay with it.... then it's okay with me. But if I find out he has hurt you, Luffy will find out about it and you and I both know he won't be happy."

Sanji stared at her, his mouth hung open.

"If you're wondering how I know...." Robin began as two hands grew out of the counter top. One had an eye on the palm, the other an ear. "Sorry for eavesdropping but something seemed off when you ran off with Law yesterday. Don't worry I didn't hear everything. Just Law saying something about on the condition that you be his for the duration of our alliance. Which lead me to believe he was holding something against you. When I woke up and found you weren't in the kitchen I figured you were still on lookout.... but when Law wasn't on the deck were he had fallen asleep after everyone else went to bed.... Well I figured he was with you in the Crows Nest... so I checked and you two were sleeping."

Sanji didn't say anything.

"No need to be embarrassed. You're secret is safe with me. Although I'm surprised you gave into blackmail.... However, if you decide you want to talk about it...," Robin stood up and walked to the door. She placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder, who was now staring at his feet, and smiled, "I'm always here to listen."

Sanji remained frozen in place for about five minutes after Robin left.

* * *

Sanji was frying some eggs when the door opened and closed. He didn't turn to see who it was as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Good morning," Law said feeling Sanji tense up when he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on the cook's shoulder.

"You fell asleep," Sanji said bluntly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I was more tired then I thought."

"... Robin knows...," Sanji stated absentmindedly.

"Yeah... She... er... gave me a bit of a lecture before I came in here. Your crew really cares about you."

"Maybe...," Sanji said reaching for the plates by the stove to put the finished eggs on.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"They care about who they think I am, not who I really am."

"No, they care about who they _know_ you are.... You said yourself you're not a Vensmoke. You sure don't act like one." He glanced down noticing that Sanji was only standing on one foot, the tip of his right shoe touched the floor, clearly trying not to put weight on it. "You really shouldn't be walking on that leg to much."

" _Now_ you say something."

"It's bothering you. You're not putting weight on it," Law said leaning down to kiss his neck.

"I'm fine.... Someone's coming...."

"I since them too...," he said moving to nip at Sanji's ear. "You're point is?"

"N-not n-now, please...," Sanji stuttered hoping Law would alow the breaking of one of his rules this once.

"Mmm... alright... I'll wait till after breakfast, this time."

Sanji let out a sigh of relief and sure enough as soon as Law walked away Luffy barged into the kitchen with his hands in the air.

"SAAAANNNJIIII! FOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's right here. Now shut up." Sanji said placing the plates on the table and went to the door as everyone else filtered in.

Robin spotted Law standing by the table and shot Sanji a quick glance, reconfirming what she had said earlier.

"Sanji! Where are you going?!" Luffy wined.

"The deck. It's crowded in here. Marimo takes up to much space."

"What'd you say, curly brows?!"

"You heard me!" Sanji said disappearing threw the door.

"We should be eating as a crew, Sanji!" Luffy hollered after him.

"I ate while I cooked!" Sanji hollered back.

"Why does he always do that," Luffy pouted.

Robin chuckled, "he's the cook. Typically the cook isn't that hungry by the time they're done cooking."

"That is true," Nami said. "I know when I was cooking for the crew, before Sanji joined, I didn't feel like eating much by the time I was done."

"We're having this conversation, _why_?" 

"Zoro! Luffy asked. We explained," Nami said.

"Unexepytable! Sanji's cooking is to good for anyone to pass up! Even him!"

"You realize it just means more for us, right?" Zoro pointed out. "Which means more for _you_."

At that, Luffy's eyes turned to meat.

"Although I could care less, his cooking makes me sick."

"Do you always have to say stuff like that, Zoro?!" Nami said. "It's really not necessary!"

Zoro glared at the navigator and she glared back.

Law took one look at the toast laying on everyone's plates, rinckled his nose and mentally kicked himself for neglecting to tell Sanji he didn't like bread.... Thinkfully, it didn't take long for Luffy's rubbery arms to begin flying around the table and stealing from everyone's plates. He pretended not to notice and slid the two slices to the edge of his plate closest to Luffy and watched as they quickly vanished into the Straw Hat captain's mouth.

 _At least they didn't have to go to waist,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Sanji stood by the railing as he lit a cigarette. He stared out at the waves, lost in a mental argument with himself.

_What the hell are you doing, Sanji! Just tell them! Then you won't have to let him do that again! It's not that hard to say! 'Hey guys I've got something to tell you. In the North Blue, I'm a run away Prince. Yeah, sorry for keeping it from you all this time.... But hey! I'm telling you now, and it isn't like I haven't dropped twenty billion hints this whole time! So it's really your own fault you haven't figured it out yet~'_

_"Aaaaagh!"_ Sanji said ruffling his hair with both hands out of aggravation. "What are you think! Just deal with it awhile longer! It isn't like they really _need_ to know! He doesn't want you back there, so it isn't like he'll come after you.... No, if he did want you back he'd send someone, not come for you himself! There's no way not telling them will put them in any danger, so it's no big deal!"

"Talk to yourself often?"

Sanji jumped, realizing that he hadn't remained calm enough for his observation haki to be very effective. "Oh, it's just you, Tra-guy. I was just thinking. Didn't realize I was doing it out loud."

"We should be contacting Doflamingo soon.... If he actually quit the Warlords," Law said absentmindedly as he leaned against the railing.

"Everyone! The morning paper is here! Yohoho!" Brook sang while dancing around on the deck with his guitar in one hand and the paper in the other.

"Well isn't that ironic. Looks like you'll be getting your answer sooner then you thought," Sanji said turning in the direction of Brook's voice.

"If it's on there, fine. If it's not...." Law began but didn't finish as he fallowed Sanji.

Luffy took the paper from Brook and spread it out on the deck as everyone gathered around to see.

"Donquixore Doflamingo with draws from the Seven Warlords!! He's renouncing as King of Dressrosa?!"

"HE REALLY DID IT!!" Usopp shouted.

"K-king?! He was a king?!" Brook said worried.

"King?! Of the Bird Kingdom?!" Luffy asked.

"It's much creapier when things actually proceed smoothly like this...," Franky stated.

"This will do. He didn't have any other option!" Law said.

Just then, Caesar yelled with joyful tears in his eyes, "JOKER!! TO GO THAT FAR FOR ME!!"

Luffy looked at Law and asked with a smile, "So why are our faces on there too?"

"What?" Everyone asked looking to the article Luffy was pointing at.

* * *

  
"It's me.... I left the Warlords," came Doflamingo's voice from the transponder snail.

"He answered!" Chopper and Kinemon said in shock one after another.

"Doflamingo?!" Luffy said.

"Shhhh!! They'll hear your voices!" Usopp yelled at the three.

"HELLO, I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY! THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled while punching him in the back of the head.

"HEY, MINGO!!" Luffy grabbed the transponder snail from Law and continued to yell into it as Usopp grabbed him around the neck and struggled to pull him back. "Are you the boss of that idiot Caesar who did all those things to Brown Beard and the children!!? I'm going to give Caesar back just because I promised... but if you do it again I'm gonna go there and kick your ass!!!"

"Straw Hat Luffy... It's been two years since you're brother died...."

After they got off the call with Doflamingo, Law tried to explain to Luffy how dangerous it was to just go to Dressrosa with out a plain when all the sudden Luffy shouted "Sanji, I'm hungry, what's for Lunch?!" while running past Law to the kitchen and throwing his arms in the air.

"Sandwiches," Sanji replied heading to the stairs just before Luffy reached them.

Law looked irritated with the Straw Hats, who were now telling Sanji what they wanted and saying how good his food... and worst of all... Sandwiches... were. His serious and highly important conversation now to far interrupted by Luffy's stomach. 

Subconsciously Law shouted, "I hate bread!"

"Then how about rice balls?" Sanji asked looking over his shoulder.

"That's fine...." He then realized that some how he managed to let himself get distracted from what was important by food.

Sanji, being the only one to see Law's current expression, couldn't help but chuckle. _Adorable,_ he thought subconsciously... _Whaaaa...?!_ He screamed internally, unable to believe he just thought that. He shook his head and turned to Nami and Robin.... _They're adorable, Sanji! Them! Robin-chwan my sweet and Nami-swan my love!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Law hating bread isn't the main point of the Chapter but I think we can all agree that it is kinda funny... (I think....) Soooo I'll just use that as the chapter title.... lol


	5. Hide, Seek, Snack

Law walked up behind Sanji as he was washing the dishes after everyone left.

"You're captain is a pain in the ass."

"You just now noticing?" Sanji said sarcastically. "Na, he's just Luffy.... Got a bit of a one track mind... sleep, eat, fight, eat some more, eat meat, eat.... did I mention eat?

"Like five times."

"When he's not serious anyway."

"Is he ever?"

"He has his moments."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Just wait. The second he needs to be serious is the second he gets serious."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Law chuckled. "You finished with those yet?"

"Depending on why you're asking."

Law took the plate Sanji had just rinsed off and sat it on the counter. "I think you know. I let you be until after breakfast... and lunch." Law placed his hands on Sanji's hips and pulled him closer. "No one's in here...." he said nuzzling Sanji's neck.

"I need to put the dishes away."

"I'll do it, Sanji."

"Robin-chan! W-wha~"

"I knew you were doing dishes and I saw Tra-guy come in. So I thought I'd help," Robin smiled as hands grew out of the top and front of the counter as well as the floor and walls. A few more held open the cupboard while the ones on the counter began grabbing bishes and passing them to the next hand. "Don't mind them. I'll be on the deck." She said and left the kitchen, locking the door behind her.

"Well, that's handy," Law said watching the hands as they put the dishes away. "Eh, no pun intended," he said turning back to Sanji.

Sanji rolled his eyes as Law spun him around. Sanji placed his hands on the counter and leaned back against it as Law's lips meant his. Like the night before Sanji closed his eyes tightly so he didn't have to see. 

Law sighed. He reached up to take off Sanji's tye.

"That better?" He said using it to blindfold Sanji.

"No!" Sanji said as images of a dark room with iron bars flashed through his mind. "It's going to get wrinkles!"

Law chuckled as he took the tye off his head, "that's what you're worried about?"

Sanji looked down at his feet, "no.... It's stupid and not important."

"You sure?" Law said worried.

"Yeah. Just hurry and get it out of your system already."

"That's going to take awhile. We got a few hours till diner.... And after that we got until we get to Dressrosa tomorrow."

Sanji groaned.

"Don't complain. You're the one who agreed to this," Law said before lifting Sanji onto the counter.

"Can I complain about people sitting where food goes?"

Law thought for a moment, "Alright... but only because it's you're kitchen." He then picked Sanji up and carried him to the bench.

"I-i can walk," Sanji said, his face turning a faint tint of red.

"I told you not to be walking on that leg, and so did Chopper," he replied setting Sanji in the bench. "You're going to be on it a lot tomorrow, at Dressrosa. Not to mention there's a good chance they'll be a fight tomorrow."

"If I promise to stay off of it for the rest of the day, unless I need to be on it, will you shut up about it?"

"I'll think about it," Law replied with a smirk. "Depends on how well you behave," he said placing a hand on Sanji's chest. He removed Sanji's jacket and unbuttoned the first three button of his shirt.

"D-do you have to keep doing that?" Sanji asked when Laws lips touched his collarbone.

"Doing what?" Law replied not bothering to look at him.

"T-taking my shirt off... Someon~ Ow! What was that for?!" Sanji said when Law bit his neck.

"I told you you weren't aloud to say things like someone could come in or someone could see. Besides, Robin locked the door when she left and she already knows. So if she uses her powers for what ever reason it's not going to matter much."

"It matters to me!"

"You act like I took your shirt all the way of."

"Might as well have," Sanji made the mistacke of muttering.

Law got a gleam in his eye that Sanji didn't like. "Is that so?"

"N-n-no, th-that's not what I ment."

Law grabbed Kikoku, which was conveniently laying against the wall next to the bench. He held up one hand, "Room. Shambles." Kikoku vanished from Laws hand and reappeared laying across the counter.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Law grinned, leaned in and kissed Sanji as he took the knife that was now in his hand to cut the buttons off of Sanji's shirt, simply unbuttoning them would have taken to long.

Sanji pushed Law away. "These shirts aren't cheep!"

"That would be why I used my Devil Fruit. The buttons will go back on without having to sew them."

"Don't be using my~" 

Law cut him off as he slid his tongue into Sanji's mouth. He tossed Sanji's shirt aside and lifted the blond up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Doing this forced Sanji to have to, unwillingly, wrap his arms around Law's neck so he didn't fall backwards.

"No~" Sanji tried to talk between kisses but Law wouldn't allow it.

* * *

  
"Zoro! Have you seen Sanji?!" Luffy asked as he, Usopp, and Chopper ran up to the swordsman.

"I haven't seen that Shitty Cook sense lunch."

"Brook! Do you know where Sanji is?!"

"I don't, but I can keep an eye out for him... well I would but I don't have eyes, Yohoho!"

The three walked away, disappointedly.

"He's busy. What do you three need him for?" Robin asked as she and Nami sat in the beach chairs, sunbathing.

"Awww, we wanted to see if he would play 'Hide, Seek, Snack' with us," Luffy pouted.

"What the hell is that?!" Nami asked, tilting her sunglasses to see the three boys better.

"It's really simple," Usopp said.

"Sanji makes us cotton candy and hides it."

"Don't be stupid, Chopper! Sanji will make us meat and hide it! Then we'll seek it out and whoever finds it makes it their snack!! Of course they'll be more then just one piece of meat hidden."

"But I want cotton candy!"

"Meat!"

"Cotton candy!"

"I'm the captain and I say meat!"

"Sanji-kun would never play that game!" Nami said. "He'd be worried about you not finding it and then have to throw it away.... or force moldy meat down your throat."

"Knowing Sanji, it would be the second one," Robin chuckled.

"That's gross!" Usopp said making a disgusted face.

Luffy just laughed, "Sanji would do that!"

"Then again, Sanji has admitted to feeding all the rotten and moldy food to the guys," Nami said thoughtfully. "So if he was serious he's already done it"

"Has he really?" Robin said.

"Mmhmm. It was before you and Chopper joined the crew."

"Bro, that's super disgusting," Franky said looking up from a contraption he'd been working on.

"But very Sanji, Yohoho." 


	6. For You, I Would Gladly...

Sanji was laying quietly in the grass. The gentle breeze caused his bangs to lightly sway as he rested his eyes. He wanted to be in the kitchen making Nami and Robin a snack but he _had_ promised Law he'd stay off his leg if he'd shut up about it... at least until tomorrow. He figured Law was probably right about resting it, besides it had been bothering him sense he hit it on the bench the night before.

Law walked up and sat down next to him, Kikoku held over his shoulder as usual.

"Leg feeling any better?"

"It's fine," Sanji lied and Law knew it.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy hollered happily as he ran over to the two. "Sanji! You two have been hanging out a lot! Was I right?! Are you two good friends now, because you're both from the North Blue?!"

"IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DAMN NORTH BLUE!" Sanji growled.

"But you're good friends now, right?!"

"GO BUG MARIMO!"

"I was just asking," Luffy sulked as he walked away. "Why you so grumpy lately?"

Sanji sighed before closing his eyes again. "What are you doing?" Sanji asked when he felt Law resting his hand on Sanji's.

"Holding your hand. Got a problem with that?" Law said quietly so no one else heard.

"Yes, infect I do."

"Are you forgetting my rules? No one's paying attention. They're all off doing their own thing."

"You let me break them a few times already."

"True.... I'll allow it every now and then, but not now."

Sanji raised his free hand and covered his face with his arm. "Fine, whatever. Just don't let anyone see."

"Robin knows... is she fine?"

Sanji groaned.

"Does it really mater? She already~"

"I... g-guess not..." Sanji interrupted.

"Good because she's sitting right here," he said rubbing his thumb on the back of Sanji's hand.

Sanji lifted his arm to see Robin was in fact sitting in front of Law. She was smiling at Sanji with her eyes closed.

"Ugh!"

Robin chuckled. "Didn't I tell you, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm sure the others would feel the same.

"The others find out and I'll drown myself."

"Don't you dare say stuff like that!" Law said, subconsciously squeezing Sanji's hand possessively.

"Hey! Careful! How do you expect me to cook if my hand is injured!"

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Why does it even matter to you? We're members of different crews."

Law let go of Sanji's hand and leaned over him. He placed his hands on either side of Sanji's head. Their noses almost touching. Sanji became even more aware of Robins presence.

"D-don't."

"I told you already, it matters more than you think."

"Screw it," Sanji said shoving Law off him. He stood up and sky walked to the kitchen door before disappearing behind it.

"Can you blame him?" Robin asked as Law stared after Sanji trying to figure out what he did.

Law turned to Robin.

"You know something about him that no one else does, not even us, do you not? But you can't tell him why you're so fond of him.... Why it matters to you if something happens to him, someone you just meant, someone that isn't a member of your crew.... Don't you think that's a bit unfair, even if you are blackmailing him?

Law sighed, "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"If you want him to decide... well, realize... that this _is_ more then just blackmail then you need to start opening up to him."

Law looked down at the grassy deck. He knew she was right... but how could he tell Sanji the truth? How could he tell him that there's more to going after Kaido and destroying the 'Smile' factory at Dressrosa then he was letting on? Sanji would hate him if he knew Law was putting the Straw Hats in danger for the sake of revenge against Doflamingo, wouldn't he?

* * *

  
Later that night, Law walked into the aquarium. The only light was a single candle setting on the bar. It's flickering flame causing the shadows in the room to seemingly dance on the walls and fish tank. A faint smile appeared on his face when he found Sanji standing in front of the glass watching the fish. He had avoided Law every sense he ran off and it only made the surgeon feel more guilty.

Law walked up to the cook and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," he said softly in Sanji's ear.

Sanji didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at the fish tank as the candle light reflected off the water.

"I wish I could answer your question. I really do."

"Then why don't you," Sanji replied bitterly, wanting to remove Law's arms from his waist, spin around and kick him as hard as he could in the face, but something was keeping him from doing it.

Sanji's tone sent a sharp pain through the surgeon, "I will. I swear, I will. Please, give me a little time and I will tell you everything.... But first, let us get through tomorrow, so we both can focus on the plan."

Sanji sighed, "...alright.... I can wait until then."

"So... you forgive me...?" Law asked hopefully.

"This time."

Law burried his face in Sanji's neck. "I really am sorry."

"I over reacted. I shouldn't have gotten so up set over it."

Law spun Sanji around and softly kissed him. "No you didn't. You have every right to be angry."

"Do I?"

"Of course...! Why would you ask that?!"

"I don't know. I guess this whole thing is just bringing back old issues I had as a kid...."

"What 'whole thing'? Our... er... agreement?"

"Surprisingly... no.... I guess it's just having someone know the truth about when I lived in the North Blue... it makes me think about it more often then usual...."

"Last night, when I first came into the crow's nest.... Is that what you were thinking about?"

Sanji turned away, not wanting to look Law in the eyes, "yeah."

"Why let someone you're free of control you, Black Leg?"

"Am I really free of them, though? Some times I get the feeling that this isn't going to last much longer.... It... scares me.... I don't want to have to go back.... I can't go back...."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you're crew cares about you. You're captain declared war against the world government to save one member did he not? So if he has to, I'm sure he'll declare war against Germa if they ever try to take you back."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want anyone else losing something because of me. I took to much away from Zeff.... I can't let my friends sacrifice themselves for my sake. I'd rather die then let them do that."

"You're entitled to have help when needed.... That's what friends do... that's what crew mates do.... From what I hear your crew is pretty good at that."

"But they don't even _know."_

"Then _tell_ them. They'll protect you..."

"I don't want any more protection! My whole childhood I needed someone to protect me. I can't handle that anymore! Not to mention, them just knowing could put their lives in danger!"

Law pulled Sanji into a tight hug. "Then don't think of it as someone protecting you.... Think of it as someone _helping_ you. If you don't want to tell your crew then let me be the one to help you if that day ever comes."

Sanji's eyes went wide and without realizing it, his arms came up and returned the hug. He closed his eyes tightly and buried his face in Law's shoulder as tears began to stream down his face. "I don't want anyone to die for _my_ sake! Fighting Germa is like signing your own death warrant!"

"And for you, I would gladly sign it."

"Why?! You said so yourself, you hate Germa! I _am_ a Germa _Prince_! You should hate me too!"

Law closed his eyes and shook his head, "no. _You_ are a Straw Hat Pirate, ally crew of the Heart Pirates. You're nothing like Germa. Now... seems like someone needs a distraction."

Law placed his hands on either side of Sanji's face.

"No~" Sanji tried to protest before their lips meant.

 _For you, I would gladly sign my own death warrant,_ Law thought as one hand slid down Sanji's cheek. _For you, I would gladly walk through fire._ His hand continued down Sanji's neck. _For you, I would gladly cut off my own arm._ Down Sanji's chest. _For you, I would gladly jump in front of a train._ His hip. _For you, I would gladly take a bullet to the heart._ His hand slid around Sanji's waist. _For you, I would gladly cross the desert with no water._ He pulled Sanji as close to him as he could, lifting his feet just barely off the ground. _For you, I would gladly dive into the ocean._ He walked to the bench. _For you, I would gladly climb an erupting volcano._ He laid Sanji on the bench, still kissing the younger man with a certain hunger he never felt before. _For you, I would gladly jump into an avalanche._ His hands reached to take off Sanji's jacket. _For you, I would gladly go through hell._ He removed Sanji's tie. _For you, I would gladly go against the world._ His hands worked to undo the cook's shirt buttons. _For you, I would gladly sacrifice myself._ He removed Sanji's shirt and, once again, wrapped his arm around his waist, his other hand tangled in Sanji's blond hair. _For you, I would gladly die._ His fingers began to trace along Sanji's back. _Why...?_ Law kissed down Sanji's jaw. _Because..._ He continued until his lips found Sanji's neck. _I love you..._


	7. Dressrosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Disclaimer: this chapter consists of scenes from the Dressrosa act but has been edited to better fit the concept of this fanfic (I like to keep my fanfics true to the original author's story and plot so I like to make 100% sure I have my facts straight (however I am only human so I do make mistakes every now and then or just change things up to fit the fanfic.... example of both: the first chapter of this fanfic, Sanji knows about the alliance with Law before they left Punk Hazard but in the manga/anime he found out after they left when Luffy told them and warned Law about Luffy's version and Law's version of "allies" are probably two completely different things. This was a mistake on my part but decided not to fix it because it fit the story better then him not knowing.) Also please excuse all the time skips, I didn't feel the need to summarize everything that happened and edited the parts that fit the fanfic best because we all already know what happened.... ANY WAY! BACK TO THE STORY!
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos!

Sanji thought he was dreaming when he heard the distant sound of someone yelling.

"We're here! Dressrosa!!"

"Idiot, don't yell!!" He heard Usopp yell back. "Doflamingo will hear us!!"

He slowly opened his eyes to find he had, once again, fallen asleep in Law's arms. He looked up and Law smiled at him.

"Good morning," Law said lightly drawing little circles on Sanji's arm. "Your captain's not going to be happy with you."

"Why's that?"

"You slept in. He's not going to be able to eat before we get there."

"He'll survive," he replied with a chuckle. 

"Maybe. But we should get out there."

"Yeah, before they get suspicious," Sanji added as he sat up.

They stood up and Law handed Sanji his shirt. He took it and slip it on. He flipped the collar up and Law reached up to help him button it.

"I can do it myself...."

"I know," Law replied, kissing him as he buttoned the last one. He grabbed the tie from the back of the bench and put it around Sanji's neck.

"I can do that too," Sanji said annoyed.

"Again, I know," he repeated before turning to the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his jacket off the floor and followed Law. "By the way... don't be throwing my jacket on the floor. My cloths aren't cheep..."

"Sorry about that," Law said holding the door for him. "Guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.... Although...."

"What?"

"Nothing... never mind." _Although, can you blame me? I was distracted by an amazing Prince,_ is what Law really wanted to say but was afraid of Sanji's reaction.

"Sanji! Tra-guy! There you are! Sanji, l want food! Make me food! I'm hungry!"

"Shut up," Sanji said throwing his jacket over Luffy's head. "You can wait till we get to Dressrosa."

"Why were you two in the aquarium?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"Eh...! ....Umm...." Sanji said trying to quickly come up with an excuse but nothing was coming to mind.

"We were discussing what Black Leg should make after we leave Dressrosa. You know how your cook is when it comes to food going to waist and making sure everyone is well fed.... He already knows what you guys like and the Samurai don't seem to be too picky.... So all that's left is me. We went to the aquarium to see what kind of fish you had."

Sanji let out a sigh of relief. _You couldn't come up with that yourself because...?_ He thought irritated with himself.

"That was a good idea. Now you can get any ingredients you may need before we leave," Nami said.

"T-that was the idea, Nami-San."

* * *

"So I take it Sanji forgave you...," Robin smiled at Law as the 'Caesar hand over team' took their seats at a cafe.

"We had a conversation last night. He's very understanding," Law replied.

"What was he mad at you about?" Usopp asked as a waiter came to take their order.

"They had a bit of a disagreement yesterday," Robin replied with a smile. "Nothing to be worried about."

* * *

  
"HUH?!" Chopper screamed as he watched Law and Doflamingo's fight on Green Bit.

"Now what?!" Nami hollered holding tightly to her clima-tact.

"Doflamingo is flying over here!!"

"Whaaaat?!" The rest of the 'Sunny security check team' said running up to stand next to Chopper.

"What is this nightmare, are we going to die?!" Nami cried as she and Chopper death hugged.

"Nooooo!!!"

"Look closely, Law!! Watch as your alliance crew tragically dies right in front or your eyes!!" Doflamingo laughed as he neared the Sunny.

"Tra-guy save.........!"

"HEY!" They heard a familiar voice yell as a silhouette of a person came running through the sky.

Doflamingo turned in the direction of the voice, looking angrier then before.

"MY FRIENDS ARE CRYING SO DON'T YOU DARE GET CLOSE TO THEM!!" Sanji yelled, his leg already blazing with his flames. Doflamingo turned and blocked Sanji's kick with his shin.

"Hoh...... Looks like we've got a strong one on our hands."

"Sanjiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Black Leg?!" Law said in horror. _No! Don't do it, Sanji! Go back!_

"Diable Jambe....."

"You're Black Leg from the Straw Hats, right?"

The enraged Sanji ignored Doflamingo and continued with his attack, "Premier hachis!!"

Laughing, Doflamingo dodged while counter attacking. "Five-colored strings!!"

_NOOOOO! DAMN IT!_

"SANJI-SAN!!" Brook hollered followed by Nami, "SANJI-KUUUUN!!"

"See if you can protect your friends!!" Doflamingo laughed as he turned for the Sunny.

"Here he comes!" Nami said, tears streaming down her face.

"Go awaaaaay!" Brook cried.

"Poele a frire spectre!!"

 _"Damn it, Sanji! Stop before he kills you, like he did...!"_ Law shook his head trying to focus.

"Ugh....!! It's strong, you're not half bad," Doflamingo said with his wide, evil smile.

"Ugh!! What?! What's going on?! My body won't move!!" _All he did was wiggle his fingers! So why can't I move?! !! Can't move.... C-can't fight back...!_

 _'You're a weakling, Sanji!'_ his brother's voices began to ring through his head. 

_'_ _A failure!'_

_'A disgrace!"_

_No, Sanji! Not now! Don't let them get in your head!_ He thought urgently to himself.

"Huh? Sanji-san stopped mid-air!!"

Jola laughed, "he can't move because of the young master's ability!! He's no more then a bug stuck in a spider's web now!!" Her expression grew dark, "he can only wait for death!!"

"Sanji-kun run!!" Nami hollered.

"Sanjiiiii!" Chopper cried.

_Nooooo!_

Doflamingo moved in for the kill, his smile never leaving his face. _I saw that Law. That horror in your eyes when he showed up. What is he to you? ...Could it be? ...Yes! ....That's right, Law... I see it too.... Rosinante!_ "DIE!"

"A whip?" Nami said as a long, thick string came from Doflamingo's hand.

Nami and Brook got ready to save Sanji.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING!! RUN!!" Sanji said. _If I die here... that's fine.... It will be one less Vinsmoke in the world.... But for them to die on my behalf.... I refuse to allow it!_ "FLY AWAY WITH COUP DE BURST!!"

 _Damn it! I've gotta do something!_ Law thought, looking around frantically for something to help. _There!_ He picked up a log and threw it as far as he could towards Sanji and Doflamingo.

"We can't just...!!" Nami protested in complete shock.

"GO NOW!!!!"

Law grabbed Caesar. "SHAMBLES!!" He and Caesar switched places with the log. Law's 'room' vanished and reappeared surrounding him, Doflamingo, and Sanji.

"Heat!!"

 _Damn it...!_ Sanji thought.

Just then Law appeared between Sanji and Doflamingo. He grabbed Sanji and the three vanished just before the attack hit them..

"Aah?! Was that Law?! That kid......"

"Tra-guy-san!" Brook said relieved.

"Sanji-kun!"

"Nuaahhh! Dammit I'm on this ship again!!" Caesar cried.

"Caesar!!"

"Ooh Jola!! Save me!!"

"I've been caught as well!!"

Sanji winced as he grabbed his right shoulder.

Law turned to him. He placed a hand on his arms. His gripe tight, he look Sanji straight in the eye, "DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID EVER AGAIN!!!"

"I'LL DO STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT IF IT MEANS SAVING MY FRIENDS!"

The Straw Hats, including Sanji, didn't know what to think when Law seemingly became weak as he laid his head on Sanji's chest and cluched at his jacket. 

"Would you _please_ stop being so stubborn...? Stop thinking so little of yourself...," he said quietly.

"Aaaaaaaghhh!" Chopper screemed, his eyes seemed to bug out of his head. "Doflamingo is coming again!!"

Law came back to his senses and shook his head. He held out his hand and something appeared in his palm. "Black Leg! How'd the factory destruction go?!"

"W-we found the place but Franky said it would be more work then we thought," Sanji painted, clearly in pain.

Momo tugged on Sanji's jacket, "Where is Father?! Where is Kanjuro?! Sangorou!!"

Sanji placed his hand on Momo's head and replied, "The samurai is also at the factory. When everything's settled we should be able to save him."

"So we still need more time!"

"Hey!! Is that my heart?! You just got that from inside didn't you?!" Caesar said.

"This is mine. I had your heart," he said removing Caesar's heart from his own chest and carelessly tossing it.

"Dammit!! So you had it!!" Caesar cried, lunging for his heart before it hit the deck.

"Anyway, you guys take him. We have to get to Zou right now!!"

"Zou!?" Nami began to protest.

"I should have given you the vivre card for the next island," Law pointed at Nami.

"The next island?! What about Luffy-San and the rest?!" Brook asked.

"As long as the factory is destroyed we have no business on this island. They'll come after us soon too."

"No we have to wait!! We can't leave without our captain can we?! We're the Straw Hats remember?!"

Just then something huge cassed a shadow over the Sunny.

"A battle ship is flying over here!!"

"Why?!"

"And Doflamingo's coming from that side!!"

Law began to draw Kikoku from it's sheath, "you're free to stay be hind, but don't give Caesar to him." _Please go, get Sanji out of here._

"Something's falling from the sky!!" Chopper yelled. "A comet?!?!?"

"Tra-guy, the Curly Hat Pirates will be leaving now!!" Nami and Chopper cried, raising a hand in the air.

"Hurry up and go!!" He said, hiding his relief.

"Hey Law! I get that we have to take Caesar far away from here and I don't care if you go ahead! But Dressrosa should have been a checkpoint in our plan and our common goal was the Emperor Kaido's head!! So aren't you focusing...."

Law looked over his shoulder, his expression dark. _Not now Sanji! I told you I'll tell you everything later! ....If I make it out of this.... But for now.... our Alliance ends here._

" ...on Doflamingo to much?!

"Comet!! Comet!!" Nami and Chopper cuntinuted to cry.

"It's that whip again!" Brook shouted.

"Joker save me!

"Over Heat!" Doflamingo said swing his devil fruit whip at them.

Law blocked Doflamingo's whip with Kikoku and quickly explained Doflamingo's devil fruit to them.

"Threads!! I see," Sanji said.

Chopper turned to 'heavy point' and ran to the helm.

Law took Jola and held Kikoku to her throat. He then glanced back at Sanji, "Black Leg!"

"What?!"

"Here comes...!" Chopper began.

"Swear to me that you won't do anything stupid until the rest of us get to Zou!"

"What?!"

"Swear to me! Don't do anything stupid and reckless!" Law pleaded. "Remember our deal? Please! Promise me you'll be careful!"

Sanji sighed, "Alright. I promise. I'll be careful."

"The coup de burst!"

"Doflamingo! Look at this!"

Jola screamed.

"Law!! What are you doing!!"


	8. Only Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is from the manga but edited to fit the fic... the rest however is back to being entirely my own ideas and thoughts.
> 
> Feel free to suggest tages... as I said before I’m knew to this kind of story so I’m not sure what all tages I should add.

Law sighed to himself as he and the Straw Hats sat on the deck of Bartolommeo's ship.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called to his captain. "It looks like our bounties went up again...."

Luffy's face lit up, "Eeeh!! Really?!"

"Huh! Did you not know?" Bartolommeo asked, a bit to happily. "Then make your way to my room, I've got the wanted posters!!" He walked over to Law and added, "Hey, Trafalgar! I threw yours away but you're now worth 5 hundred million...."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks... Like I give a damn about the numbers...." Law said halfheartedly. His mind had been somewhere else every sense they left Dressrosa. _He got away...._ he thought relieved. _But to end up being chased by one of the Emperors.... I hope they were able to make it to Zou safely.... he did promise he wouldn't do anything stupid.... Hey Corazon...? He's safe, right? Did I make the right decision telling him and the others to go on ahead?_

"Come on, Tra-guy!" Luffy said grabbing him by the arm and running towards Bartolommeo's room.

"STRAW HAT!" He hollered, preferring to stay on the deck.

"Alright, feel free to take a look!"

"They're framed!"

"I've also got your autographs right here!"

The entire back wall had the Straw Hats wanted posters in a golden frame. To the left of the posters in an oval frame was the pieces of paper with the current five Straw Hats names on them.

While the Straw Hats disgusted their new bounties Law couldn't help but notice one of the posters in particular.... Sanji's.... Bartolommeo apparently noticed it too.

"Besides those who weren't involved in the Dressrosa incident... everyone's had their bounties raised by fifty million! Us included! But take a look at this..." he said pointing at Sanji's poster. "For some reason, only Black Leg.... Sanji-sempai's poster is a little strange.... Not only did it go up by one hundred million...."

"Huh...? Wanted only alive...?" The Straw Hats said in shock.

Law's expression grew dark as his eyes narrowed. _Why...?_ He had a bad feeling about this and it made him even more anxious to get to Zou.

* * *

"Yohoho! Everyone come see!" Brook said happily as he came into the room.

"What is it Brook?" Nami asked as she, Sanji, and Chopper walked over to see what Brook had in his hand.

"Our bounties went up!" He said holding out the new wanted posters.

"Really!" Chopper said excitedly. "Let me see! Let me see!" His face lit up with impatience as Brook handed him his poster. "Whaaaaaaa?!" Chopper cried falling to the ground. "It only went up fifty berries....!"

"Aaah, their just underestimating you, Chopper," Sanji said placing a hand on the reindeer's head. "Where's mine!" He said impatiently, looking up at Brook.

Brook handed out each of their posters.

"Aaagh! They said they were taking this picture for the cover of a pirate magazine!" Nami said irritated.

"Uuh...N-Nami-san... I don't think they have pirate magazines...," Sanji said, taking his poster from Brook. He hated to be the one that broke the news to her. "Ha, they used your concert poster for yours."

"Indeed, yohoho."

Sanji looked at his own poster and his face lit up, "IT'S ME!"

"Uh, Sanji-kun... who else would it be?"

"No! It's _me!"_ He said turning the poster around for her to see that the picture on it was no longer a lousy sketch but an actual photograph of him.

"That's great... But now we can't use you to go out and buy our disguises when we need them," Nami pointed out.

"Uh, Nami... isn't that a good thing? Remember last time Sanji picked out our disguises? He bought you and Vivi Dancer girls outfits when we were going into the desert and you should have been covered to keep from getting sunburnt...."

"But Nami-san and Vivi-chan looked so beautiful in those outfits," he said with a heart in his visible eye.

"Hmmm...? Sanji-kun.... did you actually look at your _whole_ poster?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at the poster again.... His eyes went wide, "Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

Sanji stood out side in the forest of Zou. He was leaning against a tree with what might have been his hundredth cigarette with in the last three hours. _Wanted, only alive...._ he read to himself for the millionth time. _Why the hell did they change it? Why only mine? Why mine at all? ....Could it be_ them _?_ Sanji, vigorously, shook his head, _no, they don't want me... they don't care.... They never did and never will.... but if it's not them.... then who and why?!_

"Still staring at your poster?"

"Wanda-chan! ...Y-yeah.... I just can't figure out why the Marines would change it.... It's bothersome."

"I'm sure," Wanda smile.

* * *

  
"You've been staring at Sanji's poster for awhile now...." Luffy said sneaking up behind Law. "I was right, wasn't I?" He said smiling his all to contagious smile. "You and Sanji are good friends aren't you?!"

"I guess you could say that...." Law finally admitted.

Some how, Luffy's already big smile got even wider, "Sanji's hard not to like, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Law chuckled.

"I knew you two would get along," Luffy said before going to find Zoro.

Shortly after Luffy left, Robin came up and sat next to Law.

"That's worrying you isn't it?"

Law nodded.

"You know what could have made the Marines change it, don't you?"

Law sighed, "... If I say yes will I be going against mine and Black Leg's agreement?"

"I don't need to know what the reason is and I think Sanji would rather you not lie to us."

"Maybe.... But that would also mean that he wouldn't want me to lie about what it is... which would go against our agreement."

"That's true too... Maybe he's leaving it up to you to decide what is too much information or not."

"Possibly.... I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him...."

"Then I'll tell you what _we_ will do. We'll go save him. And after we do, we will protect him from the people that harmed him."

"Even if you knew what I know about him?"

"We don't care about his past. Sanji is Sanji... Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Try telling him that...," Law sighed looking down at the wanted poster in his hand. 

Robin tilted her head, "does he not know that already?"

"If he does... he doesn't feel he deserves it...."


	9. Law's a Cannibal...! Whaaaaaaa?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay from here on out I'm not going to warn you that I used scenes from the manga, even though I will be for the durander of this particular fanfic... I only do it to show how I worked the story into One Piece thus sticking to my #1 rule in writing fanfics.... which I stated in a previous chapter. That said this chapter is a combination of two One Piece chapters with added and/or changed details.... also eventually I will be breaking my #1 rule for this story because the idea I have for this story the rule needs to be broken a bit.... not to mention if I don't then I might as well just stop writing this fic because it would basically be the original with a bit of editing and retelling you what you already know isn't going to be very fun to write (or read for that mater) so yeah not much longer until I start that part of the plain but for now let's stick with how I did the Dressrosa arc.... okay enough boring rambling.... BACK TO THE STORY!
> 
> Also I do have Sanji and Pudding as a relationship but I only have that because they’re “engaged” nothing more so please don’t worry about that :)

"We're finally here!" Luffy, Usopp, and Franky shouted throwing their hands in the air.

Ryuunosuke smiled, proud of himself for getting the Straw Hats to the top of the elephant that is the Island Zou, as he slowly merged with the elephant.

"So you're turning back into a drawing," Robin said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hay, w-wait!" Usopp, Luffy, and Franky said just before he disappeared into the back of the elephant. "Ryuunosuke!!"

"Ryuunosukeeee!!!" Franky said as tears streamed down his face.

"Ryuuunosukeeeeeee!!!!"

"This is rediculous," Law said. _Let's just hurry and find Sanji... and the others._

"It was just a lousy drawing to begin with anyway," Zoro agreed.

"HEY, APOLOGIZE YOU TWO!!!" Usopp yelled. "It did it's best to bring us all the way here!!"

"We're in unfamiliar terrain here.... We shouldn't waist time like this. More importantly, pay attention and keep on your toes!!!"

"Heyyy Usopp!! Take a look at this!!!!" Luffy hollered down from the gaurd post at the top of the wall surrounding the country.

Usopp's eyes popped out of his head, "How the hell did he get up there so fast!!!" **(Oh I don't know Usopp....** ** _maybe_** **Gummu Gummu no Rocket...?)**

"This Is cool!!!!" Luffy said as Usopp climbed up with him. "All this on top of the back of a thousand-year old elephant... A country!!!

"Amazingg!!!! On the back of an elephant!!?"

"There's forests, rivers, and even a town!!!"

"Hey, this is pretty cool.... It's like we're on another island!!!"

"But the town....!! There's something....." Usopp began as he peered through his goggles.

"YAHOOOO!!!" Luffy hollered jumping from the wall.

"Ah! Luffy jumped!!" Usopp hollered down to Zoro and the others.

"Sure he did," Zoro sighed. "Got anything on eyebrows?"

"Uhh, not from this far away...!"

"Zoro, are you sure we don't have to wait for Kinemon?" Robin asked as Zoro and Law proceeded through the gate.

"This place is huge but nothing he can't handle. C'mon let's move." Zoro replied. **(Maybe So Zoro but it sure is something** ** _you_** **can't handle.... Sorry I had too....)** "You didn't even need to jump off, the doors were open...."

"Wait up!! I'm coming down now...." Usopp said as he ran down the stairs.

"It's not like they were open to begin with...." Law said looking up at the broken hinges still attached to the wall. "Someone forced them open." _I really don't like this.... Damn it, why did I tell him to go on ahead?! Er.... I really hope my crews okay.... but seriously, first Sanji's wanted poster changed.... Now someone forced their way into the country he was headed to.... I've got a really bad feeling about this...._

They continued forward, observing the destructed state of the forest.

 _This is bad.... Shit! Who's that!"_ Law thought grabbing Kikoku's hilt.

"Eh?! What?!" Usopp jumped. "Do you hear something?!"

"Leave this to me...." Zoro said as someone came running up behind them.

They jumped over Zoro as he unsheathed Kitetsu.

"WAIT!" Someone said as Zoro blocked the girl's attack.

"Huh?!" The girl said.

"Stop, Carrot!! Leave them be!!!" Wanda said, riding up on a giant crocodile-like creature. "We've got to deal with the intruders In the whales forest!!"

"Woah!! Talking animals!!?" They said, not realizing before that the girl that had attacked them was in fact a rabbit.

"The mink tribe...," Law replied _Intruders...? Don't be here for Sanji.... Wait.... Straw Hat ran off.... It's probably just him.... but she said Intruder_ **s**....

"Huh!? Ahh!!! Isn't that Nami's....!!!" Usopp hollered seeing Wanda's outfit.

"What's with that weapon of her's? I thought I felt something electrocute me!" Zoro said, keeping his swords up to defend himself if necessary.

Carrot turned to Wanda, "Intruders in the Whale forest!?"

"Yeah, and things are looking bad!! This is going to make the guardians really angry!!"

"Wait... are they humans or animals?" Franky asked.

"H-hey! You! Those clothes of your... where did you get them! And what did you do to Nami?!" Usopp accused Wanda.

"Cannibals...?" Robin said **(sometimes I think she says morbid things just to scare Usopp)**

"STOP SAYING SUCH SCARY THINGS!!!" Usopp said.

"We don't have time to deal with you guys so just do as I say!" Wanda said to the Straw Hats. "The Right Rump Forest is right ahead! Get there and turn left the moment you see a swamp! That'll take you to the Right Belly Forest! The body of your dead comrade's over there!"

Eyes bugging out of their heads, Franky and Usopp screamed in horror.

"Wait for us at the right belly forest! We'll be there ASAP!" She said riding off in the opposite direction.

"THEIR INVITING US TO BE THEIR DINNER!!!" Usopp screamed. "THE OTHERS HAVE BEEN EATEN!!!!! LETS GO BACK TO THE SHIP!!!!" He turned to run back to the entrance.

Law grabbed him by the shoulder as he continued to run in place, "They are not! I haven't told you this but my navigator, Bepo, is from Zou."

"AAAAAAAAAGH! LAW HAS A CANNIBAL ON HIS CREW! ZORO! KILL HIM NOW! SAVE ME! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!"

"Hmmm, so their bodies are still intact... That means they weren't made into food..." Robin said thoughtfully.

"That's not the problem here!! Dammit!!"

"Jeez... Calm down. You're forgetting that curly brows was with them the entire time. He wouldn't have let that happen," Zoro reminded the sniper.

"Right! There's no way they'd die so easily!" Franky realized. "This was a trap to lower our morale."

"True... It is rather unbelievable...," Robin agreed. "Tra-guy.... Speaking of your Comrades, they should be here too, no? Any means of communication?"

"Nope... I didn't think I'd be able to see them again in the first place... but..." Law said as he reached into his pockets. "Oh yeah, I forgot I had a vivre card on me.... This..." he began holding up the vivre card, "belongs to Bepo. As I said, this is his birthplace..." he held out his hand and watched as the vivre card slow inched towards his fingers. "...but he never really had memories of his time here.... Probably because he left this Island at such a young age. He's been with me for ten years already and he's my comrade. I trust him. I guess we've gotta move ahead if we want answers." _Please be there Sanji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun(sad) fact that you may or may not have noticed:
> 
> Corazon died 13 years ago... Sanji ran away from Germa 13 years ago when he was 8.... Bepo and Law meant (well at least started traveling together) 10 years ago, 3 years after Corazon's death 1 year after Sanji meant Zeff.
> 
> Idk I found it interesting so thought I'd share for those who didn't notice it...


	10. Sanji's...

"It wouldn't be wrong to assume that this was an attack then..." Robin said as they walked through the destroyed town. "After all, this town looked like it had at least a few hundred thousands people living but now, not a single soul...."

"Aww shit, this country... it's crazy...!! Please let's just leave...!" Usopp begged. "Uh... Right after we find Sanji and the rest!!"

"You better have added that... even if it was a side note...," Law said.

"We're not on the same crew! What do you care?!"

"I care because we're allied crews...." _We're_ not _leaving without Sanji, even if Straw Hat says your crew is, I'm not._

"You seem stressed," Robin said walking next to Law after makeing sure everyone else was out of ear shot. 

"I'm fine."

"You're worrying about Sanji. Whatever happened here, it happened before Sanji and the others arrived."

"I feel like such an ass.... Why am I worrying more about him then my own crew?"

Robin smiled, "I think that's a question only you can answer."

"I don't think the enemy was human at all...," Franky said examining long deep gashes on one of the building. "There are claw marks all around."

"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE, SEE YA BACK AT THE SUNNY!"

"Alright. I'm sure Straw Hat will appreciate you offering to guard the ship if the enemy does come back," Law said a bit irritated.

"EEEEEEH! G-guard the Sunny...! N-no she can take care of herself...! Er....! ....Zoro's going the wrong way! I-I better go make sure he doesn't get lost! .....Z-ZORO W-WAIT FOR ME~!"

"He's hopeless," Law sighed as Usopp ran off after Zoro, who, for once, really _wasn't_ going the wrong way.

"Super hopeless," Franky agreed.

Law stopped walking when they came to a giant hole. "So an animal attacked the Mink Tribe in their own country...?" Law said as they stared down at a giant animal's foot print in the elephant's back.

Usopp stood behind Zoro, his legs shaking.

"But then again, there's always the possibility that the claw marks were because of a falling out between them."

"That's true," Robin replied. "So... right up till one or two weeks ago... this was still a country... but now it's gone!"

"Then where's Sanji and everyone else~!?" 

* * *

"But the man that tore this country down... his name... is Jack!" Wanda said to Luffy. 

Just then the elephant began to shake.

"Woah! An earthquake?!" Luffy said.

"The eruption rain is coming! Get up the trees," Bepo said as the Heart Pirate's ran for different trees.

Luffy began to follow them but was stopped by Wanda.

"No! Get on Crocky! We're going to the Right Belly! You're friends are there!"

"Oh good! That's where Sanji is then! I'm hungry!" Luffy said excitedly as he climbed onto Crocky. "What's the matter?"

Wanda jumped, "oh! Nothing! Let's get to your friends, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled widely.

* * *

"What?! Clouds of water?!" Usopp hollered with his hands to his head.

"It's enough to cause a flood! We've got to move to higher ground!" Robin said in a hurry.

* * *

"Woahhh! This is a lot of rain water!"

"Well volcano rain isn't exactly rain water," Wanda explain to the Straw Hat captain. "Zunisha does this at least twice a day."

"Hey Straw Hat! I can't leave the forest so would you please inform our captain of our whereabouts?" Bepo asked from the tree he was now hanging from.

"Huh? Really? Okay!"

"Bepo is still a Pirate despite bing born here... and for now he's under the care of Big Boss Nekomamushi!" Carrot explained.

"Oh," Luffy replied as Carrot bit him on the ear. "Hey! Don't chew on me!"

* * *

"Hey! I see Luffy in the town!" Usopp hollered down from the building he was standing on.

"Doesn't he know that we're already pretty high up? He didn't need to go that high...," Law said.

"And he's with that Nami-lookalike doggy girl and the rabbit! Looks like he's fallen for their trap and is being taken back to their base!"

_Or their taking him to Sanji and the others...._

"GYAAAAA! SHE'S ALREADY EATING HIM!"

"Huhhhh?! So they really are cannibals...?!" Franky said.

* * *

"That water will recede almost immediately," Wanda said. "We're almost there."

"Man this fog's getting pretty thick. But I wonder if Zoro and the rest are there..."

"They should be... I told them to meat us at the hidden fort...."

* * *

"Well, gotta get over there some how..." Law said holding out his hand. "Room."

"H-hey, Law! W-what are you doing?!" Usopp asked as the room formed around them.

"Shambles!"

The Straw Hats screamed as they unexpectedly fell to the ground. Law on the other hand landed on his feet, Kikoku held over his shoulder.

"WOULD YOU WARN US BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" Usopp said jumping up.

"I got us over here, didn't I?" _Got to get to Sanji... and find my crew._

"Ah! You guys!" Luffy said happily.

"Luffy! Are you okay?! Are your hands and legs still attached?!" Usopp said before standing behind Zoro and grabbing his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Zoro said as Usopp places Zoro's hand on his swords and the other pointed at Wanda.

"Hey you, Nami-dog lady! That's our captain you have over there!" Usopp said for Zoro. "How dare you do that to him! You'll have to deal with me if you're going to continue, ya damn cannibal!"

"Now that's some accusation you're making there," Wanda said.

"But before that, you better return our comrades!" He said for Zoro before talking for himself. "I'm warning you, this guy here can blow fire if he wants to!

"Whatever, either way, we're here." Wanda added.

"I'm the gatekeeper of this fort!" Came a voice form the fog just ahead of them.

"Wanda! Who might they be?"

"The intruders that were in the Whale Forest?"

"They mean no harm!" Wanda replied. "He just wandered into the forest unknowingly! Please open the doors and let everyone know that the Straw Hat crew has come!"

* * *

"The Straw Hats are here! The Straw Hats are at the entrance," One of the minks hollered as he ran through the fort.

"Hmm...? Luffy's here...?!" Chopper said to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. He turned and ran to the room Nami was sleeping in. "Namiiiii~ Namiiiiii!" He opened the door and walked in, tears now streaming down his face, "Namii!"

Nami's eye slowly opened as she lay on the giant sheep mink.

"Luffy and the rest are here!! They're finally here!!! Namiiii!!"

"Hmmmm..."

"Luffy's here!! They've safely made it here!!" He cried.

"Luffy's here?! Really?! Chopper!!" Nami said sitting up right as if she hadn't been asleep.

The sheep minks woke up as well, "oh you're friends are here... that's nice...."

"Kyaaa!" Nami screamed as she was thrown off the mink when they sat up.

"Ah... Sorry...."

"That's okay," she smiled up to the mink.

"B-but N-Nami...," Chopper said sadly. "W-what are we going to tell them?"

Nami's smile faided, "We have no choice but to tell them what happened... and all we know about it...."

* * *

"We've got important guests!!!" Wanda yelled to the other minks. "Prepare the feasts! We've got to take good care of our benefactors!!!"

 _Benefactors?_ Robin questioned.

"Garchu!!!"

"Welcome Straw Hat Crew!!!"

"Garchu!!"

"Welcome!!!"

"Garchuuu!!!"

They all looked around in shock at their welcome party... well... all except a certain overly exited captain.

"Huuuuh?! What's all this?! I'm really liking the atmosphere here!!"

"Wait..." Usopp said. "Isn't this a little different then imagined?!"

"Garchuuuuu!!!" Luffy said, his voice filled with excitement. "What the hell does that even mean anyway?!"

"I thought you lot hated us humans?!" Zoro said.

 _But were's Sanji and the others?! I need to know if he's okay. Has he seen his poster yet? He's probably stressing out about it! Maybe I can destract him later...._ Law shook his head. _Idiot! First you have to find out if he's even here!_ Law broke out of his thoughts when he saw Robin looking at him with worry in her eyes. "It's nothing," he lied and her eye narrowed slightly as if to tell him she knew.

"I do know of some people who admire lesser minks like yourself," Wanda said licking Luffy on the cheek.

"Oh look! It's Nami and Chopper!" Usopp said pointing at the two Straw Hats.

_But were's Sanji!_

"Thank God they're okay!!" One of the Minks said as Chopper and Nami ran towards the rest of their crew.

"Gyaaa! Come on, let me pass!" Nami said as some of the minks nuzzled her. "Okay, I get it! Garchu! Garchu!"

"This is great news, Garchu!!"

"Hey, they're getting really friendly with her!!! It's nothing like what we thought they were!!!"

"LUFFY!" Nami said running towards him.

"Yeah! It's great to see you guys!" Luffy said jumping with his arms in the air.

"YOU GUYS!!!" Usopp said excitedly.

"Are Sanji, Brook, and Momo okay too?" Luffy asked as Nami threw herself at him and Chopper jumped into Usopp's arms.

All of the Minks' face's became grim.

"Huh?" Zoro said confused as to why they're moods changed so quickly.

 _Why do they look upset all the sudden?_ Law glanced at Robin who was also looking back at him.

"I'm sorry!!"

_!?_

Nami couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Sanji's...!!!"

 _No!_ Law's eyes widened. He thought he was going to be sick.

"...Gone!!"

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Law was the first to break the silence.

"H-he left you guys this note...." She said handing a piece of paper to Luffy.

The crew gathered around to read it.

"Wait.... So he's just gone to meet some girl? ....Typical..." Zoro said irritated.

"Yeah, that's Sanji for you," Luffy laughed. "I don't see why you two are so upset."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Nami and Chopper yelled.

"Did I hear someone say something about a feast?!" Luffy changed the subject with stars in his eyes.

Robin walked away from the group and jestered for Law to follow.

"I know you haven't seen your crew in awhile... and I know you're worried about Sanji.... If you want, when Nami explains the whole situation.... One of my clones can tell you what she says.... That way you can go see your crew and still know everything that's going on."

Law nodded once, "that would be great. Thank you."

Robin smiled as a clone grew out of the ground. "Now, go find your crew."

Law took Bepo's vivre card out of his pocket. "Straw Hat?"

"Yeah, Tra-guy?"

"I'm going to find my crew. We'll meat back up with you later."

"Okay," Luffy smiled.

Law turned and left the fort, Robin's clone walking next to him.

* * *

The Straw Hats sat with the Minks as they all feasted. They were all laughing, eating, and drinking. Zoro was getting irritated with the Minks for their constant nuzzling. Brook came in all excited to see Luffy but apologized about Sanji, saying how he hadn't known how he was going to face his captain even though he didn't have a face.

"Hey, where's Momo?" Usopp asked the skeleton.

"He's fine... but he's having some trouble with the Minks," Brook explained quietly. "He's cooped up in his room and refuses to come out but that could be for the best!! Gather around you guys!"

"Oh, good to see ya, Brook!" Franky said as he and the others walked over.

"Where is Kinemon-san?"

"Hmm, he should have reached us by now," Luffy said through a mouth full of food.

"Listen closely, try your very best not to even mention the word 'samurai' or the 'Wano Kingdom' in this country," Brook began and Robin relaid the conversation to Law. "You might hurt or incur the wrath of the people here."

"But why would the samurai incur wrath?" Luffy asked.

"Found you Baron Corpse!" Someone said from the door.

"Huh!!" Brook said looking rather terrified.

"C-corpse...?" Zoro said. _'Head to the Right Belly Forest!!The body of your dead comrade's over there!!'_ Wanda's words replayed through Zoro's head. "Ah... SO SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT HIM!!"

"Oh yeah, we nicknamed him like that to show affection," Wanda explained.

"What a confusing name!"

"We canine Minks just adore b... bones."

"Helppp! Don't chew on me!"

"D-do what you want then..." Zoro replied.

"By the way, where's Tra-guy?" Chopper asked.

"Ah, he's in the Bear's forest," Luffy answered.

"So... WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT SANJI-KUN!!" Nami yelled, her last nerve and ounce of patience finally snapping.

"He did leave a note, didn't he? He'll work it out some how...." Zoro said.

* * *

"Took her long enough," Law said to Robin's clone. "Starting to think Sanji's right. Roronoa _is_ a stupid Moss Head...."

* * *

  
Robin chuckled.

"What's so funny, Robin?" Chopper asked.

"Nothing," Robin said sweetly.

"Mmm... It's not like he was captured or anything either..." Luffy agreed.

"YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO LIGHTLY! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Sorry but there wasn't much we could've done~" Chopper cried.

"Y'know what guys, to be homest, we're all quite confused right now.... We're barely getting a grasp on the situation at hand here...." Franky said, eating a banana.

"That's right! The last time we spoke was when you evaded Big Mom's ship. And now, we find out that Zou's literally a broken up city on an elephant's back full of talking animals.... We came here thanking that the Minks would be against us but look at how welcoming they are, saying stuff like we're the comrades of their benefactor and stuff!!" Usopp said.


	11. Heart Pirates' Reunion

"Could you tell us everything from the beginning? What exactly happened to you over the span of eleven days?" Robin asked. Her clone taped Law on the shoulder to let him know they were talking about the situation now.

"Yeah I was a little impatient.... okay, let me start again...."

Luffy appeared to be listening intently, for once, as he continued to eat.

_'Sanji,_ _Nami_ _, Chopper, Brook, Momo!! You guys, head towards_ _Zou_ _!!!'_

"We ran into Big Mom's ship back then in the seas near Dressrosa...."

_'_ _EEEEEH_ _?! IT'S SINGING!'_

"And from what we saw, there were a few mermen and the two that Luffy meant before."

_'_ _Gaooo_ _'_

' _We'll sink it -soir!'_

"And Capone 'Gang' Bege, one of the Worst Generation."

"BEGE?!"

Nami quickly told them about their firght against Big Mom's crew and how they escaped.

"So Sanji didn't get injured anymore then he already had from Doflamingo.... That's a relief...." Law said and Robin's clone chuckled. "What?"

"You called him Sanji, not Black Leg," she smiled at him.

"Did I?"

Her clone nodded once. "So when did you get to Zou?" Robin asked the Navigator.

"We reached it the next day. It seems we were pretty close by already."

"That was ten days ago!" Chopper added.

"But from what we saw of the destruction in town, it looked about two weeks old..." Robin replied.

"That's right... the country was already in ruins ten days ago. But we would still consider Nami's arrival, along with her other friends a miracle! If it weren't for her courage and Chopper's medicine we would of lost everyone in the Mokomo Dukedom."

"Everyone!" A sloth mink said, hangin upside down in the door. "The Prince has finally awakened!"

"Eh!? Really!! That's good news!" Said one of the Minks.

"I thought that was the end of him!!" Added another.

"After all he's been through! It must've been terrible!" Cried a cat minks.

"Oh that's great! Let's go check up on him! Miyagi! Tristan!!" Chopper said running for the door.

"Okiedokie! I'll make sure to take notes as well!" Miyagi said excitedly running after Chopper.

"Miyagi-sensei, you're going to fast," Tristan said trying to catch up while carrying a heavy bag.

"Wanda! Prince Inuarashi says he would like to meet our benefactors!"

"Of course..." Wanda answered, her hand covering her mouth and a tear welling up in her eye. _Thank God..._ she thought. She turned to Nami and the others. "Would you come along with us?"

"That's great isn't it, Wanda!" Nami said happily.

"Sure but who's this Inuarashi dude?" Luffy asked placing his straw hat on his head.

"He's the Prince of the Mokomo Dukedom..." Wanda explained. "In short, our king. He's been in coma ever since the city crumbled! We have two kings in this country, the King of Dawn, Prince Inuarashi, and the King of Dusk, Master Nekomamushi."

* * *

Law and Robin's clone continued into the forest until they reached the edge of the Whale forest. Law stopped walking and a smile appeared on his face as he looked up at the forest entrance ahead. There was some rustling in the trees and bushes as each member of the Heart Pirate's poked the heads out of them.

"I'll let you catch up," Robin's clone said. "If Nami tell's us any more I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Robin. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all!" Her clone smiled before disappearing in a cloud of pink petals.

"CAPTAIN!" Law's crew yelled as they ran out of the bushes.

Bepo was the first to reach him. He jumped onto Law wrapping his arms and legs around him, "You came for us!" 

"Captain!"

"Captain!"

"I missed you!" Bepo said nuzzling Law's cheek. "All the members of the Heart Pirate's are here!"

"Bepo, do you wanna squash him?" 

"What?" Bepo said looking to Shachi before jumping off his captain. "Sorry, sorry! Captain! I am so amazed to know that you beat Doflamingo!"

"No, that's Straw Hat," Law informed.

"We've got a lot to catch up on! Let's go deeper into the forest!"

"Okay," Law smiled at his crew.

At the same time that Law's crew had explained the tragedy that happed in Zou just seventeen days ago, Wanda was doing the same for the Straw Hats as they headed to meet Prince Inuarashi.

"S-So the ones that attacked this country... they were underlings of a yonko?!" Usopp replied as she told her story.

"Kaido's...." Robin added.

"Correct," Wanda answered. "How they managed to arrive at our island....Or why they thought there would be a samurai here.... These things we still do not understand...."

"Hey, Usopp, Mammoths!" Luffy said.

"Quit being all Happy-Go-Lucky," Usopp said putting his finger to his mouth to tell him to be quiet. "Can't you be a little more sensitive about the situation!"

"See! ...Now you understand why the words 'Samurai' and 'Wano Country' are taboo here, don't you?!" Brook said in a hushed tone so Wanda couldn't hear.

"I see..." Zoro said.

"What a repugnant bunch..." Robin replied.

"But y'know... that probably means the Ninja... that Kinemon was talking about isn't here..." Luffy said disappointed... and way too loudly. "What a bummer."

Usopp, Nami, and Brook's faces bacame both angry and terrified, they then proceeded to beat the loud mouth captain.

Wanda turned to the Straw Hats, "by 'Ninja'... do you mean a Wano Country Warrior? Is your crew privy to something that we are not?"

"No, no, not at all!!!" Brook said waving his hands in front of his face. "...er... Inja...!! We were wondering how the injured are doing...!!"

"Ah, we're almost at the Duke's sanatorium, as you can see...." She said pointing to the building ahead. "I apologize for making you come all this way. We can continue this discussion later...."

"It's Luffy and the others!" Chopper said waving to his friends.

* * *

  
"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE IN A CAGE!" Caesar yelled as Sanji laid on the couch in their room on Big Mom's ship.

He tried to block the evil scientist out but was finding it rather difficult.

"Shut the hell up already, I'm trying to sleep," he lied.

To be honest, Sanji hadn't had a single ounce of sleep sense they left Zou. Not only did the thought of seeing the people he hated... and feared... most in the world keep running though his mind, Sanji was also finding it hard to get comfortable. He couldn't figure out why though. The bed in his room was soft and fluffy, like cotton candy, the pillows felt like marshmallows, and the blanket, warm like an oven set on the lowest heat.... So there really was no reason for him to be having so much trouble sleeping....

_I hope everyone's okay.... I'll just get_ _thangs_ _straightned out and head back as soon as I can.... Shouldn't take too long...._

Just then the door opened and Vito of the Fire Tank Pirates walked in. "To think that Black Leg Sanji is really Vinsmoke Sanji of Germa! What an honor it is to meat a Germa Prince-rero!"

"Ever hear of knocking?!" Sanji said.

"WHY ISN'T BLACK LEG IN A CAGE TOO?! LET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

"You're not royalty! Black Leg is a Prince! We have strict orders to treat him like one! ...Provided that he cooperates-rero."

"Caesar, Shut the hell up...," Sanji repeated before looking at Vito. "You, go away! Can't a guy take a nap without being bothered by a bunch of annoying idiots!" _Great, now I sound like Marimo! ...Law, please no matter what you do don't tell them! I don't want them to find out this way. Nami, Chopper, and Brook know's a little now... but don't tell them anymore then they already know... please...._


	12. One More Reason

"Old man, you must be strong...," Luffy said. "You sure look pretty strong."

"Holed your tongue!" Wanda yelled a bit angry with the Straw Hat captain. "The Duke is this countries strongest warrior!"

"Now, now..." Inuarashi said to Wanda. "That's not something you can say about the defeated."

"DEFEATED?! IT'S TRUE THAT OUR ENEMY WAS A TROUBLESOME ONE...!! BUT WE HAD THE UPPER HAND IN BATTLE!!! IF ONLY JACK HADN'T BROUGHT SUCH A WEAPON INTO OUR COUNTRY....!"

"...!! Hm...? Weapon?"

"Yeah, that's right Luffy! The weapon that destroyed this country...," Chopper said, his expression going dark. "Was Caesar's poison gas weapon!"

"CAESAR'S POISON GAS WEAPON!" Luffy repeated as Inuarashi sniffed the air.

"Ah!!!" Brook said when Inuarashi turned to him, drooling. "Drool!"

"I feel the same way, but..." Wanda said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "he is a savior of ours, so...."

"And what an appetizing savior he is," Inuarashi replied.

"He still hasn't recovered from all his injuries so... we must save that for a later time..."

"LATER DOESN'T WORK FOR ME EITHER!!!" Brook cried.

"I see," Robin said thoughtfully. "So Caesar handled all the manufacturing... Doflamingo the distribution... and then those weapons would reach the likes of Kaido!"

"Caesar~!!" Luffy yelled in rage.

Inuarashi proceeded to complement how well Luffy's hat suited him and began talking about Shanks before falling asleep.

"He fell asleep!" Luffy and Usopp shouted.

"...it is already six pm," Wanda said.

"It's still six pm! What is he, a kid?!" Usopp asked in disbelief.

Wanda then went over the duties of Zou's two Kings and the bizarre relationship the two had... or didn't have... as well as their sleep schedules. When all the other Minks were asleep, she continued where she had left off just before arriving at Inuarashi's.

"To think that a monster like that is Kaido's errand boy...," Luffy said, now setting on the sleeping Inuarashi's chest. "It's crazy, huh?!"

"Fortunately, Jack was Equally unsuccessful in defeating either of us. I guess you could say our steadfastness caused his patience to run out. On the fifth day he brought out his weapon. That poison gas weapon. It was all over in the blink of an eye. The 'slaughter gas' spread across the country with all the speed of an explosion. The gas swallowed up the entire town and half the forest. We were completely trapped... totally done in, save those who had taken refuge deep within the forest. And as for what came next.... Truth be told, I don't want to remember. They kept repeating a question whose answer they had by that point surly learnt by heart. Jack's men went around destroying our country and slaying our warriors. The particularly strong ones were crucified and tortured. The gruesome spectacle continued for almost a full day.... On the sixth day... perhaps their appetite for destruction had been sated, or they had grown tired of hearing the same answer again and again... leaving behind only a few underlings, Jack left this island.

Inuarashi woke at that moment and explained that the day Jack left was the day Luffy defeated Doflamingo.... Jack had left for the soul purpose of saving Doflamingo but according to the news papers failed.

"I see," Wanda sighed. "Well then that makes what happened soon after another, even more amazing miracle."

"That's right!" Chopper said. "The day we arrived on Zou was the day after Doflamingo was Defeated!"

* * *

"I see," Law said after Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo explained what happened before Nami and the other's showed up. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Captain... one of the Straw Hats are here...." Ikkaku said pointing behind Law.

Law looked over his shoulder to find Robin's clone walking up to them.

"Robin! Are they talking about what happened to Sanji yet?"

"Nami is getting ready to tell us... I asked her to wait a moment.... she was confused as to why I needed to make a clone but I didn't say anything... If you don't mind I'm going to tell her part of the reason later."

Law thought for a moment before nodding once, "that will be fine. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to your friends."

"We could of told you what we know about it if you wanted to know."

Law shook his head slowly, "No, it's fine, Shachi. I need to hear it from the Straw Hats."

Shachi and Penguin tilted their heads in confusion.

* * *

The four Straw Hats, Momo, and Caesar stared up at the giant elephant in disbelief, "That is Zou?!"

"I'm warning you..." Caesar said, "I'm against going ashore!"

At that Sanji grinned evilly, "All the more reason _to_ go ashore. Besides, you seem to be forgetting... l've got your heart.... Now, take us up!"

"Curse you!" Caesar yelled as the Straw Hats used him like a hot air balloon made of gas.

"Pipe down and carry us up there," Sanji said holding up his heart for him to see.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS, YOU BASTARDS!"

"This place was definitely under raid!" Nami said once they reached the top.

"Brook!" Sanji said pointing to the skeleton. "Watch over Nami-san here. I'm going to go scout the area inside."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Brook replied with a shrug.

"I-I'll protect O-Nami too!" Momo said tuning into a dragon.

"Kyaaaah! Someone save me!" Tristan said running away from one of Jack's subordinates.

"Wait up Squirrel-chan! All I want is to crucify and chill!"

"Wha-?" Nami said as Tristan and Jack's subordinate ran past them, nearly knocking Brook over. _Did that girl just talk? What's the situation here? The guy's definitely the bad guy here... which makes this girl the victim!_ "This way!" Nami said grabbing Tristan by the arm and polling her in the opposite direction. "Brook teach them some manners please!"

"On it! Soul Parade... Eibahn!"

"Whoaaa!" The guy said as the crocodile he was on went sliding. "The ground froze!"

"Let's get out of here!" Brook said running up behind Nami and the others.

"That was awesome, Bonekichi!" Momo said running next to him.

"Thanks Brook!"

 _! The pile of bones and that eel just talked! Freaky!_ Tristan thought.

"Ah! Wait! Please tell us what's going on...." Nami hollered as they ran after her.

* * *

"What's going on here?!" Chopper said holding a cloth over his mouth.

"This place is filled with gas!" Sanji said.

"The collapsed bodies... are they all animals?"

"Idiot! These are the Minks! Have you not heard of them?!" Caesar replied.

"Let's head back to the forest for now! Or the gas will kill us too!" Sanji said as he slowly backed away.

 _'Swear to me that you won't do anything stupid until the rest of us get to Zou!'_ Law's paniced words replayed through the blonds head. His pained, terrified expression flashing in his vistion. _What was with him?_

"Oi... you there... you... You aren't with _them_ are you?" Pedro panted as he lay on the ground.

Sanji turned back around.

"Wha-?! That animal just talked!" Chopper said in shock.

"This one did too," Sanji and Caesar said in response to the little blue nose reindeer.

"Looks like... They're still breathing," Caesar sighed, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm Pedro... I need your help. Please... Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi.... Please treat their wounds!"

Sanji stared at Pedro in shock, that any of them were still alive, and anger, that someone would do this, as well as disbelief that Pedro was more worried about someone else dieing then himself.

"Or they're going to perish. The world is waiting on them! Those two, of all people...."

* * *

  
Law sighed, leaning his forehead onto Kikoku.

"What's the matter, Captain?"

"Nothing, Bepo.... It's just, none of this is answering my question...."

"Nami and Chopper will get there soon," Robin smiled.

"Not soon enough...."

"I don't see why it even matters. It isn't like he's a member of our crew."

"He's a member of our allied crew, Ikkaku," Law replied.

"Which I was firmly against."

"And out votes on...," Shachi pointed out.

"Shut up, Shachi. I wasn't the only one against it."

"But you were still out voted," Penguin said.

"Enough..." Law said bluntly. "Robin, please, continue."

Robin's clone repeated everything Nami and Chopper were saying to Law. How Wanda attacked Nami, thinking they were with Jack. How Chopper treated everyone effected by the poison gas, including Law's own crew.

Law's eyes widened at the thought of nearly losing everyone of his crew members. "I'm glad you're all safe," he repeated. "I gues I have the Straw Hats' to think for that, hu? Just one more reason to owe them my life."

"I'm sure it's safe to speak for all of us when I say you don't owe us anything," Robin said.


	13. Bege and Pekoms

"Though we were little more then strangers to you all..." Wanda said wiping away a tear. "You really managed to save every last one of us. We will never forget this debt as long as we live. One day we hope to be able to repay it." She wrapped her arms around Nami's neck and began licking her cheek.

"Now, now, that really isn't necessary," Nami said leaning way from Wanda.

"Waagghh! You guys are like minkatarians! Makes me proud to be a friggin' Straw Hat!" Franky said.

'So that's how things went down... I see now why we were welcomed so warmly...." Usopp said.

"Seriously though, this Jack guy grinds my gears!" Luffy announced. "Man, I promise you, one day I'll sock him and that Kaido good and hard!"

"But wasn't Jack's obituary...." Brook said.

Wanda sat up from licking Nami, "I have a hard time believing that that was actually true. You would too, if you seen the guy fight."

Chopper stood up and walked to the door. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Are you guys going to stay and talk here?"

"Hm?" Usopp said turning to the little doctor. "Do you have someplace you need to be Chopper?

"Well it's night now, so I thought I'd pay the ruler of the night, Nekomamushi, a visit and the guardians of Whale Forest. It's time for a check up!"

* * *

"So Straw Hat and the others are headed this way then?" Law said to Robin's clone.

"Yes. We'll all be here shortly. They'll continue on the way here," She said seeing Law looking a bit anxious.

"C-captain... I don't mean to pry... but is there something you're not telling us? I've never seen you look _that_ worried before...." Bepo side sitting next to Law.

"It's nothing.... Continue...." _Please be alright Sanji...._

* * *

"Tonight's a full moon, but it appears to be hidden by the clouds," Wanda said. "We're lucky."

"Sorry for dragging you along to, Carrot," Usopp said to the young rabbit girl.

"It's okay, I'm also a ruler's bird so..."

"So, Wanda...," Luffy said turning to face her as he sat on the snout of Crocky. "Based on what you said...."

"Yeah, Curly and Gasbrains haven't yet disappeared from your story," Zoro said.

"That event... to be honest, we haven't told most of this county's inhabitants what actually happened," Brook said, strumming on his guitar. "They just had their entire country destroyed... we didn't want to give them further cause to worry. All of this happened rather secretively, only two days ago. Steel yourselves as you listen to this tale. It may very well be that Sanji-san... is no longer able... to return to us."

"WHA~T?!" Luffy hollered.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SKELETON MEAN BY THAT!" Law said, jumping up from his seat suddenly. _It can't be...! Please, don't be them...!_

"I-I... don't know...." Robin's clone said softly.

"WAIT...!" Penguin hollered placing both hands on his head. "THAT MEANS WE WON'T GET ANYMORE OF BLACK LEG'S COOKING!"

"AAAAAH! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Shachi realized.

"WE HAVE A COOK!" Ikkaku yelled.

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP!"

"Sorry, Captain!"

* * *

"BUT HE SAID HE'D COME BACK IN HIS LETTER!" Luffy yelled.

"That's what we're trying to tell you!" Nami said. "What actually happened was a lot more serious!"

"HE WILL BE BACK! I BELIEVE IN SANJI!"

Nami sighed holding up the note, "it was a mistake showing them this first."

"Without that annoying crappy cook, I feel better so I don't mind at all," Zoro replied.

"No! Sanji is our firend!" Luffy yelled at him.

"This place is known as a 'phantom island'... because the island itself is a living being, log poses do not point to it. Normally it's all but impossible to find. However a grave mistake and an oversight were committed," Nami began.

"Though we managed to slip away from our enemies ship...," Brook said, once again taking over the telling of the story. 

_'You guys head for Zou ahead of us!'_

"We allowed them to catch wind of our destination. In addition, on their ship... unbeknownst to us, there rode a native of the phantom island! In other words, two days ago, Big Mom's ship came calling."

_'We're here! No problem. Two of us should be more then enough. Leave this to me_ _, Mama! Roar! Zou is my homeland!'_

* * *

"Huh? What the hell is this? Hey... where is everyone?" Pekoms said as he and Bege walked though the destroyed city. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED HERE?! ROAAR!! WHO DID THIS TO ZOU?! WAS IT THOSE DAMN STRAW HATS?!! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?!!"

* * *

"This rock was where our ancestors used to live.... One could say that the great elephant has always been carrying us and our entire history on its back!! And exchanging clothes is our sign of friendship!" Wanda told Nami as she tied the strings on the navigator's new dress.

"Wow, this look really grand...."

"Yeah... that outfit is a national treasure."

"Eeeh?! Are you sure I can have it?!" Nami asked, her eyes turning to berry signs.

"Of course, everyone agrees so."

"Ohhh, Garchu!" Sanji said running through the fort and stopping at every girl with hearts in his eyes. "Garchu! Garchu! Tristan ba~by~ Garchu!"

"Garchu to you to, Sanji! You really do love saying your hellos don't you!" Tristan said as she treated one of the Minks.

_What the hell does Garchu even mean?!! Is this some miraculous spell or something._

"Sanji, come hear! We've got to give you our Garchus as well!"

"GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM MEN!!

 _'Be mine, Prince Sanji.'_ Law's voice rang though the cook's head as he turned way from the male minks and headed to the room Nami was in. The hearts vanishing from his eye, he shook his head, _what's the matter with you, Sanji! Stop thinking about that! He's not here and you're in heaven! You can enjoy yourself until that demon gets here!_

He sighed to himself before his eyes turned back to hearts and he opened the door. "Woww, Viva-Minkship baby!!" He said before spotting Nami. "Woah!! A goddess?! No... It's NAMI-SWAAAAAAN! GARCHUUUU!"

Nami kicked him and he went flying out the window.

* * *

"Where's Momo?" Chopper asked as he mixed up some medicine.

"Same old... he seems to feel better cooped up like that," Brook said. "And I don't think he's in a condition to be seen either...."

"That's true.... Hey Caesar!! Where's that medicine?"

"I'm getting there! Oh, I'm pure genius!!"

"We need more! Get a move on already!!"

"Doctor Caesar, I've come to buy some medicine from you," said a cat Mink as she entered the room.

"Hey, don't get it wrong!! It's Cae... dar! My names Caedar!!" _Damn it!! Why should someone like me have to make medicine for everyone?!_ He thought handing the Mink a bag of medicine.

"Ah, Baron Corpse, you're fans are waiting for you out side," the girl said licking her hand.

"I don't want that kind of popularity!! Especially form dogs!!"

* * *

"Waaaaaahhhh!! Pekoms cried when he found all the Minks. "You're all okay!! Pops!! Mom!!! My friends and family!! Man, my heart nearly stopped when I saw the town!!"

"Well, it's all thinks to the Straw Hat Crew," said a bear mink.

"How long has it been already, Pekoms!!" Another said. "Welcome home!"

"Dammit, To think that something like this happened here!! Damn you, Jack of the Beast Pirates!!" Pekoms fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground.

"Hey, look!!" Nami said standing on the balcony and looking down into the crowd of Minks outside. Sanji walked out and stood next to her. "Aren't those guys from Big Mom's?"

"Ah, it's Pekoms. He was a real delinquent back them...," Wanda said. "Pretty infamous too. Do you know him?"

"Ah, So he's a Mink too...." Sanji replied.

"Gyaa!!" Caesar screemed when he came to see. "They must've heard we were here!! They're here for me!! Hey, please don't hand me over to them!!"

"You were our trump card against Doflamingo... but now that Luffy's taken him down we don't need you anymore." Sanji said glaring at him.

"Aww, c'mon... don't say such a thing! We're friends, aren't we?!"

"What the hell are you talking about...?! When did we become friends?!" Sanji continued glaring at him. "You were winning about something at Dressrosa too," he added folding his arms. "What did you do to Big Mom?"

Nami and Wanda turned to the scientists wondering the same thing.

"Uh... well... I was asked to do some research... somewhere... and... I might have asked for some extra founds... and blew them someplace else.... What was I supposed to do...? I thought Doflamingo had my back!!"

"Huh, then you deserve what's coming for you...," Sanji said bluntly. "I hope all they want is Caesar... Maybe we can just hand him over and get things over with...."

"Huh?!"

_I'mma go to the New World and kick your ass!!!_

"But then again, Luffy did pick a fight with her...."

_And the Mermaid Island will be mine!!_

"Yeah... and I broke their ship...!!" Chopper reminded.

"What should we do Sanji-kun?"

"Hey, Black Leg... wanna pair up and take those two out?!" Caesar said walking up behind Sanji. "Think about it! They're from the Big Mom Pirates but only the two of them are here! If it's just them, you and I can handle them together! Let's use my poison gas again and..."

Sanji thought for a moment, watching the injured Minks talk and laugh with Pekoms and he knew they couldn't let them get involved with what ever might happen. He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Nami-san, you guys wait here. Brook, come with me!"

"Yes."

 _Don't do anything stupid and reckless!_ Law voice echoed in Sanji's head.

_It's not! Shut up Law! Why won't you just stay out of my head!_

"Hey, Black Leg! What about my cool idea to assassinate them...?!"

"Idiots who don't think ahead should just shut up...." Sanji said before noticing that Bege had spotted him and their eyes meant. Sanji nodded once. He didn't like the way Bege was looking at him. It was almost like he was there for more then just Caesar.

Sanji walked to a distant forest away from the Right Flank Forest. Brook walking next to him and Bege and Pekoms following farther behind.

"Is there something I can help you with, Big Mom Pirates?" Sanji said with a dull tone. "Better not be making a big deal of things now.... The ones in the country are to hurt physically and mentally to deal with anything more.... If you need to talk, talk to me first. If that's not enough, I'm afraid we gotta take it out of the country. We're not gonna run or hide."

"Please let me just thank youuuuu!! Rawrrr!!" Pekoms cried nuzzling Sanji.

"Huh," Brook said.

"H-hey...," Sanji said.

"I didn't think something like this would happen to my hometown!! You've become our savior!!! I don't even know how else to think you!!"

 _Hmmm?_ Sanji thought a bit confused.

"We've got our orders from Mama to capture Caesar.... And another that could spell doom for your pirate group."

 _What?!_ Brook thought.

"Doom?"

"But it's fine!! We'll fail that one!! Just give us Caesar and we're good. I'll just make up some excuse and tell her I've let you get away.... She'll understand...."

"Hey Pekoms!! Our you out of your mind?! Don't let your feelings get in the way of work!!"

"Shut up Newbie!! I'll take the heat!! They saved my family and friends, I can't do it!!"

_The hell?_

"You useless fool!!!" Bege said holding up his hand.

There was a sound of gunfire, though no one had a gun. Pekoms hollered in pain as blood began to soak the back of his shirt.

"You bastard!!" Pekoms said.

"Ehhh?!!!" Brook gasped.

"He opened fire on his own comrade!!" Sanji said as Pekoms pasted out and fell to the ground.

"Hmph. A well known Pirate, it seems.... How amateurish of him to let his feelings get in the way of things...." Bege said. "He's not gonna be of any use now.... So I'll be dealing with you!!"

A door opened up on Bege's stomach.

"Let's roll!" Bege said looking down to the door.

"Yeaahhh!" Men hollered from the small door.

"Huh?!" Sanji said shocked.

The men came running out.

"Huh?!" Brook repeated.

"Men?!" They both yelled as they were being surrounded.

"Surrender now! These guys aren't like any of those out there!!" Bege said. "I'm sure you've hard of me. I'm part of the generation that you're captain's from!

 _Please! Promise me you'll be careful!_ Sanji shook his head, trying to shake Law's voice out of his thoughts.

"What the hell's his ability?! He's got people coming out of his stomach!" Sanji said in disbelief trying to ignore Law's voice.

"I'm the man who ate the Shiro-Shiro fruit... a castle man, if you may!"

"I thought I saw something resembling men in his hand a moment ago.... So it wasn't a mistake then!" Brook said.

"It would've been a lot easier to blow him up with cannons... but I didn't want to make it a big deal!! You guys aren't the only ones that are trying to avoid a situation like that!! The Minks are now your allies, that's for sure, and I'm very well aware of their combat abilities...."

"We're not looking for their help in the first place!" Sanji replied. "I'll accept anyone's challenge!"

"Sanji-san!"

"When it comes to this, we gotta stop them here!"

"I agree! Pekoms-san was trying to settle this peacefully, but he shot him like that! In the back! I can't forgive him either!" Brook said drawing his sword. 

"I knew that's what you would do. Vito!!" 

"No," came Nami's voice from behind them. "Let go of me!"

"Nami-san!"

"Chopper-san!"

The Firetank Pirates pointed their weapons at the two.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nami said. "We couldn't help worrying so...."

"I'm sorry! I thought there were only two enemies!"

Vito whispered something in Bege's ear.

"Oh...." Bege looked up into the trees, "Caesar, why don't you come out, too!?"

 _Ehh_ _?! How'd...?!_ Sanji thought.

"Or I'll shoot the seastone bullet aimed at you!! I'm counting down..., two...... one......"

"WAHH! Stop, don't shoot!! I'm here!! Don't shoot!!" Caesar said falling to the ground.

"Caesar!!"

"Looks like everyone's here then...." Bege smiled smugly. "Come to think of it, I don't have something like that on me."

"What did you say?!"

"But I do have a spear made of one... it's all the same. Alright, let's go somewhere better to talk, come on in then...."

"Damn it, we're dancing to his every tune!!" Sanji said as Nami and Chopper stood next to him with their hands in the air.

"This is an order!!"

* * *

  
"So he's with the Big Mom Pirates...!" Law said.

"Seems so...," Robin replied.

"What could they possibly want with him?!"

"Maybe it was a good thing the Straw Hats told you," Penguin said letting out a little chuckle and scratching the back of his head. "We didn't even know any of this."

"Why didn't they tell us? We're allies now, aren't we?" Shachi asked.

"Just because we're allies doesn't mean we need to tell each other our every secret," Law said waving a hand. _As long as it's not them... then maybe he'll be fine...._


	14. Thank You for Showing Me...

Sanji sat at the end of a long table, his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed. He waited Impatiently for Bege to show up as he tapped a finger on his arm. Nami and the others were setting on the floor behind him, all of them in chains.

Something seemed to materialize out of the chair across the table from him.

"Sorry for the wait...." Bege said appearing in the chair.

Sanji glared at him chewing on the end of his cigarette.

"Now, would you guys like to eat something?"

"Thank you but no thank you," Sanji replied.

The Straw Hats stared at the two, completely confused as to what was going on.

"You don't have to be humble. Maybe a glass of wine?"

Sanji slammed his fists on the table, "WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING!! GET DOWN TO BUSINESS ALREADY!!"

 _Urgh_ _... He'll kill us! He'll kill us! He'll kill us! I'm dead! I'm_ _deadddd_ _...!_ Caesar thought to himself as tears streamed down his face..

"What an impatient man.... You should cut yourself some slack sometimes," Bege said as Vito lit his cigar. "Thangs have changed sense we met a week ago.... I was asked to hand you this invitation...," he said holding up a card.

"Eh, Invitation?" Sanji asked confused.

"It's an invitation to Mama's tea party."

"Cut the crap," Sanji said leaning back against the chair and folding his arms once again. Why would I wanna go to Big Mom's tea party?"

"The highlight of the party will be a wedding ceremony."

"Screw it."

"The groom is the third son of the Vinsmoke Family," he said holding the card open for Sanji to see, "Sanji!"

"What?!" Sanji said taking a closer look at the card.

"WHAAAAT?!" Nami, Chopper, and Brook hollered.

"The bride is the thirty fifth daughter of the Charlotte Family, Pudding."

"MARRIAGE?!"

Bege laughed as Sanji's eyes widened in shock. His expression grew dark as he dropped his cigarette and drops of sweat formed on his face. He felt like he was going to be sick.

* * *

Law's eye widened and his face grew dark. _NO! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN! WHY THE HELL DID I TELL HIM TO GO ON AHEAD!_

* * *

Sanji stared at the card in Bege's hand, reading it again and again.

"Huh? D-during a tea party" Nami said with wide eyes.

"They'll hold Sanji's wedding?!" Chopper finished with the same expression as Nami.

Sanji's chest began to tighten making it difficult to breath. He couldn't say anything. He was frozen in anger, shock, and fear as his cigarette hit the ground.

"Take it," Bege said tossing the card so it landed in front of Sanji.

Sanji glared down at the invitation. The words 'Vinsmoke Family' echoing in his ears as he stared at the line, 'Groom - Third son of the Vinsmoke Family - Sanji.'

"Tch! Why, after all these years?!!" Sanji finally said with a shaky voice but, even so, his tone cold and eyes dark and filled with rage.

"Like I'd know the deal with your family...!" Bege answered.

Sanji clinched his teeth as he continued to stare at those two words, Vinsmoke Family.

The cigarette set a small fire on the carpet. 

_Damn it!! So much for telling them myself...!_

Bege jumped up and began to stomp out the fire. "Hey, what the hell?! You bastard! Are you trying to set fire to my castle?!"

"Hey, Sanji-kun..." Nami said. "What's this all about!?"

"Are you getting married?!" Chopper asked.

Again Sanji didn't say anything. Instead he glared at Bege and said, "Who made the decision without asking?!"

"Your family of course! Being a son of the Vinsmoke Family means... you're quite ill-bred.

Sanji let out a noise that almost sounded like a growl.

"V-V-Vinsmoke is Sanji-san's surname?! Sanji-san's... a Vi... Vinsmoke...?!" Brook asked with a stutter. "That name really sends chills down my spine.... But... wait, it can's be... can it...? That's impossible."

"They must've been some really terrible parents...," Bege laughed as he walked back to his chair, "Hey! Bring me a glass of wine!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Sanji-kun's relatives...?!" Nami repeated.

Brook turned to Nami, "Could you tell me again what the deel was with Sanji and the North Blue?"

"When we went to the island, Jaya, and visited a man named Monbran Cricket, I found this old book entitled, Noland the Lier..." Nami began.

* * *

"Noland the Lier...? That brings back old memories, I used to read it a lot."

"You know about this book Sanji-kun?" Nami asked looking at the back cover. "But it says it was published in the North Blue."

"Yeah, I was born in the North Blue. Didn't I tell you?"

"First time you said anything about it." Usopp said. "I thought you were from the East Blue, too."

"I grew up in the East Blue. But this story is pretty popular in the North Blue. People say it's just a kids story, but I've heard that this Noland guy really did exist! Well, who cares." He said with a big smiled.

* * *

  
"I remember feeling strange at that time. We met him in the East Blue but he said he was born in the North Blue."

"Ehh! But Nami-San...." Brook said. "If it is in fact true.... I know Luffy said it back at Punk Hazard and we talked about it after we left.... it's still a big deal.... In order to move to the East Blue from the North Blue, you have to surmount the Red Line! Remember Tashigi-San and I said it back at Punk Hazard!"

"That's right!"

"Is it difficult?" Chopper asked.

"Yes! It's not something so easy to pull off, crossing the entire sea and all.... It's not just one family moving to another place! It's a great voyage! Just what kind of background does Sanji-san come from...? What kind of childhood did he have?"

"And... hey, you know, Charlotte's Big Mom's surname too!!" Caesar informed.

"What?!" They said turning to the scientist.

"That fool! Is he gonna wed to Big Mom's daughter?!"

"Ehh?! Sanji!! Are you gonna be part of a Yonkou's family?!" Chopper asked.

"And if he really does wed her, and become Big Mom's son-in-law, you lot would automatically be a part of Big Mom's crew, or at least under her command!!"

"What!?" Chopper said.

"Stop right there.... Don't jump to conclusions!" Sanji finally said to them. "I don't see why I'm obligated to go to such a tea party!!" He added closing the card.

' _Why let someone you're free of control you, Black Leg?'_ Law's voice, once again, rang through the cooks mind.

"How ridiculous...." He held up the card and looked at it, "My wedding ceremony? Me getting married to a girl I've never met before?! You've got to be kidding me!" He tossed the card back to Bege. "Like the Straw Hat crew would go as low as going under your command!! I don't want them to become your subordinates either!" He stood up and leaned onto the table, "Our captain isn't someone who would just 'go' under someone else's command!! He isn't the type of guy who works for others! Luffy _will_ be the man that will one day become the King of the Pirates!!!"

The other three Straw Hats nodded once in agreement, "uh-huh!"

"Oh... That's some big talk...."

"That's all you have to say, isn't it? You can keep Caesar."

"Ehhh!!" Caesar said. "What?!"

"Let us go!"

"Screw you, Black Leg!" Caesar yelled.

"I think you have the wrong idea..." Bege laughed. "The invitation was only for you to see."

_'Am I really free of them, though?'_

"Huh?!" Sanji said.

"I wasn't waiting for a yes or no from you. Either way, you're inside my body right now! You guys have already been captured! So you will do as I say! I'll take you all to Mama!"

"What?!"

"You probably don't feel the motion right now, but I'm already on the move!!"

"Huh?" Nami gasped as she looked around.

"Is it really moving?!" Chopper asked.

"Gyaaaa!! She'll kill me, please let me goooo!!!" Caesar cried.

"You...!" Sanji began jumping up from his seat. A sharp object came flying at him and he leaned back as it stopped inches from his face. That's when he realized that it wasn't a sharp object but the table cloth.

"If you wanna fight, I'll fight you."

Just then the room began to shake. Sanji glanced to the side and back to Bege just as the table cloth changed shape.

"What the...?!" Sanji said as the table cloth wrapped over his shoulder and pulled him back to his seat, binding him to it.

"Sanji-kun!"

 _Again!_ Sanji thought trying to move. _Damn it! Can't move...._

_'You're useless, Sanji!'_

_Don't Sanji...!_

_'Failure!'_

_You're fine! you can get out of this!_

_'It's a shame... you know that Sanji? That I wish you've_ _never been born!'_

_....I hope...._

Just then the floor seemed to change into cannons and the candles in the candle stick on the table, as well as chandelier above Sanji's head, into knives.

"I have full command over the interior of the castle!" Bege said, his expression pure evil as the weapons sped towards Sanji.

He looked around at all the weapons, trying to stay focused and ignore the voices in his head.

_'Some times I get the feeling that this isn't going to last much longer....'_

"Everything is under my control!"

"Ahh!!" Nami screamed. "Help!"

"Wah!! Nami's sinking!!!" Chopper said.

Nami's screem broke Sanji out of his panic. "Nami-san!!" He said trying to look over his shoulder.

"Nami!" Chopper yelled. "I won't forgive you!"

"Bring her back up already!" Brook added.

"Errr.... Stop...!" Sanji said beginning to feel defeated as he watched Nami sink into the floor.

Bege laughed but did not stop.

"kihhh!" Sanji said clinching his teath and fists.

_'It...'_

"No!" Nami yelled before her mouth was covered by the floor.

"I SAID STOP!"

Bege laughed again but this time freed Nami.

"Are you alright?" Chopper asked her.

"Uh-huh," Nami panted.

"What a relief!" Brook replied.

"As you can see, even if I don't rough you up, you won't get away from Mama's tea party.

"Huh?!" Sanji said turning back to Bege as the table cloth began to release him and turned to normal.

"That's common knowledge throughout the New World."

"That's right...," Vito laughed twirling a gun on his finger, in each hand, as he walked up to Sanji. "Mama hates bitter sweets and empty seats at tea parties-rero." He placed one of the guns back in its holster. "When someone refuses her because he's ignorant-rero, he'll cry in regret later and I can't bear to see that-rero!" He laughed. "When you get an invitation to a tea party from Big Mom-rero, that's basically an undeclinable summons! So, if there's an invitation for you-rero, you have to go weather you like it or not! They say that even God and the Devil themselves would have to show up at her party if she wanted! Of course, you have a choice not to go, and in the end, it's all up to you-rero! But if you refuse..." he said as his other gun stopped twirling and he placed it in the holster. "Listen to me-rero." He said leaning down and whispered something in Sanji's ear.

Sanji's face turned scared and slowly to anger.... and then both.

_'scares me....'_

"Huh...?!" Nami, Brook, and Chopper said as Sanji turned to Vito.

Vito laughed.

Sanji reached inside his jacket. Expecting a weapon, Vito grabbed for his gun.

"Vito. Relax," Bege said and Sanji pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

Sanji took in a deep breath of smoke and let it out, trying to calm his nerves. "How did you find that out?!"

"What a funny question...." Bege replied.

There was a long period of silence as the two stared each other down.

"Who do you think we are...? Our master is one of the Yonkou, one of the most powerful Pirate's there are, reigning supreme over the new world. She has countless islands under her control and the power that she possesses is beyond your wildest imagination. Nothing is impossible for her. She has it all. If she tells someone she'll kill him, he'll die. She doesn't bluff. Stake your life on every word you say. If you wish to stay alive without becoming anybody's subordinate, do as she says, at least for now."

_'I don't want to have to go back....'_

Sanji removed the cigarette from his mouth and rest his hand on the arm of his chair.

"You'd do best not to go against her."

"Sanji-san, are you okay?!" Brook asked worried. "What did he say to you earlier?!"

 _I have no choice...,_ Sanji thought withought answering. _It was them! These guys coming here. This marriage..... And my wanted poster..... It was them.... all along...._

"What's the matter, Sanji?!" Chopper said, also worried. "We'll fight even against an Emperor!"

"Be quiet!" Said two of the men as they wrapped their guns around their necks.

_I won't allow that, Chopper.... I can't allow that!_

"Give me some paper and a pen," he said to Bege.

Bege smiled widely, "Bring them to him."

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you gonna leave a note for Straw Hat?" Bege laughed as Sanji wrote on the paper.

Nami and the others stared at Sanji in shock.

 _He can't be serious!_ Nami thought in disbelief.

He laid the pen down and folded the paper before standing up and walked over to his friends. He stopped when Bege's crew ran over and pointed their guns at him.

"Let him pass...," Bege ordered.

They lowered their weapons and Sanji nelt down in front of Nami and slide the note in her chains.

"Please, hand this to Luffy and everybody...." Sanji said softly. Nami could here a hint of sadness in his voice but she could tell he was trying to hide it.

_'I can't go back....'_

"Sanji-kun...," Nami said looking up at him.

"Nami-san..." Sanji began looking at each of his friends.

"Hmm?"

"Chopper..."

"Huh?"

"Brook...."

"Uh?"

"Believe this if nothing else.... I didn't mean to hide anything from my friends."

The three of them let out a quiet gasp as they stared at Sanji in complete confusion.

" _Vinsmoke._ That's something from the past that I thought I'd never have to deal with again. I didn't think it would catch up to me like this. I really need to go, sort things out, and put an end to all this."

They gasped.

"Wait a minute, Sanji-san. Do you mean 'by yourself'?" Brook asked.

_'That won't happen.'_

Sanji hugged his three friends.

"I feel a powerful presence outside," he said quietly. "It's probably one of the Minks. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Chopper asked looking up at the blond.

"Good luck."

_'How do you know?'_

He stood up lifting the three off the ground and spinning on his toes. He let go of them, throwing them out the open door.

"BLACK LEG!" Bege yelled.

"What about me?!" Caesar cried.

Bege's men were around Sanji in a second, guns ready to fire.

"That fool!"

"He's freed his allies!"

_'Because, you're crew cares about you."_

"That bastard!" Bege said angrily.

"Chase them!" One of the men said and they ran for the door.

Sanji ran for them, kicking down a few.

"Hold him down!" One of them said as they surrounded him.

Sanji spun on his heal, kicking each of them so they flew back and fell on the floor. Some more men came after him but he stopped them using 'party table kick course'. He came out of his hand stand, landing on his feet and Sky Walked towards Caesar.

'Damn! You little jerk!" Said one of the men as he got ready to shot Sanji.

"Wait-rero!" Vito hollered holding out his hand. "You can't shoot him!"

The man gasped and lowered his gun.

Sanji caught one of the guns that he had knocked out of one of the men's hands, tackled Caesar with just his foot, and pointed the gun at Caesar's head. "Don't move, you bastards!"

"Why...?" Caesar cried.

"Okay, listen carefully! This genius scientist is important to you and I bet you don't want me to blow his brains out!"

_'You're captain declared war against the world government to save one member...'_

"I'll get even with you, Black Leg!" Caesar said.

"I thought so." Sanji said when nobody moved. "You fools can't kill me either, can you?! Hearing about this marriage solves a mystery for me.... My wanted poster says 'only alive'! You gotta catch me alive! If you kill me, you'd piss somebody off, wouldn't you?! Have you been told to treat me civilly without even cuffs?! That's why you said something about me not even needing chains! Isn't it?! The person who made them write that phrase on the poster and the one who arranged my marriage must be the same person! And you obviously know who it is!"

Bege bit down on his cigar and it broke in two.

"Damn! Let's get out and chase them!" One of the men said.

_'...did he not?'_

"I said don't move!" Sanji said when the men tried to go to the door.

"Please, don't move!" Caesar begged in terror.

"You know someone's got my back now, don't you?! Don't worry! I'll come with you. To sort things out with that person! So don't do anything to my friends!"

_'So if he has to..."_

"All of you, stay were you are!" Bege finally ordered.

"What?!"

"Father!"

"There is a... monster... outside now!"

"Nekomamushi!" Nami said.

"You're up!" Chopper added.

_Is that a cat monster?! I didn't know there was such a terrible thing here!_

"Hey," Nekomamushi said to Bege. "You-gara, who are you? I saw Pekoms lying down back there bleeding."

Bege began to sweat as he stared up at Nekomamushi.

"Did you-gara do that?"

"No, you got it wrong! I'm his crewmate!" Bege lied.

"Crewmate?"

"Yes, we belong to the same pirate group! We've actually been attacked by the remnants of Jack's crew!"

"That's not true!" Nami said. "Don't be fooled! He shot Pekoms!"

"Why would I shoot my ally!" Bege said turning to her.

Nami got up and walked to Bege. She looked into the open door.

"Sanji-kun, come on out! Why do you wanna stay?!"

"Tell us what's really going on, Sanji!" Chopper said coming to stand next to Nami.

_'...I'm sure he'll declare war against Germa if they ever try to take you back.'_

"What do you mean you need to go?! Why can't we all go together?!" Brook asked leaning to see through the door. "Let's wait for Luffy-san and everybody, Sanji-san!"

"S-stay away!" Bege said backing away.

"Come on out already!" Brook begged.

"This _is my_ problem," Sanji said, not facing them.

The three gasped.

"I'll be back." He looked over his shoulder at them, forcing a smile in hopes to stop their worrying, "tell them 'hi" for me."

They all gasped again as the door closed.

_'That's what I'm afraid of.'_

Bege ran off, jumping into the air. "Castle Tank!" He was gone in seconds, taking Sanji with him.

_I'm sorry._

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled after them.

_I never wanted to do this to you._

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami said running after him and dropping his note.

_I never wanted to lie to you._

"SANJI-SAN!"

_Thank you...._

"SANJIIIII-KUNNNN!" Nami yelled.

Tears streamed down their faces as Nami ran after him. The note unfolded as it fluttered to the ground.

_For showing me...._

"SANJI-KUN! DON'T GOOOO!" Nami cried. "LET US HELP YOU!" She fell to her knees.

The note hit the ground.

_What it's like...._

"Nami! Chopper! Should I just chase him?!" Wanda asked running up behind them.

_To have..._

"No, it's no use, Wanda-san!"

Wanda stopped running. "Baron Corpse!" 

_Friends..._

Brook sat on his knees. 

_To be..._

His tears fell to the ground, "Even if we can catch up to him..."

_Cared about..._

"...he has..."

_To be..._

"...no intention of coming back now!"

_loved..._

The last image they had of Sanji, smiling that forced, wide smile, flashed through their minds. _To my buds, I've gotta go see a girl. I'll be back. Sanji._  
  



	15. The Two Captains' Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I really hope I'm blending the original and my ideas at least decently. I know right now it's mostly the original but once they leave Zou it should switch to being mostly mine... should anyway. I'll do my best!

"DAMN IT!" Law said absentmindedly throwing Kikoku.

Shachi and Penguin ran over, jumped up in the air and caught their captain's sword.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Bepo asked placing a hand on Law's shoulder. "You never treat Kikoku like that...."

Law didn't answer. He stood there staring at the ground, his hand clinched so tight that his fingers felt wet.

"C-captain...?" Shachi said as Law's blood dripped to the ground.

Robin's clone stood up and placed a hand on Law's other shoulder. "This is Sanji we're talking about. He'll be fine."

Tears welled up in Law's eyes, "you don't understand.... I swore to him this wouldn't happen! ...There's no way he'll be able to handle this on his own!"

* * *

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Robin?" Nami asked when they finished the story.

"Oh... I sent a clone with Law.... He wanted to know what was going on so I relayed everything you just said to him...."

"Why's he care?" Zoro asked.

"That's not my place to say.... Anyway... apparently Law knows something about this that we don't...."

"Oh...?" Nami said. "Like what? We've known Sanji-kun longer then him.... Why would he know something we don't?"

"They're both from the North Blue.... I think he knows something about Sanji from his time there...."

"Can't you ask him what it is?"

Robin shook her head, "He promised Sanji he wouldn't say anything."

"Oh so not only is the shitty cook lying to us but now he's got other people keeping secrets from us!" Zoro said. "And he expects us to trust him!"

"Sanji's our friend! If he was hiding something from us then he had his reasons Zoro!" Luffy said taking Sanji's note from Nami as Brook began to sing a song about Nekomamushi.

"What a lovely song," Robin smiled. "Is that really who he is? Master Nekomamushi?"

"Nope!"

"What do you mean 'nope'?!!" Usopp said.

"I'm singing about how I imagine him to be."

"Okay, guys! So when Sanji said there's this girl he has to meet real quick. He means he's gonna get married?!"

"Perhaps." Nami said hugging her knees. "Perhaps not. We don't know. He had a sort of resigned, resolute look on his face when he said it, like he was determined.

"But here he says he'll be back! He promised!" Luffy protested. "...Ah! I get it! He's going to bring his bride back with him!"

"What?!" Usopp said.

"That means our crew's gonna have another member!"

Nami sighed, "you're so optimistic.

"Luffy-san. The bride is the Yonkou's daughter. That means we'll become Big Mom's subordinates." Brook said.

"What?! No way!!" Luffy said slamming a fist on Crocky's head.

"Right you are. Of course, Sanji-san doesn't want that either. He was adamant about how against the idea he was and refused it firmly right then and there," Brook said. "But that troubles me. Considering who he is dealing with this time, if he couldn't avoid the marriage, what do you think he would do?"

"Well, he would...," Usopp said looking down, deep in thought. He gasped in realization.

"Yeah," Chopper said with tears in his eyes. "He's the kind of guy who'd try not to cause us any trouble...," he tried to hold back his tears as he continued, "so he'd try to separate himself from us!"

"You mean Sanji will quit this group?!" Luffy said punching Crocky on the head once again, "That's even more unacceptable!"

"When he tossed us out," Nami began. "Sanji-kun could've gotten away too. When he wrote the note, I think he'd already made up his mind to go by himself."

"Now we know everything. You've been through a lot," Robin said.

"Big Mom's daughter, huh?" Franky said. "He got a pretty troublesome offer of marriage."

"And did you say Vinsmoke?" Usopp asked, his arms folded. "I guess that family is the key. It could be Sanji's father or mother or brother.... They once lived in the North Blue and then moved to the East Blue and now, they're in the New World. Unbelievable!"

"Vinsmoke?" Robin repeated thoughtfully.

"Do you know of them?" Franky asked.

"I think I've heard of them before... I'm sorry. I can't remember."

"We're sorry," Nami said again. "I wish we could've stopped him at least until you guys arrived...."

"Sanji wouldn't let you stop him. It's not your fault, guys," Robin disagreed as her clone looked at Law and said, "It's not your fault either, Tra-guy. So stop acting like it is."

"I told them to go ahead with out us!"

"If you didn't, Doflamingo would have killed them. At least this way he's alive."

"He would rather have been killed by Doflamingo," Law muttered. "Can't say I blame him."

Robin's clone tilted her head and her eyes narrow, "what do you mean."

_I have no choice now.... I'm sorry, Sanji... but it's time... they need to know._

"But, Robin," Chopper sobbed. "What if we never get to see him again?!"

"Nothing wrong with that," Zoro finally spoke up after being silent throughout most of this conversation.

"Huh?! What are you saying, Zoro?!" Chopper asked angry and tears streaming down his face.

"I mean, if he was leaving for good, he should have said 'thank you for everything' and 'I'm sorry for causing so much trouble'."

"No, that's not the point!" Chopper yelled.

"That is the point. Thank about it. We're on an unstoppable train now. Remember what Caesar said? The biggest customer of SMILEs, the artificial Devil Fruit, is Kaido. We pissed Doflamingo off by destroying the lab on Punk Hazard, we destroyed the SMILE factory in Dressrosa, and the man who's gonna go nuts next is... Yonkou Kaido! He's not some distant threat anymore. We've already had a fight with his subordinates, the Beast Pirates. Jack, who ruined this country, and others will come after us in a matter of time! We're allying with Tra-guy for upcoming battles. I don't know why but it seems like Kinemom and the others are targeted by Kaido too. We'll face Yonkou Kaido very soon! And in the midst of all this, that twirly-eyebrowed idiot goes and sticks his nose in the business of another Yonkou, Big Mom! How stupid can that fool be?!"

Chopper looked as if he wanted to yell at Zoro, however Nami beet him to it. 

"WAIT A SEC! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE DIDN'T STICK HIS NOSE IN ANYTHING! WHAT HAPPENED IS SEPARATE FROM ALL THAT OTHER STUFF! YOU BOORISH SON OF A GUN!" She yelled pushing Brook out of her way.

"N-Nami-san...?" Brook said as she held him down.

"DON'T GO MAKING SHITTY EXCUSES FOR HIM! First of all, how could he get wrapped up in such a thing as marriage?! It's such a small deal!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Both of you! Don't get so heated up!" Brook pleaded. 

"IT _IS_ A BIG DEAL! DON'T MAKE LIGHT OF ANOTHER'S TROUBLES! IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO DECIDE HOW BIG OR SMALL SOMEONE ELSE'S PROBLEM IS!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" They yelled turned to Robin who was chuckling.

"Law says your a stupid Marimo, Zoro."

"THEN HE CAN GO JOIN THAT STUPID COOK! STOP RELAYING OUR CONVERSATIONS TO HIM! IT'S NONE OF HIS DAMN BUSINESS!

"All right!" Luffy finally said throwing his arms in the air. "We don't know what's on his mind and we never will if we don't go ask him! So let's go!"

"Wha~t?!" Chopper hollered. He leaned forward to far and fell off Franky's head.

"Oi! Drop it! Just forget it, Luffy!" Zoro said.

"Don't tell me you wanna pay Big Mom a visit! You're the one that picked a fight with her! Or have you forgotten?!" Usopp said.

"We have no choice!" Luffy argued. 

"We can't just march in there without a plan, strategy, or reinforcement! We'll just get crushed and that'll be it!" Franky said as Chopper climbed back onto his head.

"She's a Yonkou, Luffy. Don't forget that," Robin warned. "She's on a completely different level then any of our past enemies. 

"Then we'll go quietly and sneak in!"

"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND SO EASY! HOW DO WE FIND THEM.

* * *

Law looked up to Robin's clone, "If you guys are going after him then so am I!"

"Wha~!" The Heart Pirate's yelled in disbelief.

"B-but Captain?!" Ikkaku protested.

"You guys will go on ahead to Wano! I'm going with Straw Hat!"

"But we just reunited!"

"This whole thing is my fault! If I never told him to come here without us then this never would have happened! I swore to him it wouldn't! So I need to fix it!"

"I'm sure Luffy won't mind. He's quite found of you.... Then again he's found of almost everyone he meets," Robin chuckled.

* * *

  
Chopper thought for a moment, "....Well, there is a way to go after them, but...."

"He's right," Brook said. "Sanji-san has gone because of the Big Mom Pirates but they left something big behind. In their haste, they forgot a rather important person. If he's awake, maybe we can ask him a thing or two. After all, there should be something he can tell us?"

"That person?" Robin asked.

"Let's just keep going. We may as well pay him a visit," Brook said as they continued forward.


	16. Heart Pirates Reaction

Upon arriving at the Whale Forest, the Straw Hats were once again treated by a crowd of Minks shouting 'Garchu'.

"I'm glade to see you! Our savior and their friends!"

Luffy stood up and looked around.

"Let me say it once again. Thank you!"

"Who is this?!" Luffy asked turning around.

"Sorry for my subordinates' action in the forest," said a jaguar minks who was standing on a tree branch above the Straw Hats. "They were to wary of invaders," he added before jumping down, now standing in front of the Crocky Luffy was on.

"Were you there?" Luffy asked not remembering him from before.

"Yes, I was up in a tree. Bepo and the others are waiting for you-game guys back there," Pedro informed.

Luffy jumped down from Crocky. "We can see them later," he replied placing his hand on his hips. "We wanna see Nekomamushi and the Lion Mink, Pekomamushi.... The lion first."

"Garchu!" He said pressing his cheek to Luffy's. Without moving he began to quietly explain the situation, "If you're talking about Pekoms, you're in luck, he's awake now. He's in the building at the back. We've kept the whole incident secret from everybody. Sanji is a nice guy. I hope we can help you in some way."

"Luffy! I'm worried about Nekomamushi so I'll be going on ahead to see him first."

"Okay!"

"Then let me lead the way Doctor Chopper," said a reindeer mink as she nuzzled his cheek.

Chopper's eyes widened. He jumped forward before turning around and stumbling backwards. He tripped and rolled backwards. Getting a better look at the girl, his eyes turned to hearts as he froze stiff.

"Hey, Chopper! Why are you frozen all the sudden," Usopp asked standing next to the girl.

"I-I-I'm not frozen."

"You're acting strange," he said leaning forward.

Pink sparkles seemed to appear, arching over the blue-nosed reindeer's head like a rainbow as his heart eyes began to glow.

"It's this way," the girl smiled.

"O-okay!"

Nekomamushi is taking a bath now."

"O-oka~ Huh! A BATH?!"

Robin, Usopp, and Brook went with Chopper while Nami and Zorry went with Luffy. **(I'll add Franky once I figure out we're he's actually at because I don't remember and I haven't seen him in the mange or anime in these two scenes nor heard him so we'll be getting back to that.)**

* * *

  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! I GET HIS FOOD IS GOOD BUT NEVER GETTING TO EAT IT AGAIN IS NOT WHAT'S IMPORTANT HEAR!" Law said, finally having enough of Shachi and Penguin whining.

"C-captain.... You've been rather tense since you got here.... Not to mention your decision to go with the Straw Hats.... You haven't been yourself...," Bepo said concerned for his captain. "Why dose this have you so on edge and touchy? It isn't like Black Leg's on our crew.... Why's it got you so... worried?"

"Yeah...," Shachi said turning to the two. "I get that we're allies.... but for you to go as far to say that you're going with Straw Hat to save him.... That's unlike you...."

"Not to mention the fact that you actually started _crying_ over it....," Penguin added. "That's really unlike you."

Law sighed, "Alright.... I guess I should probably tell you too.... I have to tell the Straw Hats now anyway.... Not to mention as my crew you have a right to know as well.... At least some of it anyway."

The rest of the Heart Pirate's began to gather around (Yes encluding Pandaman... **(okay so in the manga he's not actually shown as the member of the crew but in the anime he is... however In chapter 815 page 16 he is seen on the sixth frame so we'll just go with he's currently on Law's crew and that's why he was there.)** ).

"I know something about him that his crew didn't.... they now know some of it but not all of it.... I had my suspicions about it for a long time... but I didn't know for sure until Straw Hat blurted out that Black Leg was born in the North Blue back at Punk Hazard...."

"W-wait.... I just realized... Devil Child said something about the Vinsmokes...." Penguin said.

"Black Leg is a Vinsmoke...?" Shachi said turning to Penguin. "HUUUUH! BLACK LEG'S A GERMA PRINCE!"

"WHAAA! GERMA'S REAL!"

"WHY DON'T YOU YELL A LITTLE LOUDER! I DON'T THINK THE LEFT FLANK FOREST WAS ABLE TO HEAR YOU!"

"Sorry captain. Please continue." They said.

"Sanji didn't want the others to find out.... So... I might have... told him... I wouldn't tell them... if he.... You guys are going to think I'm a complete ass...."

"Captain, we'd never think that!" Bepo said.

"So You black mailed the guy.... Big deal...," Shachi said.

"It is a big deal!" Ikkaku said. "What the hell did you even black mail him with?! Other then that he's a prince of Germa you've got nothing on him!"

Shachi and Penguin laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"It's obvious isn't it? Did you not pay any attention back at Sobaody?" Penguin replied still laughing.

"Captain's got a crush on Straw Hats cook!" Shachi finished.

Law's face turned a bright red.

"Did you really think we didn't notice?"

"The second you saw him when they walked into that auction house... it was so obvious!"

"Not to mention, Penguin and I couldn't help but notice that you've kept every article about the Straw Hats every sense then as well as Black Legs wanted posters."

"And you've recently stopped calling him Black Leg and started calling him by name."

"If that's not a dead give away then I don't know what is."

"You two are making me sound like some sort of stalker!"

"We're not trying to...."

"It did shock us at first...."

"That you would fall for a guy...."

"But we support you all the way Captain," They smiled.

Law stared at Shachi and Penguin. He didn't know how to respond. He cared about his crew and he knew his crew cared about him... but he had thought for sure that they would judge him for this.

"You're our captain. Joining your crew was our choice.... Why would we judge you over something as petty as who you fall in love with and how you choose to get them to fall for you?" Shachi asked.

"The only thing I would like to know is did you mean it? When you said you'd tell everyone?" Penguin asked.

That snapped Law back to his senses, "n-no, of course not! If I were him I wouldn't want anyone to know that either."

"Well then maybe you should go tell him that!" Shachi smiled.

"You're seriously okay with me going with Straw Hat? After we just finally reunited!?

"The only thing we ask is that you don't get yourself killed by Big Mom... or any one for that matter."

"We'll meet you at Wano!" Bepo joined in.

"Just bring that stubborn idiot back safely if that's who you want to be with. Just because he's a prince of Germa doesn't meam he has to fight by himself. Isn't that what his friends are for?"

"Ikkaku." Law looked at each of his crew's smiling faces. "You guys," he smiled back. "Alright, I would think Straw Hat is here by now. Why don't we go find him?"

"Aye Captain!"


	17. Law's a Nerd

"HOLD YOUR HORSES STRAW HAT!" Pekoms yelled after Luffy as he ran to get Chopper... forgetting that he didn't know where to go.

"Hrm?" Luffy said spotting something green out of the corner of his eye.

He looked over to find Zoro setting on a bench just outside the door. His legs crossed, arms behind his head, and three swords by his side.

"Zoro!" He smiled. "You were here?"

Zoro opended his eye and looked up to his captain.

"Did you hear all that just now?"

"I did," he replied bluntly.

"You're probably...," he began with his big shut-eyed smiled. "All worried about Sanji! Aren'tcha?" He chuckled.

"Don't make me kick your ass. I told you to leave that idiot alone.

* * *

"NEKOMAMUSHI IS BLEEDING ALL OVER~!!!" Chopper yelled, his eyes bugging out of his head.

* * *

"They're this way," Law said to his crew before they could even see the Straw Hats, sencing their presents.

"You're going to introduce us to them right!" Shachi said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Law said getting annoyed with their constant begging this whole way.

"Properly, right!" Penguin add. "We're allies now and if you and Black Leg are going to be seeing each other then...."

"I said I'd introduce you!"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, you damn monster cat!!!" Zoro yelled, a lump now growing on his head.

Luffy couldn't help himself but laugh at the situation.

"Hrm?" Law said with a frown as they entered the small clearing, a drop of sweat appearing on his forehead. "What's this ruckus about?"

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BLOOD!! SOMEONE GO GET SOME BLOOD FOR ME, STAT!!" Chopper ordered frantically.

"Yes, Doctor Chopper," Said the reindeer mink as she ran to fulfill his request.

Chopper gasped lovingly at the reindeer girl's response, "Th... Th... Thank... Tha..."

"What's wrong, Chopper...?!" Usopp yelled his arms thrown in the air as the concern filled his voice.

"GET YOUR ASS UP, MONSTER CAT!! I'LL SKIN YOUR MANGY HIDE!!" Zoro yelled clearly ready to explode.

"Alright, Settle down... he's still wounded!" Usopp cautioned the swordsman, raising a hand.

 _What the hell is going on with these idiots, now,_ Law thought with a sigh. _Do they have no concern for Sanji's situation?_

"Ahh! Tra-guy~!" Luffy said happily, waving a hand high in the air. "Is that your crew~?!

"That's right," Law replied looking to the ground and pointing over his shoulder with his bandaged arm. "I brought them here to introduce them. All twenty members of my crew!"

"PLEASE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE, STRAW HAT!!!" They said striking different poses. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin standing in the front of the group.

"Yo!" Luffy waved smiling his contagious smile.

"We've got something to talk about," Law said disregarding what Penguin had said about 'properly' introducing them.

"Sure," Luffy replied.

"THAT'S IT!" Bepo said for the rest of the crew as his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"RUUUUUUDE!!!" They yelled each one giving him a thumbs down. "TOTALLY DISSING US, CAPTAIN?! RUUUUUDE!!"

"They're nothing more then allies. You don't have any need to get along with them."

"WHAT ABOUT BLACK LEG?!" Shachi asked.

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?!"

"From what it sounds like, you've been getting along with him just fine!!"

Luffy chuckled, "Sanji and Tra-guy are good friends! Law said so!"

Shachi and Penguin held a hand out to Luffy and gave Law a 'point proven ' expression.

Law sighed. "Crew, Straw Hat. Straw Hat, crew." He said pointing back and forth at his crew and Luffy. "There, happy now?"

"NO!!!"

"WOULD SOMEONE GET THIS MONSTER CAT THE HELL OFF OF ME!!! ...!... DON'T SUDATE HIM, CHOPPER!!"

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS STOP GOOFING AROUND!!! SANJI HAS GONE TO BIG MOM'S PLACE!! HOW THE HELL DID THINGS END UP LIKE THIS?!" He said as his last nerve with the Straw Hats' antics finally snapped. He then turnied to look at Nami, Chopper, and Brook. "HOW COULD YOU THREE LET THIS HAPPEN?! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO IS THERE?! STOP TAKING HIS SITUATION SO LIGHTLY!!! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING ABOUT WHAT THOSE PEOPLE PUT HIM THROUGH!!!"

"HEY! DON'T GO BLAMING THEM FOR WHAT THAT IDIOT COOK DID!" Zoro yelled finally free of Nekomamushi.

"THAT _IDIOT_ CARES ABOUT ALL OF YOU MORE THEN YOU THINK!! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU, YOU STUPID MOSS HEAD!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S TRYING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF?!!"

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Zoro said in response to the 'Moss Head' comment.

Both of them began to draw their swords.

"FIGHTING WITH EACHOTHER ISN'T GOING TO DO US OR SANJI ANY GOOD!!!"

Law took a deep breath before placing Kikoku back in its sheath, "Your right Cat Burglar."

"What the hell does any of this even matter to you? Other then the fact that he picked a real lousy timing to get involved with another Yonkou."

Zoro caught a glance of Shachi and Penguin looking at each other with a huge grin.

"CAPTAIN'S IN LO~" Bepo began as Shachi and Penguin's smiles faded and they jumped on Bepo. One held him in a head lock while the other held his mouth shut.

"Shut up, Bepo!" They growled in his ears as he tried to break free of their grip.

Robin chuckled at the three before walking up to Law and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Tra-guy...."

"Yeah... I know.... It's time I break my promise...," he said sadly, disappointed in himself for not being able to keep his prince's secret any longer, though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"You don't have to tell us all of it... just the important parts."

Law nodded once, his eyes glued to the ground as he gestured for the Straw Hats to fallow him back into Pekoms room where Chopper and Usopp had managed to take Nekomamushi. Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin fallowed close behind their Captain.

Luffy climbed up onto Nekomamushi's stomach and sat down cross-legged. Pekoms stared at them unsure as to what was going on.

"What the hell were you two talking about, Robin? Do you know something we don't?"

"Sort of.... Law knows more about it then I do... but what Law knows is the important part.... however I get the feeling that we have learnt some of it already, between what you three told us and whatever you learned from Pekoms."

"Then spill it. What the hell else is that Shitty Cook keeping from us?!" Zoro replied turning to Law. "And what was that crap about him caring more then I think?! If he did he wouldn't be such a pain in the ass!"

"Did you ever think that maybe he sees you as a brother but doesn't know how to react because the brothers he does have always treated him worse the shit?"

"Brothers?" Nami repeated.

Law nodded, "he has two older brothers and one younger, as well as an older sister."

"Why the hell would he tell you this and not his crew?"

"He didn't tell me. I've head my suspicions about it for a long time.... But Straw Hat was the one that confirmed it."

Luffy tilted his head while cocking a brow, "me?"

"When you said that Sanji was from the North Blue...."

_'Sanji!_ _Tra_ _-guy's from the North Blue too! That means you two should become good friends, right?!'_

_'NO IT DOES NOT!'_

"How does Luffy saying he's from the same ocean as you confirm that he has three brothers and a sister?!" Zoro said.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I think Captain means that Straw Hat confirmed _who_ Black Leg _is_ and not the number of siblings he has," Shachi said.

"You all now know... so I don't think I'm going back on my word to him if I tell you what it means to be a Vinsmoke...."

"So then, Sanji-San really is a member of _the_ Vinsmoke family?" Brook asked.

"You know them?"

"I know _of_ them. The very name sends a chill down my spine...."

"And for good reason. The Vensmokes are pure evil."

"Pekoms told us they're a family of assassins," Nami replied.

Law nodded, "they are, of a sort. This would be quicker if you could tell me everything Pekoms told you before I go on. Then I can fill in the blanks."

Luffy and Nami nodded.

"I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Pekoms finally joined in on the conversation. "I can repeat it all myself!"

"Alright, then please, repeat yourself...."

"Black Leg's marriage has absolutely nothing to do with the Straw Hats. It is a political marriage to unite the bloodlines of the the Charlotte family and the Vinsmoke family. Once the marriage is complete Black Leg Sanji will no longer be a member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Law yelled. "That's not the kind of detail I was looking for...."

"He also told us that Sanji's father is head of the mythical evil army Germa 66 and is infamous in the underworld. And if he doesn't attend the tea party he will receive a gift... the gift bing the head of someone he knows," Nami continued.

Law's face grew dark.

"Be it one of us, or someone from the Baratie, more then likely Zeff, or someone from the Kamabakka Kindom were he trained for the past two years."

"Is that it?"

Nami nodded, "Yeah, that, and everything we told the others about what happened the other day, is all we know."

"Well, you all might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you.... Sanji wanted to tell you himself... he never wanted to hide anything from you and he even claims to have dropped hints in the past.... But no matter what he did he just couldn't work up the nerve or even courage to think about his past long enough to tell you all," Law began as everyone currently not sitting down took a seet. "Where is Cyborg at?"

"That's a good question.... We haven't seen him in awhile," Nami replied.

"Nor have we," Robin answered.

"Never mind then. We can just tell him later.... Germa 66... is a kingdom affiliated with the world government.... Sanji's father is Vinsmoke Judge... and Germa's King.... Making Sanji a Prince."

"WHAAAAAAAAAA~?!"

"Wait! If he's dropped hints.... then that means...!" Nami began.

_'Hey, don't give Nami-san any dangerous weapons, Usopp!! Nami-san and Vivi-chan don't need to fight... cause I'll protect them!! Just call me Prince!!_

_'Prince.'_

_'Shut the hell up dammit!!!'_

"All the times he made jokes about being our 'prince charming' he was...." Robin continued.

_'Who the hell are you...?!'_

_'Me...? I am... Mr. Prince.'_

"SERIOUS!!"

"That bastered! Keeping something like that from his crew!" Zoro said.

"I already told you he didn't want to!! Not to mention he said that himself!!"

"Well technically he said that he didn't _mean_ to hide anything from us," Nami replied.

"Same thing really.... When I asked him about it he said he wasn't hiding it. Or at least he wasn't trying to anyway. It's just something he doesn't like to think about and it's never came up. He said he just wasn't ready for people to know."

"The hells that supposed to mean?" Asked Zoro.

"It means he'd rather die then let the government find out about his relation to Germa and the Vinsmokes. As Cat Burglar and I have already said Germa is evil. They're feared throughout the North Blue.... Sanji doesn't want people running for their lives the second they see him. Not to mention he was afraid that you guys would view him differently if you knew, and that you knowing would put your lives in danger."

"Well I could careless about his past. I'm going to go bring him back! And I'm going alone because like Robin said if we all go it could start a war and we don't have time for that right now."

"You will care if I told you how his family treated him.... Did you know he freaks out if he feels like he can't fight back?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, freaks out," Nami asked.

"He has flashbacks to his time at Germa... that then causes him to have panic attacks.... He's weak to his family.... They terrify him.... He's afraid of what they'll do to you if he doesn't comply to his father's wishes.... He may have said he'll be back.... He may have said that he needed to go and sort things out to put an end to this... but he's not strong enough to face them by himself.... They're going to get to him and make him feel like the only thing he can do is defect from your crew and go along with this marriage.... Germa is Sanji's hell.... It's his cage.... If we don't get to him soon he'll decide he can't come back, that you'll be better off without him.... Hell he already thinks you'd be better off without him."

"SANJI'S NOT WEAK!" Luffy said.

"I know he's not.... That was a poor choice of words.... He's not weak to them, they just make him _feel_ like he is."

"But why would he think that?!" Chopper asked.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for him we all would be dead by now! He's our strongest swimmer, **(This was conferred, Sanji said something about it on Punk Hazard when he had to jump into the lake to get** **Kinemon's** **torso.... although** **Jinbe** **will be taking that spot soon (but he'll still be the strongest human swimmer.))** I can't tell you how many times he's had to save our devil fruit users after falling into the ocean," Nami said.

"Not to mention all the times he's saved our asses in fights.... Remember Eneru?" Usopp reminded.

"And the banana crocodile things... or were they alligators?" Luffy added.

"He's saved us all more times then we can count. So why would he think we'd be better off without him?!" Chopper cried.

"He's never had to save me," Zoro said.

"You Lier! You were in that cage with us at Crocodile's casino!" Nami replied, "as well as Mr. 3's candle thang!"

"Hey! I saved you from that!"

"Yes, Sorry Usopp, that was you. But Sanji has alway managed to be at the right place at the right time.... And if you think about it, because he was off doing his own thing at Little Garden he _did_ save our lives as well as Alabasta...."

"Yeah that is true.... He did find us that eternal pose to Alabasta which saved us a year of waiting for the log pose to set."

"But why would he think that?!" Chopper repeated again, interrupting Nami and Usopp's side conversation.

"It seems to me that he has a poor sense of self worth thanks to his family.... And it seems to have gotten worse sense we formed this alliance.... Maybe if I hadn't confronted him about it and let him know I knew...."

"Don't blame yourself, Tra-guy.... But what exactly did they do to him? And if he's a prince then why was he working at a restaurant in the East Blue when we meant him and not in his kingdom in the North Blue?" Nami asked.

"Vinsmoke Judge is obsessed with science.... to the point that all Sanji is to him is... a failed experiment.... He resents Sanji...."

"What do you mean 'failed experiment'?" Usopp asked.

Law looked to Chopper, "If you didn't like Caesar doing experiments on those kids, you're really not going to like this.... Bepo were is our Submarine docked?"

"We tied it to the right hind leg. But if your wanting _that,_ Shachi and Penguin brought it ashore with us."

Law nodded before holding up a hand. "Room.... Anyone got a rock or something?"

"Here's one, Captain," Shachi said tossing the rock to Law.

"Where are they?"

"On the table in the building we came from," Penguin answered.

"Shambles."

The rock vanished and was replaced with a wooden box. Law handed the box to Bepo and flipped open the two latches.

"Straw Hat, _do not touch these...._ They are the first additions and in mint condition. I will not have them destroyed because of you, do you under stand!" Law said tacking out a thin paper back book. "Niko can hold them for you, I trust her with books."

"You've. Got. To. Be. _Kidding_. Me," Nami said realizing what the contents of the box was. "How many of those do you have?!"

"All of them...," Law said bluntly. "Well except for the newest one. I've been kinda to busy to go buy it. This is volume 33 when we get to see the Vinsmoke siblings back stories."

"Wait, there's books about these people?!" Zoro said.

"Well comics.... They're the antagonist.... The protagonist is Sora, warrior of the Sea," he replied flipping threw the pages. "Ah, here we are." He added before turning the book around for everyone to see. "This is the number one of Germa 66, Sparking Red, Ichiji."

"Ichiji? Isn't 'ichi' 'one'? Chopper asked. "So that means 'san' in 'Sanji' actuality means three?!"

Law nodded. "The number two of Germa 66, Electric Blue, Niji. And the number four of Germa 66, Wench Green...."

"Let me guess," Nami began, "Yonji."

"Let's just say, it's a good thing this man didn't have anymore kids, especially sons.... five through seven would have been named Goji, Rokuji, and Nanaji.... Yeah he's got a problem...."

"YOU FORGOT THE NUMBER ZERO!" Shachi and Penguin said. "POISON PINK, REIJU!"

"I WAS GETTING THERE! The number zero, and only girl, of Germa 66, Poison Pink, Rei~"

"The beautiful, Princess Reiju!" Shachi and Penguin interrupted. "But she's still Germa.... and we hate the Germa...."

"So the comics don't have a number three?" Brook asked.

"No, they do... in the comics anyway.... I'm not sure if the writers just made him up because it would have looked stupid skipping from two to four or if Judge actually told them what Sanji was supposed to be, but there is a number three."

"What Sanji was supposed to be?" Luffy repeated, cocking his head.

"He's the coolest, power wise anyway...." Penguin said.

"But a lot of fans think Sparking Red and Poison Pink are the coolest," Shachi added.

"But we think it's number three. Captain likes saving him for last because of that," Bepo finished.

"I prefer Sora...," Law glared at them.

"Not from what we heard," Shachi muttered teasingly, his voice getting slightly higher with each word.

Law took Kikoku and hit Shachi on the head with it.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to.... But number three is not important right now so we'll skip him for now."

"WHAAAAA! BUT WE CAN'T SKIP HIM!" The three Heart Pirate's cried.

"I said 'for now'! Kind of trying to do this quickly!"

" _Okay,_ " they sighed.

"Besides technically speaking his name hasn't been mention in the comics, I'm only assuming it's Sanji.... But it is a pretty safe bet that's his name. Anyway!" He said flipping the page. "As I said before, Judge the Garuda is obsessed with science.... to the point that he actually did experiments on his five children.... Not only after they were born but before they were born.... giving them powers most could only dream of having.... I say most because if you think about it their powers seem to have been inspired by devil fruits...."

Chopper's eyes widened much like when he found out about Caesar's experiments on the children as he looked at the frames on the page of a woman going threw surgery and having drugs injected into her abdomen.

He flipped the page. "Their childhood consisted of constant training, testing and getting more drugs injected into them. In the comic, the purpose of this was to creat super solders to defeat his arch enemy, Sora.... But because Sora is the hero, he always wins.... However in reality the oldest two sons are strong enough to end a war between countries, that has gone on for years, with in the corse of a few hours. And they do.... They are probably the wealthiest Kingdom in the North Blue because of it.... They take the money from the side that can pay the highest price and win the war for them. Hints the reason Pekoms said they are assassins."

"So... Sanji-kun... was... a science experiment...," Nami said quietly

Law nodded once, closing his eyes. "He and his brothers were born on the same day... but apparently, for some reason, he never developed his genetic enhancements like the others.... But the experiments done on him aren't the worst of his childhood. I don't know the details, but I do know that because he never developed his enhancements, his brothers bullied him for being week. They were stronger then him and they never let him forget it.... And I can guarantee that the second they see him again they're not going to take any time at all to remind him," Law added darkly.

"Well Sanji can handle them... he's really strong," Luffy said confidently.

"Did you even listen to a word I just said!"

"Yeah, Sanji has a mystery family...."

Law gritted his teeth at that.

"Tra-guy, this is Luffy.... He does this every time someone tries to explain something to him. Don't let it get to you," Nami said.

"Well, like I said!!! I'm going to bring him back right now! So could you just kinda hang on a little on the fight with Kaidou?"

"Hang in there Nekomamushi!!" Chopper said as he frantically treated

"Whether we wait or not, it's only a matter of time before Kidou himself comes after us!!" Law said placing his comic back in the box and closing the lid. "We were supposed to be able to hide ourselves here on Zou for awhile... but it seems our location here has been discovered."

"Hrmmm..." Luffy said thoughtfully... or as thoughtfully as Luffy will get.

"And that means next they'll be coming after us!! If it gets attacked by them again... just what do you think is going to happen to this country?!"

Shachi and Penguin, as well as Robin, gave him a look that said 'tell him how you really feel!'

"He's so kiiind~!!!" The gorilla mink cried.

"Garchuuuuuu!!! Are you guys really pirates...?!"

Everyone turned to the windows to see all of the Minks standing outside listening to the conversation.

"On top of saving us, they're even looking out for us!! Thank youuu!!!"

"Huh? Did Pekoms get hurt?!"

"Ah, oh well."

"ALRIIIIGHT! LET'S PARTY!!!" Nekomamushi said having woken up from Choppers seditive a few minutes prior. "BRING THE BOOZE AND FISH!!!"

"ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING NEKOMAMUSHI~?!!" Chopper yelled.

"IT'S OOOON!!!" Luffy replied excitedly.

* * *

  
Robin had began to leave the party, used her devil fruit to get Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin's attention and gestured for them to fallow as she walked up to Law.

"We need to talk," she said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away from the party.

The five of them walked deeper into the forest, away from the noise.

"What the hell was that?!" Robin said turning to face Law.

"What?"

"You and I both know that was common sense talking and not you!"

"Yeah, Captain. We can wait to fight Kaido. We already agreed to that!" Shachi said.

"Did you think we were joking when we said we'd meet you at Wano?" Penguin added.

"Captain, if you want to go help Black Leg, then go.... I don't want anything else to happen to this country either... but if we go on to Wano and lay low there until you get there... this country should be safe..., shouldn't it?"

"Hypothetically speaking, yes, Bepo, it should... but you saw what happened when one person they were looking for wasn't here.... Just what do you think will happen when twenty plus people their looking for aren't here? I know I said I would, but there's no way I could leave my crew to save a member of someone else's crew."

"You love him don't you," Shachi said with a faint smile.

Law looked away, unable to look them in the eye, "don't use that word so lightly."

"Go save that idiot," the three Heart Pirates smiled.

Law's head snapped up, "but~."

"We'll be fine!" Penguin said.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Added Shachi.

"We are the Heart Pirates after all!" Bepo smiled.


	18. Butterfly

Sanji laid in bed that night tossing and turning, the thought of the up coming events running through his mind. Finally, he tossed his blankets off and crawled out of bed. He picked up His cigarettes and lighter off the night stand and walked to the balcony doors. He jumped when one of the doors opened and the silhouette of a tall man stepping into the room.

Cautiously, he walked to the door, figuring it was Ichiji or Niji trying to torment him.

"Niji! I swear, if you don't go the hell away I'll...!" He said walking towards the figure. He froze in disbelief when he was close enough to see the man's features in the darkness. Tears welled up in his eyes and, without thinking, he threw himself at the older man. Feeling his warmth and smelling his sent for the first time in weeks, Sanji couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears streamed down his face and he began to sob uncontrollably into the other man's shoulder.

"Shhhh," Law said softly, wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist and pulling him as close to his body as he could, "I'm here my Prince. I'm right here." He pulled away and began examining Sanji, "did they hurt you?"

Sanji shook his head, hoping to keep the events of that day a secret.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Law asked, resting a hand on Sanji's cheek.

Sanji closed his eyes as he leaned into Law's palm, wanting to feel more of the surgeon's gentle touch.

"I'm sorry," Law said pulling his hand away as Sanji let out a whimper... but this time, it wasn't due to discomfort but the loss of the first caring touch he's felt sense he left Zou. "I know our deal is off, I shouldn't have...."

"I don't give a damn about our stupid deal.... Just touch me, _please!"_

Law stared at him with wide eyes as Sanji wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulled him down, and softly kissed him.

Sanji pulled away. "I need it. I need you. Please! I don't care anymore about the deal!"

Law shoved Sanji back against the glass door, kissing him with more passion then ever. And for the first time, Sanji kissed back with a hunger he never thought he could feel for another man. Law's hands slid up Sanji's sides and moved to his chest, not letting his hands leave Sanji's body as he searched for the buttons of his shirt.

"Damn it Law, just rip it," Sanji breathed.

"What happened to 'my clothes are expensive'?"

"This shirt isn't mine. It's a Germa Prince's shirt. In other words, my family made me wear it."

"In that case, I'm definitely not destroying it.... I don't want to get you in trouble," Law said kissing down his jaw.

"There's more just like it in the closet, they'll never know."

Law hummed with a smile, the vibration tickled Sanji's jaw. "What's the matter?" He asked when Sanji's expression changed.

"Their here too, aren't they? They know.... Nami, Chopper, and Brook had to of told them.... And you said our deal's off... so you had to of said something...."

"Stop worrying, their not here. It's just me, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin... but they're back at the submarine. I sent the rest to Wano with the Straw Hat... he didn't see any reason to come because you said you'd be back," Law lied. "But you're right, I did tell them a little.... but only after Nami, Pekoms, and the others did."

"Pekoms...? How is he?"

"From what I hear, he's doing much better."

Sanji nodded once, "I'm glade. I couldn't live with myself if he died because of me.... Which is why you have to leave...."

"But you just said!"

"I know what I said! I was being selfish! Get out of here before they find you and kill you!"

"No," Law said firmly, raising a hand.

"Go! Please!"

"If you were being selfish... then let's both be selfish.... You want a gentle touch and I want you. I think that's a win-win situation," Law said nipping on Sanji's ear. "Room." He said and Sanji's shirt disappeared. "Not sure why I didn't think of that before." He rubbed his hands, slowly, up and down Sanji's arms. His eyes taking every detail of the blond's features, "You know, my wanting you is not a secret I try to hide. But now I can see that you want me as well, so come back with me! We can go to Wano together, and return to our crews!"

"I can't just leave!"

"Why not?! What ever it is... I can help you!"

"No!" Sanji said turning away from him and tried to walk away.

Law grabbed Sanji by the wrist and pulled him back, turning him around

"What is this?" He said holding up Sanji's arm and eyeing the golden wristlet.

Sanji's gaze dropped to the ground as the tears, he thought had stopped, returned.

"Is that a key hole?" Law asked fumbling with the golden devise.

"Don't!" Sanji pulled his wrist out of Law's hand when the explosive began to beep. He held it close to his chest, and covered it with his other hand, praying for it to stop.

"A bomb?! You said they didn't hurt you!"

"They didn't!" Sanji lied again.

"Don't give me that crap! They're treating you like a slave to the Celestial Dragons'! Not to mention these bruises!" He said placing a hand on Sanji's chest were he had been punched by his brothers that morning.

"Th-that wasn't from them."

"I know you're lying. Now tell me the truth," he said stroking Sanji's cheek. "Do you want me?"

"You know I do! But... I can't have you...." Sanji said closing his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry... my hands are tied... and not just figuratively either."

"I could take those off for you then we can go right now," he said as a room materialized from his hand.

"That won't work...," Sanji shook his head. " _They_ already thought of that."

Law sighed, "if I can't take you with me yet... can I at least give you a distraction?"

"Law... I don't think I'll be going with you at all.... My destiny was written for me a long time ago... and it's not you and the Straw Hats.... I was born a Prince... and there's nothing I can do to change that. I've already tried! Changing ones destiny is impossible!"

"Don't you dare tell _me, of all people,_ that it is impossible to change someone's destiny!"

Sanji stared at Law, shocked by his sudden anger.

"Black Leg..." Law sighed. "I was supposed to die as a kid."

"What?"

"I had a deadly, incurable disease. I lost my little sister to it. The only reason I'm still alive is because of my devil fruit and the man that decided I was going to eat it. If my destiny can be changed then so can your's."

"This is more complicated then a deadly disease! It can't be fixed with a devil fruit!"

"Maybe not.... But it can be fixed."

"How? Because I've tried everything! I tried running away. I tried confronting Judge. I've tried agreeing to pretend to marry this girl."

"But you didn't try letting someone help you! Let me keep my promise! Let me help you!"

"I don't want anyone to die for me! I can handle this myself! So if you want to help me then just shut up and distract me so I don't have to think about them for awhile...."

"I thought you said that was selfish of you?"

"I don't care, just~" Sanji gasped when Law lifted him onto his hips unexpectedly.

Law's lips meant Sanji's as Law shut the glass door with his foot and pressed Sanji's back against the wall.

"Wait...," Law said breaking the kiss and setting Sanji down causing him to whimper. Law chuckled, "I just realize how unfair, to you, this is. Not to mention annoying, probably to the both of us.

Sanji's eyes narrowed as he watched Law take off his long coat. Realizing what was going on Sanji pulled Law down so he could kiss him again and reached to remove Law's shirt himself.

Law chuckled.

"What?"

"A butterfly must of snuck in while the door was open," Law explained holding his finger out just above Sanji's head. He showed Sanji the black and white butterfly that had been setting on his head.

Sanji smiled at it, "that's the same one I saw last night."

"I guess he likes you," Law said before the butterfly left his finger and flew in a circle around the two.

"He looks like one that landed on Mom's headstone when I was a kid," Sanji said in a soft tone. "It was right after her funeral."

"Maybe it's her.... Maybe she's telling you she approves...."

Sanji didn't say anything. He wanted to believe Law but couldn't bring himself to.

"Sanji?"

Sanji looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"You... Said... My... Name...."

"Of course I did.... Why wouldn't I call someone I love by name?"

Sanji face turned a bright shade of pink.

"You're to cute," Law said pulling Sanji closer to him, which only made the blond blush more.

Law lifted Sanji into his arms. Sanji wrapped his arms around Law's neck and their lips meant.

Sanji taped the back of Law's neck and Law dropped his legs and picked the younger man back up so he was on his hips again. Law walked him over to the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Law laid Sanji on the bed. Sanji flicked Law's hat off and tangled his fingers in his dark hair.

Law smiled as he left kisses down Sanji's neck because for the first time the blond wasn't tensing up with each touch as his tattooed hand slid down his prince's chest. That was until Sanji threw him onto the floor.

"What's the matter?" Law asked as Sanji grabbed his and Law's shirts off the floor.

"Someone's coming!" Sanji whispered loudly as he tossed Law shirt and coat to him.

Law stayed silent for a moment, focusing on his observation haki. Sanji was right someone was coming... Or rather three someones.

"Get in the closet!" Sanji said putting his ear to the bedroom door.

Law looked around, "What closet?"

"That closet right there.... ! What the.... There was one right there!" He replied walking over to the wall that he swore had a closet door when he got out of bed.

Sanji turned to the door when it was slammed open.

"Huh?!" Sanji expected to see his brothers standing in the door way... or at least brothers the same age as him.

"We came to see if you wanted to play a game...." the eight year old Yonji sneered at him.

"But it seems like you're playing with someone else," Niji finished.

"Who's your friend, _Sanji_? Maybe he would like to play too," Ichiji added cracking his knuckles.

"No! Leave him alone!" Sanji said throwing himself between Law and his brothers, readying himself to fight, realizing to late that he couldn't even think of any of his attacks.... Didn't he know how to fight not even two minutes ago? Sanji looked down at his hands, realizing that he too was only eight years old. He looked back to Law to find that he was about ten.

Yonji laughed, getting ready to kick Sanji. "Do you honestly think you can protect your little friend?!" He said before sending Sanji flying to the other end of the room.

"Yonji, put Sanji in a head lock," Ichiji ordered. "Force him to watch as we end this intruder."

"No!" Sanji cried again as he longed to push Law out of the way but was grabbed from behind.

"Yonji! Let go! Please! Leave him alone!"

"Say good bye, _Sanji!"_ Ichiji laughed as Sparks radiated from his hands.

* * *

  
"NOOO!" Sanji said, setting straight up on the couch, his hand outstretched in front of him.

"Shut up, Black Leg! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Nobody asked you Caeser!" Sanji replied whipping sweat off his forehead before muttering to himself, "Damnit, I finally fall asleep and I had a stupid nightmare.... And why did it have to be about him? ...hmm?" He looked up to find a small black and white butterfly setting on the back of the couch. "How did you get in here?" He asked it. "There's no flowers here.... You must be hungry." Sanji held out a finger and it crawled onto it. Sanji stood up and walked out of the room to find the kitchen.

"Black Leg, what do you want?" Bege said, who was talking to a girl that worked in the kitchen.

"Do you have any sugar?" Sanji politely asked the girl. _What a stupid question, Sanji._ He thought to himself. _Of course they have sugar.... Just look at the ship...._

"Of course. It's in that cupboard," she replied.

"Thank you," Sanji nodded once and walked over to the cupboard.

He measured out a little sugar, dumped it into a cup, and mixed it with a small amount of water.

"It's not nectar, but it's better then nothing, at least until we get to whatever island it is that we're going to," he said to the butterfly as he let it climb onto the edge of the short cup. He smiled as it on curled it's straw like mouth and stuck it into the liquid.


	19. Are You Going to Tell Him or Not?

"Just like Kin'emon, we need time to prepare too," Nekomamushi said glancing back to Inuarashi, who gave a single nod of agreement.

"Okay, got it!" Luffy said, "Then, let's split up for now!"

"We will round up allies and plot a strategy in the Land of Wano," Kin'emon said.

"Are you gonna be okay there?" Zoro asked turning to the Samurai.

"We're fully aware of the risk," Konjuro interjected.

"But we're worried about our comrades there," Kin'emon added.

"The Land of Wano is occupied by Kaido now, right?" Brook asked. "You're chances of encountering the Beast Pirates are high and isn't it hard to even enter the country?"

"Can't you do something with your ninjutsu?" Usopp asked.

"It will be hard to use it against everyone," Raizo replied.

"I see," Usopp sighed.

"If you come on our submarine, you'll be safe while traveling," Law said as he stepped closer to the group, his eyes to the ground.

Robin looked at him, _you promised your crew you'd go with Luffy._

"Oh, are you sure, Law-dono?!" Kin'emon smiled.

"We'd like that!" Raizo responded.

"Please take us!" Konjuro added.

"And... if you know a place to hide on the island, you'll be alright," Law said finally looking up. _I can't just abandon my crew for someone that isn't on my crew... But..._

_"Yeah, Captain. We can wait to fight Kaido. We already agreed to that!"_

_"Did you think we were joking when we said we'd meet you at Wano?"_

_"Captain, if you want to go help Black Leg, then go...."_

His crew's voices repeated in his head.

"I'll go look for Marco with my subordinates." Nekomamushi informed.

"Our final targets are the Shogun and Kaido," Inuarashi stated. "If Kin'emon and the others are headed there first, we'd better meet up in the Land of Wano."

"Let's make Kin'emon's Vivre Card."

"Okay! It's a deal!" Luffy agreed.

 _What are you doing_ _Tra-guy_ _! Say something!_ Robin thought her eyes never leaving the surgeon, his gaze distant, lost in thought.

"Uh-huh, understood," Kin'emon grunted.

"Don't get lost, guys," Zoro said walking way from the group.

"Look who's talking," Nami said, eyes closed and hand on her hip.

Just then the rest of the Mink tribe came running, Bepo in the lead with his arm around a panda mink. All of them happy to see Raizo safe. Pedro leaped, high up in the trees, from branch to branch, following the rest of the Minks. Wanda happily suggested having a feast to celebrate and Carrot stated that it was already ready.

* * *

They all walked back to the Mink's fort. Luffy chanting, "Banquet!" the entire way.

When they arrived, Nami stood in front of him, arms crossed, eyes closed, and head tilted to the ground. Luffy passed her still chanting.

"Banquet. Banquet. Banquet."

"Wait, Luffy," Nami said wrapping her arms around his neck. "We've already had a banquet! Let's get going! It's gonna be too late to save Sanji-kun!

"What?! Are you coming?!" Luffy asked, his face abnormally scrunched up as he looked up to Nami as she held on to him so he couldn't move.

"Of course, I'm coming with you! I feel responsible. Besides, do you think you can travel the sea of the New World without a navigator?"

"I'm coming too!" Chopper demanded. "Pekoms is heavily injured! He needs a doctor!"

"Plus," Brook began placing a foot on a boulder and strumming a cord on his guitar, "who is going to play music when you guys feel down?" He then began singing the song about Nekomamushi he had written earlier.

"Who needs that?" Nami asked.

"Hey! Don't exclude me!" Brook said, eye sockets narrowed. "We both allowed them to take Sanji-san!

"Kin'emon, do you mind if I take them with me?"

"You don't need my permission! They're your crew! And no one can stop someone who is trying to save his friend! I wish I could come along! I'm in debt to Sanji-dono! I'm sorry!

_Can I really go too? That's a lot of people for just sneaking in.... Anymore could be too dangerous._

"Now it's getting hard to sneak in," Franky said as if reading Law's mind. "Get out of there as soon as you screw up the wedding!"

"We're gonna go along with Kin'emon so you take care of Sanji!" Usopp said, also reading Law's mind.

"Uh-huh," Chopper nodded.

"Count on us," Nami smiled.

Robin shot another glance to Law before walking up to her captain, "Oh, Luffy."

"Robin, are you gonna go with them?!" Usopp asked.

"In case you find a Ponegliff, can you take a rubbing for me?"

"Okay!" Luffy agreed.

"So light-hearted," Usopp gasped.

"I'll do research on the Ponegliff that Kaido has in the Land of Wano too," Robin stated happily, but concerned as to why Law still hasn't said anything about going too.

"Great! Alright! Is that all for now?"

Everyone besides Law nodded.

_If I don't go I'll break not just my promise to Sanji but also my crew! But if I do go I'll not only be abandoning my crew once again but also risking successfully rescuing Sanji without getting caught! That alone could put us in life threatening danger but worst of all Sanji! What am I gonna do?! My crew said it was okay if I went... but is it really?_

Law was lost in his mental argument with himself. He scarcely herd Nekomamushi say something about a banquet when all the sudden he sensed a powerful presents approtching Zou. Zoro sensed it too, along with Luffy, Nekomamushi, and Inuarashi.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"What is it?" Nekomamushi said, his ears perking up as the fur on his tail stood up.

Inuarashi lifted an ear to listen better.

All the other Mink's began to feel uneasy.

"What?! What?!" Usopp asked. **(Usopp you have Observation** **Haki** **now** _ **soooo** **o**_ **... shouldn't you be** **sensing** **this too?)**

Zunesha let out a cry of severe pain as the island shook causing everyone to lose their balance and nearly fall off the back of the giant elephant, as cannons fired. Some of them managed to hang on to the ground or trees, Nami clung to Luffy, who lost his balance for a brief moment when Brook flew into him. The whale tree shifted as a cloud of dust and dirt emerged from the ground around it. A building began falling right in the direction that Bepo, Penguin, Ikkaku, and seven other members of Law's crew were standing. There was no way the four were going to be able to get out of the way in time and they knew it, so did Law.

"Room!" Law said creating a room around them as quickly as he could. "Shambles!"

"Captain!" They said after being telliported behind Law and piled on top of each other.

* * *

"I think we finally lost them," Nami said her arm around Momo who was clinging to her side.

"Great job guys. I think that should please Luffy," Sanji said with a smile as he watched the horizon.

"And Franky. The Sunny didn't even get a scratch, Yo-ho-ho!"

"Sanji?" Chopper said walking up behind him.

"Hmm?" Sanji said looking over his shoulder to the small reindeer.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Sanji said jumping down from the Sunny's railing, as his eyes narrowed, unsure as to why the doctor would think he had to ask. "What is it?" 

"Earlier... Tra-guy was upset with you for fighting Doflamingo...."

"...?...!"

"Yeah... I was wondering that myself," Nami chimed. "What was up with that.... I never thought I'd see the day were _you_ would let a man rest his head on your chest...."

"..."

"But you let Tra-guy...," Chopper added.

"What did he mean 'stop thinking so little of yourself' and why did he just collapse into you like he felt completely helpless...?"

"Oh... umm... that... Well...." Sanji could feel himself beginning to panic.... They had him cornered... trapped... unable to get out of this one.... His own friends were leaving him with no room to fight his way out of the situation.... _! That could work.... Maybe...._ "You see... I wanted to kick him... and I was going to but... Doflamingo and the Marines were coming after us... so I figured it wasn't the time or place for that.... Not to mention Law is our ally and I didn't want to do anything to cause trouble for the alliance.... I'll kick him for that... but, obviously, I'll do it when we meet back up at Zou."

"Oh, that makes sense," Chopper smiled.

"Now why can't you be like that with Zoro when we're in situations like that?" Nami replied.

"I'm going to go make something to eat," Sanji said in an attempt to change the subject.

* * *

  
The memory played threw Sanji's mind as he mixed more sugar water for the butterfly. He didn't want to make to much at a time and end up having it get full and waist the rest of it but he didn't want it to starve to death either. So he made very small amounts at a time, somehow knowing when it was still hungry.

 _Better in here then being in the same room as Caeser_ , he thought placing the cup back down for the butterfly. "I feel like I've seen you before," he muttered to it as it drank the sweet water.


	20. Saving Zunesha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the last chapter that I already had written. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story!

Upon Momo informing everyone that Jack was alive and attacking Zunesha the minks moved quickly to try to fight him and his subordinates off. However they were stopped by another earthquake like tremble from the elephant. Momo also figured out that the voice only he and Luffy heard was in fact the elephant himself. Realizing what the elephant needed, Luffy told Momo to tell him to fight back. Even though Luffy had a feeling that Momo need to be the one to tell Zunesha, it still shocked him when it actually worked. After the fight was over, Luffy left the group and returned with a large bag.

"First, we gotta find out how Jack was able to get here," Nekomamushi said. "Otherwise, this place will no longer be safe."

"I see. Well, good luck with that," Luffy said with a smile. "It'd be cool if this elephant becomes our ally."

"That's easy for you to say," Neko laughed.

 _You people are too cheerful for this situation,_ Law thought.

"You okay Captain?" Shachi asked. He could tell Law was upset about something.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Now we're gonna go so can we have lots of food?!" Luffy asked holding open the blue bag.

"IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!!!" Law said, wanting to hit Luffy with Kikoku but restrained himself. "WHAT ABOUT WHAT ONE OF YOU CREW MEMBERS IS GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I told you earlier. Sanji can take care of himself, he's strong," Luffy said turning to Law.

"Yeah, yeah! You can take as much food as you want!" Neko insured.

Inurarashi looked to Carrot, "Carrot, show him the way to the food storage."

"Okay!" She said happily. **(I just realized her excitement when she said "okay" might have been mild foreshadowing to her plain to stowaway in The Sunny.... Of cause it could have just been "they're our saviors! Of course I'll take him there!" But was that _all_ it was?)**

"Thanks!" Luffy said.

Mean while a flying squirrel mink, Musatobi, glided down to assess the damage Zunesha took. He glided back up and told everyone about the elephant's injuries. Just as he finished Zunesha nearly fell over, unable to handle the pain any longer but somehow managed to stay on his feet.

Chopper walked up to Luffy with determination and worry on his face. "Say, Luffy... can we delay our departure a bit?"

 _Great.... The longer they wait the more likely we'll._ _.._ they'll _be too late to save Sanji...._ _But... the elephant needs saving too._

"Do you wanna treat the elephant?" **(I love how Luffy just _knows_ what his crew is thanking and feeling)**

"Uh-huh!" Chopper nodded.

"All right!" Luffy said, his expression turning serious. "Treat him quickly."

"Uh-huh!!"

"No, that's so nice of you but...."

"Stop it!" Luffy interrupted Inurarashi. "We're the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance!"

"Alliance?" Carrot asked. **(Okay maybe that exited "okay" wasn't foreshadowing anything because she's just now finding out about the alliance *sighs*)**

"But...."

"With this many people, it won't take long," Zoro said.

"Yup! Count on us!" Franky said.

Law stood next to Franky, Kikoku over his should and a smile on his face. _You're crew will be on there way soon, Sanji._

"That's right!" Usopp said.

"Yes, yes!" Brook agreed.

"I knew this is what we'd do," Nami said.

Robin chuckled her agreement.

"Okay, let's do this!" Luffy said throwing one hand in the air.

And they all got to work. Chopper got the herbs. Robin made a bandage big enough for the elephant. Franky and Usopp got the minks' ships ready to use as an 'elevator' so they could get to then injuries. Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon cut down tree's for Franky and Usopp. And Law.... well... Law keep Zoro from getting lost... after he got lost....

Zoro cut down a bunch of trees. When he was finished he turned to the minks that was helping him and the others and told them to take the wood to Franky. But when he opened his eyes there was no mink to be found.

"Huuuh! Where did they all go!

 _What a useless idiot! If we're..._ Straw Hat-ya _is to late to save Sanji... I'm blaming it on Moss Head-ya...,_ Law scowled as he walked up behind Zoro. "It's the other way around."

"Huh!" Zoro said turning to him.

"You walked off on your own, Zoro-ya. Are you that ridiculously terrible with directions?" _That you'd risk Sanji's life by wasting time GETING LOST!_

Carrot and Luffy came up to them on a Crocky.

"Boo! Boo! You stray swordsman!" Carrot said, giving Zoro a thumbs down which made Luffy laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro said. "I CAN CARRY THEM ON MY OWN! THEN YOU'LL HAVE NO PROBLEM, WILL YOU?!"

"That's a waste of time. We don't want you to get lost again," Law said. **(I so didn't plane that... It's been so long I forgot Law actually said letting Zoro do something was a waste of time because he'd just get lost again 😂)**

Zoro got inches from Law's face and Law flinched back (probably to keep Zoro from spitting in his face as he yelled at him...) "DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY..."

 _So annoying...._ "Shambles!" And Zoro and the pile of wood vanished and reappeared were Franking and Usopp were working.

"What? What?!" Carrot said in surprise. "Did he disappear?!" **(You know what was odd about this scene...? Law didn't form a room....)**

They finished up after dealing with a bad storm and Luffy went with Carrot to get food. This is when Luffy realized that they almost left without Pekoms and asked Carrot to take the back pack of food to Zou's gate while he got Pekoms.

Kin'emon, Nekomamushi, Inurarashi, and Kanjuro **(Can I just call him 'he-who-shall-not-be-named? 😤😡)** divided everyone into four groups. The first group: Nekomamushi, who is to search for Marko the Phoenix. The second group: Momo and the Minks, who where to stay on Zou for the time been. **(I wonder if Momo learned anything from Zunisha like he hoped. That's probably going to be touched upon in Wano (I hope)).** The third group: the Sanji-rescue-mission team; Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Pekoms **(don't worry, Law will join them soon... have patience 😉).** And the fourth team: Kin'emon, **(K-Kan-)** Konjuro **(!!!)** , Raizo, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, Law and the other Heart Pirates, who will head to Wano where they will wait and plot a strategy while looking for Samurai to recruit.


	21. Setting Out

_Captain, you're running out of time...._ Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin thought as they all stood at the gate bidding the Sanji retrieval team fare well, which now consisted of Pedro who happened to be the only one who could keep Pekoms under control, according to Nekomamushi.

Law could feel his crew's gazes on him, he knew what they were thinking. _I can't guys. It's to many people! It will put everyone in danger._

 _It's fine, Law. Just go. You're power could be of use to them,_ Robin thought.

"In the end, it's the six of us," Luffy said before looking to Pedro. "It's nice to have you, Peropero!"

_Captain!_

_I can't!_

"It's Pedro. I won't bother you."

"Wh-why's Big Bro Pedro coming, roar?" Pekoms asked, who was tied to Luffy's back

"I'll come along as someone who's known you-gara well for a long time," Pedro replied looking back to Pekoms.

"What do you mean by that! Roar!"

Robin made a clone behind Law as Wanda went up to Nami and licked her on the cheek, "Garchu! It was really nice meeting you-teia guys!"

"What are you doing," Robins clone whispered to Law.

"There's already to many people," Law whispered back.

"You too!" Nami smiled back. "Garchu!"

"Nami! Take care!" Wanda said hugging Nami.

"Thanks! You too, Wanda!"

Brook walked over to the group before gasping and nearly jumping out of his skin... well... bones... and looking over to the dog minks who where panting happily at the skeleton.

"We still wanna come with you, Baron Corpse!"

"I-I'm very flattered," Brook said waving his hands, "But no thanks, dog ladies and gentlemen!" He backed away and the dog minks followed him.

"It will be fine," Robin said to Law.

"I can't take the chance!" He whispered back.

"Thank you very much for everything," Miyagi said to Chopper.

"Chopper-sensei, please take care," Tristan added.

"Uh-huh!" Chopper nodded.

"Please, stop being so stubborn about it, Captain," Penguin said.

"It's to risky!"

"Take care, Chopper-sensei," The reindeer girl said kneeling down behind Chopper and nuzzled his cheek, which caused the Blue-nosed reindeer's eyes to turn into hearts.

"Luffy will be there, that in of itself is a risk," Robin said.

"Which is another reason why I can't."

"Listen," Zoro said to Luffy, imagining what Sanji is doing right now. "We know him. He could be dancing around like that being happy about his marriage."

"Shitty Swordsman!" Law said under his breath.

"No way!" Usopp said, stopping his foot. "But I can't deny it!" He added looking away.

"That's all the more reason to go!" Shachi said.

"You can help Nami keep him under control with you're Devil Fruit," Robin agreed.

"Well, it's gonna be okay!" Luffy grinned at the two.

"Alright, Luffy-dono! We'll be waiting for you in the Land of Wano!" Kin'emon smiles.

"Good luck, Luffy!" Momo said.

"Take care!" Bepo added, no longer paying attention to Law, Robin's clone, Shachi, and Penguin's conversation.

"Let us know if something happens," Robin smiled but had her clone whisper something to Shachi and Penguin, both of which nodded with a smirk on their faces.

"I'll make a weapon to destroy Kaido!" Franky said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'll round up the samurai in the Land of Wano!" Zoro said. **(No... Zoro... you're just going to get yourself lost and get into a bunch of trouble....)**

"HUUUUU!" Usopp said to him. **(Why do I feel like he's thinking "you're just going to get lost?!")**

"Now, I'll help you descend from the elephant," Kanjuro **(😡)** said taking out his paintbrush sword.

"That's okay, Kanjuro!" Luffy said, smiling **(Luffy don't be so nice to him!!! 😩).** Luffy stretched out his arms and wrapped them around everyone. "Bye!" He said jumping off the back of the elephant. "LEAVE SANJI IN OUR HANDS!" He hollered up to everyone

"Whaaaaaa~?! Everyone yelled in shock.

"SEE YOU IN THE LAND OF WANO!"

"Okay!" Zoro replied.

"Don't get caught be Big Mom!" Usopp hollered. "She's the emperor of the sea!"

"Yeah! See you!"

Robin's clone tapped Shachi and Penguin on the shoulder. They shook their heads bringing their focus back to more pressing matters then Luffy jumping off of Zunesha. They looked at each other then tuned to Law. "Bye, Captain!" They said and Robin and her clone chuckled as all three pushed Law off the back of the elephant before Law could figure out what was going on.

When he finally realized what was happening he was already over the edge. "Room!" He said, but he was to far away from the top of the elephant for his room to reach. "SHACHI! PENGUIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

"SORRY, CAPTAIN!" Penguin yelled down to him.

"IT'S JUST, YOU'RE WAY TOO STUBBORN!" Shachi added.

"IF I FALL INTO THE OCEAN YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO THAT!!" Ikkaku yelled attacking the two.

"Robin helped!" They said.

She turned to Robin with a murderous glare, "You what?!"

Robin chuckled, "I'm sorry. I just knew he wouldn't go unless someone encouraged him to. You, you're crew and I all know he wanted to go but he is a bit stubborn."

"Why does he care?" Zoro asked, for the millionth time.

Robin just smiled at him.

"Ya-hoo!" Luffy said as they fell with Luffy laughing and everyone else screaming or crying in terror. "Hmmm? Tra-guy?" He said as Law fell towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was a little harder to blend my plan and the original together but I think it worked. Can't wait to hear what you think!


	22. And Then There Were Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos!

"Hey, starboard...," Nami told Chopper weakly.

"Okay," Chopper replied, also sounding exhausted as he turned the helm. He turned to Nami, looking as tired as he sounded, "How's that?"

"Oh, a little more," Nami said as she laid on the deck.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Luffy yelled at everyone, who where all worn out from Luffy jumping off the back of Zunesha without any warning. "Pull yourselves together! Or we'll sink!" He added, stomping his feet and waving his arms frantically.

Nami glared at him as she sat up and yelled back, "Shut up! Because you jumped off the elephant all of the sudden, we're all worn out! BAKA!" 

"Thank you. I'm savoring the joy of living now," Pekoms said. "But... I'll make you pay for it!"

Nami turned to Law, "AND YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR DEVIL FRUIT TO KEEP US FROM FALLING INTO THE SUNNY!! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE ANYWAY!"

"Shachi, Penguin, and Robin-ya pushed me off after Straw Hat-ya jumped.... Law answered. "Sorry, I would have but by the time I got close enough to the ship to use my power... you guys where already on bored."

"It made my blood freeze in my veins..." Brook said, who was still in soul form from falling. "Oh, all I have is bones though," he weakly laughed.

"Damn! What did I do to deserve this?" Pedro said clinching on to the Thousand Sunny's railing and shaking in terror.

"No... we swerved from the course again," Nami said laying back down when the ship turned directions. "Port...."

"OKAY! LEAVE IT TO ME!" Carrot said running out of the kitchen **(I assume)** and Jumping to the lower deck.

"LOOK! SHE'S FULL OF ENERGY...!" Luffy said pointing to Carrot behind him, doing summer salts in the air, before getting an 'oh shit, wait a minute!!' look on his face. 

"Wow! I'm really right on the sea!" She said happily.

"Eeeeehh!!!" Luffy said turning to her.

"This ship looks so heavy but it's floating and moving forward!"

"Wh-why are you here?!" Luffy asked, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Huh?" Carrot said turning to him with a big smile on her face and eyes wide.

"Whaaat?!" They all yelled and the poor Sunny jumped out of the ocean a good distancea.

"Carrot?!" Nami said surprised and Luffy, Brook, and Chopper gasped.

"Carrot, why are you here?!" Pedro said walking up to her.

"Huh?! I came along with you!" She answered, her rabbit ears twitching in excitement. "Garchu!" She jumped on Luffy, wrapping her arms around his neck and bitting his ear. "Nami!" She said turning to the navigator and bitting her ear. "Chopper!" And bit his ear as well. "Baron Corpse!" She tried bitting Brook but almost broke her teeth, "Too hard!" She turned to Law who quickly teleported out of her reach.

"I'm good with a simple hello, thanks," he said resting Kikoku on his shoulder. _Great. Now there's eight of us.... Thangs are getting more difficult. Why did those three have to push me off the stupid elephant!_ "Tch"

"HI! I didn't know you were coming too!" She said but still hugged him, not noticing how tense he was from his irritation with his crew and Robin.

"I'm sorry but can we go back?" Pedro asked.

_No way in hell. We're running out of time as it is!!! But eight is too many!_ "I also need to head back. Shachi and Penguin thought they were helping but this is to many people.... Your crew split up for the purpose of not getting caught and now there"s the same amount of people as if it where just your crew."

Nami smiles at Law, having been told some of what was going on between him and Sanji by Robin, after having permission from Law to tell her. Robin didn't tell her that they were kind of together, in a sense, but Nami figured it out quickly.

"What?!" Carrot said grabbing Pedro by the shoulder, tears streaming down her face. "Don't do that! Wanda will be mad at me!" She said clinging to his back but sliding to the deck as he walked.

"Are you trying to cause trouble to those who saved us, Carrot?!" He said, continuing to walk and she let go.

"I just wanted to go on an adventure at sea along with Luffy and the others even if only once!" She cried.

"We're going to sneak into the Emperor's headquarters! We're not playing!"

"Please! I'll do anything - take me with you! I didn't wanna cause you trouble so I brought.... Look! Lunch! Juice! A snack! An extra shirt!" She said throwing her bag down and pulling out a few carrots, a canteen of carrot juice, another carrot and finally a T-shirt.

"Unlike everything else, the shirt is not a carrot, is it?" Brook asked.

"No, no. But there's one on it! She said, standing up and unfolded the shirt for him to see.

"That's nice! Yohoho!"

"How long will they last?" Pekoms asked scooting across the grassy deck.

"Like a half day! The sea is vast, isn't it?!" Carrot answered. **(She's too cute and innocent!)** "WHAT?! IT'LL TAKE SEVRAL DAYS TO GET TO BIG MOM'S ISLAND?! EVEN IF WE GO STRAIGHT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S SO BIG AND WIDE!" She yelled in shock when they explained it to her. "The sea is like a wonderland!" She said as stars formed around her head. "This will be my first sleepover!"

"A wonderland? It's not even an island," Pekoms said.

"Oh, well. You and Tra-guy are here now and it can't be helped," Luffy said eating one of Carrot's carrots. **(That's confusing... that's like Who's Who.... lol)**. "Can you protect yourself?"

"Yes! Thank you! I'll be alright..." She said turning around with her hands in the air. She spotted the carrot in his hand and ran towards him. "Why are you eating my carrot?!" She said jumping at him as electricity radiated off of her body. She tackled him and bit his shoulder.

_Yup... can definitely protect herself...._ Law thought 😰.

"Pat her head, Luffy!" Nami said.

He did and she looked up at him with a smile and blushing.

"That was close! You almost killed me! You're strong!" Luffy said.

"Okay, you can have the carrot," she said, sweetly.

"Luffy was almost defeated!" Chopper said, eyes bugging out of his head.

Pedro let out a breath of smoke, "well, she is quite a fighter."

"Pedro-San, when did you get up there? You really like heights," Brook said looking up to Pedro, who was now on the mast.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat," Luffy said swallowing the last of the carrot, including the leaves. "Somebody, make something!"

Brook and Chopper, who was sitting on Brook's shoulder, looked at each other. Pekoms slid away. Pedro remained on the mast staring at the ocean. Carrot chuckled. Law leaned against the cabin wall, crossing his legs, Kikoku held over his shoulder, and hat covering his eyes as he looked to the ground.

Luffy's stomach growled and he sighed.

"All right! I'll do it so watch the sea, okay?" Nami said.

_Why do I get the feeling there's something more then just food in it for her?_

Brook and Chopper looked at each other again then back to Nami, "Yes, sir!"

"Yay!" Luffy said getting to his feet.

Nami glanced back to them and continued walked to the kitchen raising a finger, "Each of you must pay me five thousand berries.

_I hate it when I'm right...._

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Luffy, Brook, and Chopper said, frantically waving their arms in front of them. "All of our allowance will be gone!"

"What should we do then?" She asked on the stairs, not turning to them.

Once again, Brook and Chopper looked at each other.

_Brook, either you or I should make something,_ Chopper thought.

_You're right,_ Brook mentally agreed. _If we leave it to Luffy-San, we don't know what he'll make for us!_

"I'll make Something!" Luffy said pointing to himself.

"What?!" Nami, Chopper, and Brook said, turning to their captain.

"Count on me! I'll cook you a lot of delicious dishes!" Luffy said walking to the kitchen.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Law muttered to himself with a sigh.

"Oh, no..." Chopper said.

"Oh, please don't... Hey, wait!" Brook begged chasing after Luffy, Chopper still on his shoulder.

"Food! Food! Food!" Luffy chanted.

"Wait! Don't do it!" Brook said.

"Luffy! Can you even cook?!" Nami asked.

Carrot chuckled.

_Shachi, Penguin.... What did you two get me into?!_ Law thought walking to the bow of the ship and leaning on the railing and staring out to the sea. "Just wait several more days, Sanji. I'll keep my promise, I swear."


	23. Law Makes a Joke...?

"You didn't call him Black Leg-ya," Nami said walking up and leaning on the railing next to Law. "What did you promise him anyway?"

"Nami-ya. It's nothing, really."

"Nothing? I didn't think your crew would push you off the back of a giant elephant for nothing."

"Where'd everyone else go?"

"Pedro is on look out, Luffy's in the kitchen, Chopper is treating Pekoms, and Brook is giving Carrot a tour of the ship. Now stop changing the subject."

Law sighed but answered any ways, "I told him his family wouldn't try to take him back. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have said something that stupid when I didn't even know what was going through their heads."

"That's not stupid.... I mean depending on your reasoning for saying it, it's not."

"He was up set with me and stressed from thinking about _them_ more than normal. He was afraid this was going to happen. And I promised it wouldn't. He didn't want you guys to get involved if it did, so...," he explained.

"So?" Nami tried encourage him to continue.

"I promised him I would come help him instead of you guys."

"Then why did it take your crew pushing you off of Zunesha to get you to come?"

"I was torn between my promise to Sanji and not abandoning my crew again. I couldn't leave them again for someone who's not a member of my crew. Not to mention there was already a lot of people going. And now there was no point in your crew splitting up because that many people ended up coming anyway."

Nami gave him a smile, "despite that tough guy facade you're always putting up, you're a good guy, Law. If Sanji had to end up with a guy... I'm glad it was you."

"What? No! That's not!"

"Stop trying to hide it. I already figured it out. I was a bit suspicious at first but then Robin told me some of what she knew and that's when I was sold. I don't like the fact that you blackmailed my favorite servant though."

"Sorry about that. I never was going to tell you guys even if he said no. I don't know what I was thinking telling him that I would. It wasn't like me at all."

"What I don't get though, is... why Sanji-kun? You had just met him."

Law sighed and sat Kikoku against the railing before setting on it, "he reminds of someone I once knew. It's only a little, but still."

"Oh?"

Law nodded, "Doflamingo's younger brother, Rosinante."

Nami's eyes widened, "So back at Dressrosa."

_'Hey Law! I get that we have to take Caesar far away from here and I don't care if you go ahead! But Dressrosa should have been a checkpoint in our plan and our common goal was the Emperor Kaido's head!! So aren't you focusing on Doflamingo to much?!'_

"When Sanji-kun thought something was up with you and Doflamingo. He was right?"

"Yeah. Doflamingo killed Rosinante, who saved my life.... They're both blond. They both smoke. They both have brothers who hate them. Their caring and they'd do anything for the people they care about. They both even set themselves on fire."

"Really?! Did he have Ace's flare flare fruit?"

Law laughed, "No. He did have a Devil Fruit but not that one. He was always wearing a hood and it always caught fire because he smoked with it up. He was a klutz. But he was the only one that ever believed I could be saved. He never gave up on me."

"I see," Nami smiled. "We'll get him back no matter what."

"I know that," Law smiled back.

Just then Pedro jumped down from atop the crow's nest, nearly landed on Chopper and Pekoms, and told Chopper to get Luffy. Nami and Law walked over to see what the problem was.

When Luffy came out of the kitchen, Pedro showed him the news paper he was holding.

"WHAT~?!" Luffy said reading the headline. "The Revolutionary Army got defeated?!"

"I thought you-gara were the son of the revolutionary, Dragon...," Pedro said as Luffy took the news paper.

"Uh?! Sabo!" He said seeing Sabo's picture next to Dragon's. "That's my brother!"

"Huh?!" Nami said.

Sabo-San?! The other brother that you said you met at Dressrosa?" Brook said. "Is he the chef of staff?! That makes him number two of the Revolutionary Army!"

"What an unusual group of three brothers you guys are!" Nami added.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Chopper said.

"So this Dragon guy beside him is...?"

"Yes, that's him! Your grandpa told you two years ago," Nami said as she flashed back to that day on Water 7. "The leader of the Revolutionary Army, Dragon. That's your father!"

"What?! Is this my dad?!"

"After all these years?!" Nami, Brook, and Chopper said.

"I've never seen him before!"

Chopper fell backwards and Nami leaned away from him in shock.

"What?! Luffy's father is the boss of the Revolutionary Army?!" Carrot said looking over his shoulder. "Oh my! Oh my! Garchu!" She added nuzzling his cheek.

"Didn't you look into it at all over the last couple years?!" Nami finally asked. "Normally people would care if their father is such a famous figure! And he took care of Robin for quite a while."

"I see!" Luffy said, not seeming to be bothered by Carrot happily biting his ear. "I've never seen him before! He doesn't really look like me. Anyway, I'm worried about Sabo!"

"Geez...," Nami sighed placing a hand on her head and walked over to him.

"Yohoho. Well, you can't really empathize with a picture. Yohoho."

Chopper sighed then sniffed the air.

Law noticed and looked up to where Chopper was looking. _Shit! Sanji's gonna be pissed!_

"The location of their general headquarters was found by an anonymous tip. However, when the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived there, the Blackbeard Pirates had already destroyed the headquarters," Nami read as Carrot bit Luffy's ear again. **(Wait... I thought CP was a secret organization directly under the celestial dragons! ...Sooooo.... Why are they being mentioned in the news paper where everyone can read about them....? Guess everyone found out about them when the Straw Hats declared war on the World Government.)**

"Blackbeard?! Those bastards!"

"But why did Emperor Blackbeard want to attack the Revolutionary Army?" Nami asked. "Isn't it strange?"

Chopper was jumping up and down frantically trying to get their attention.

"Hey guys!" Law tried to help.

"Back in Dressrosa, Sabo fought against the champion. Is that why?

"Hay Luffy!" Chopper said still jumping.

"Straw Hat-ya!"

Pedro walked up and pulled Carrot away from Luffy who was still biting his ear.

"Emperor Blackbeard fled after butting heads with Cipher Pol, it seems," he said.

Poor Chopper continued to jump and run around everyone trying to get their attention, "Hey, Luffy!

"Straw hat-ya!" Law said grabbing Luffy's shoulder but there was still no response.

"There is no report on casualties."

"Hey!"

_Damn it, Straw Hat! Would you pay attention!_

"If your-gara father or brother had been caught or killed...," Pedro continued.

"Hey!"

"...that would've made headlines."

"Luffy!"

"So I guess they're okay for now."

"Tch." _Straw hat! How can you not smell or hear that!_

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Hey, Luffy!" Chopper said again, jumping beside Luffy as Law yell "STRAW HAT-YA!"

"What do you two want?!" Luffy finally said turning to them.

"Thank you for cooking for us but is that normal?!" Chopper said pointing to the kitchen.

Nami and Luffy looked at Chopper, confused.

"Seriously!" Law said. "Of course it not!!"

"Huh? What?" Luffy asked the reindeer before looking behind him. "FIRE?! WHAT~?!

"WHY?! WHY IS ON FIRE?!" Nami said.

"NO~!" Brook screamed.

"OH, NO! I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" Luffy said, bug eyed.

"What~?!" Everyone else said.

"Oh! There's an explosion!" Chopper said.

"Put out the fire!" Luffy ordered.

A drop of sweat appeared on the Sunny's figure head.

Nami looked to the sky and saw that a storm was coming.

"Wait a minute!" She said turning to them. "A storm is coming!"

"What~?!"

 _Idiots...,_ Law thought with a sigh.

Lightning struck the sea and Carrot screamed and pulled her ears down.

"What is that?! Electro?!" She asked.

"Furl the sail now! The wind is gonna rip it up!" Nami ordered going to the helm.

"What about the fire?!" Chopper asked.

"There'll be heavy rain! It'll put it out!" She answered spinning the helm.

"So lucky!" Luffy said with a big smile on his face and fists clenched in victory.

"Cut it out!" Nami said smacking him.

"Yeah! It's raining!" Luffy said running to watch it put out the fire. "It's putting out the fire! Phew! Yeah! Pour more! Ya-hoo!" He looked up to Pedro who was quickly furling the sails. "Oh, he's quick!" He turned to Chopper who was also furling the sails, "Chopper, are you okay?!"

"I need a hand! There!" He said pointing to the other side of the sail.

"Alright. Guess I'll just go talk to Nami-ya...." Law said to himself, walking over to the helm as Luffy rocketed to the top of the sail.

"Brook! Get cola ready to fill up at a moment's notice!" Nami said.

"I got it!" Brook said running to the cola room **(is what I'm going to call it...)** but the waves where so large he slid across the deck along with Carrot and Pekoms.

Law held on to the bench by the help to keep from sliding.

"Care if I go back to my submarine?" He asked Nami, half joking yet half serious as well.

"If you want to swim back, you can," Nami said.

"I'd rather not...."

"I didn't think you were capable of jokes."

"I have my moments."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick question. Should I skip the filler where they infiltrate a Marine base and steel food and add Law....? OR try to come up with my own filler? Or just go with the original in the manga with no filler?
> 
> As always thinks for the comments and Kudos! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!


	24. Can You Really Call This Food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as per request l will be skipping the filler! I might write a quick side story with it though. I haven’t decided yet. It will probably be 1 to 3 chapters long if I do. I’ll update you on that when I make a decision, or after I get the first chapter up because if I write it I want to put a lot more time into it then I am on these chapters so it’s not the original filler with bits of Law thinking or making snide remarks. I’ll definitely be doing that when we get to While Cake Island because I have to plain out where all Law is going to be and who he’s going to fight etc, etc. Thang God for wiki to remind a person of all of Law attacks, I’ll be needing that.... lol

The storm ended and it began to snow. They managed to get the roof covered so it didn't snow in the kitchen.

Luffy came out of the kitchen carrying a large pot and sat it on the deck. "I saved the food I made so eat up!" He said with a big grin.

"Yeah! We get to eat! We're hungry!" Brook, Carrot, and Chopper said as they went to eat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Law said as everyone but Law and Luffy took a spoonful. _Chopper-ya, you're a doctor too, can't you not see that doesn't even look healthy? ...Let alone edible...._

"Eeeeeeeeeheeeee!" They cried.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered.

"Oh, do you like it?!" Luffy asked. "My original curry!"

"Luffy, we can't eat uncooked rice!" Nami said, covering her mouth with one hand and spoon in the other, tears streaming down her face.

"What's that bitter purplish thing?" Chopper asked eyeing the substance on his spoon, also crying.

“It’s full of fish bones,” Carrot said grimly looking at the fish skeleton in her spoon, also with tearful eyes.

“So much jam!” Brook said, hoping that it was intact jam on his spoon.

“Something’s slimy and light blue...,” Pedro said, the only one not crying but still had a grim expression.

“What did we do to deserve this?” Pekoms said looking more depressed then the others.

“I told you guys not to eat it,” Law said.

“Shut up, Trafalgar,” Pekoms said.

“How could you guys be so rude after I’ve taken the trouble to cook this?!” Luffy said no wing Sanji would disapprove of their behavior towards someone’s cooking. Although there’s a slim chance that even Sanji would waist this food... if you could even call it food’. He then went and deliberately took a big spoonful in his mouth. “YUUUUUUCK!” He yelled causing the Sunny to jump out of the ocean.

“SEE?!” Chopper yelled. **(Okay so it was another Sunny jumping out of the ocean scene but I think it was Chopper (sometime’s it’s hard for me to differentiate between Japanese voices but I’m pretty certain it was Chopper!))**

“HOW CAN I EAT THIS?!” **(Can we just pretend Luffy kicked it over?)**

“DON’T KNOCK IT OVER!” Nami said.

“How dare you waste food! Sanji-San would be mad if her heard about this!” Brook scolded.

“Yet some, how as unhealthy as that looks, I highly sought, this once, he would care,” Law said, standing back away from the slime that was now covering the grassy deck. It had nearly spilled all over him so he teleported out of the way. “But it seems my energy is running low,” he said flexing his fingers.

“What do you mean?” Nami asked. She hadn’t been at Dressrosa when Luffy learned that Law’s powers worked off of his energy.

“It means if we run into the Marines, or any other enemy, I won’t be able to help fight. If I don’t have the energy I can’t form a room.”

“And food helps replenish energy. Good thing we got some more in the storage. And none of us can eat this crap even if it hadn’t touched the ground.... I’ll be back,” She said and walked to the storage room. She stood in the door, “We had tons of food and it’s all gone!”

Luffy grinned widely when Nami confronted him, “Yeah, I messed up several times so I used it all!”

“What?! That was a week’s worth of food for all of us!” Nami said hugging Chopper as she, Chopper and Brook stared at him in horror.

“I thought you were hungry!” Luffy laughed.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Nami said, punching him in the head after dropping Chopper. “What are we gonna do now?!”

“Luffy...” Chopper said looking at his unconscious Captain.

“Hey, I’m starving...,” Carrot said, sitting on the deck.

“Sanji-San! Help us!” Brook cried, on the ground next to Carrot.

“Well... you know what they say about not knowing what you have until it’s gone...,” Law sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Nami asked.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering if Zoro-ya is starting to regret treating Sanji the way he did back at Zou. And behind his back no less,” he muttered that last part. “But then again, my crew is a bit smarter then you’re captain and knows how to ration our food, so I’m sure he’s not going to be starving enough to miss Sanji anytime soon.”


	25. Snow? Wait...?! Candy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can name this chapter. I can't think of a good one. No seriously! Name this chapter and tell me what you came up with.... annnd go! Wait! ....Read the chapter first lol.
> 
> Edit: special thinks for the chapter title enspuration

Days later the ship was caught in yet another thunderstorm.

"I'm hungry...," Pekoms said sliding across the deck as rein pored down on him. "Do something...."

"My too...," Chopper said hanging on to Pekoms foot and sliding with him. "Oh, I feel so weak...."

"We're losing weight...," Brook said setting on the deck with his spine **(can't really say back because... well... he doesn't have one....)** against the railing. "I don't have any flesh to lose though."

"The ship's gonna turn over!" Pedro said climbing the rigging. "Furl the sail!"

"I can't!" Brook, Chopper, Pekoms, and Carrot said.

"Can we really get to the Whole Cake Island like this?" Nami sighed as she maned the helm or at least tried to. "I'm starving...," She said before falling to the ground and Luffy stretched his armS to grab the helm and pulled her back up. She looked over to her captain who wasn't standing to far away.

"Hunger can't beat me!" Luffy said looking tired yet determined. "We'll rescue you at any cost, Sanji!"

"Why do I find that statement shocking?" Law asked lowering his hand after trying to form a room to teleport up to the sail to help Pedro but couldn't. "Sorry Pedro-ya. But it seems unlike Straw Hat-ya, hunger seems to have already beaten me... or at least my Devil Fruit...."

* * *

_  
'Don't do anything stupid and reckless!'_ Law 's pleading voice repeated in Sanji's mind as he stared up at the sky watching what he originally thought was snow but it wasn't cold. _Shut up. I don't need or want you in my head right now,_ he thought to the imaginary Law as a piece of the fluffy Cotten landed in his palm.

"I thought it was snow but..."

"It's Cotton Candy Flurry-soir!" Came a voice from behind him.

"Bida, bida, bida"

"You're Transponder Snail won't stop ringing," Sanji said as he ate the little piece of Cotton Candy. "Sweet!" He muttered, thinking about how much Chopper would love this weather.

"It's receiving Warning Signals-bon. That means we're in Mama's territory already," Baron said.

_Lovely. Just what I wanted to hear..._

"Will those Warning Signals reach over there too?" He asked, looking towards a ship that looked like a cupcake with a smaller cupcake on top of it.

"You catch on quickly! That's TARTE 28. It's an outpost where a platoon from the Big Mom Pirates is standing ready! If this weren't one of Mama's ships, they'd attack us like 'boom'."

Sanji closed his eyes as a light breeze blew past him making his hair sway.

"Now, have you made up your mind? Don't be so stubborn." **(This is Sanji we're talking about! Of course he's going to be stubborn! He was raised by Zeff what do you expect?! (But in this case he has every right to be stubborn and if anything he's not really the one being stubborn here....))**

At that, Sanji glared at the sea in front of him.

"Just swear allegiance to us, Big Mom Pirates, along with Germa 66-bon. That's what your father wants-amour."

"Ngh!" Sanji said, clenching his teeth, at the use of the words 'your father'. He spun around to face the man for the fist time sense he came up behind him. "Don't talk about him! It makes me sick to my stomach!" He growled. "Our relationship has already been broken off!" He added putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "I only came to bring this to a close!"

_'...let me be the one to help you if that day ever comes.'_

_I told you to shut up!_ He thought as he leaned back against the railing still trying to ignore Laws's voice that refused to stop echoing in his head.

Baron lifted the tea cup off his head and took a sip, "Don't try to act strong. Mama is in a more welcoming mood than you think. Of course, she knows you're that foolish Straw Hat's crew member. But she thinks highly of you for once being a chef at the Sea Restaurant in the East Blue-bon," he said before sitting in what looked to be a bag of gifts (or sweets). "You can get even better treatment depending on how well you cook-jour.

"SCREW THAT! LISTEN! THESE HANDS ARE ONLY MEANT TO COOK FOR MY FRIENDS!" he said raising one of his hands and then clinching his fist, "For that purpose, I even trained myself in hell!" He glared at Baron. "I can picture them missing my cooking and crying by now!" He said turned back to the sea. **(Well at least half of them are, thanks to Luffy... 😂😂😂😂)**

"That's absurd!" Baron laughed. **( _Or is it?!_ )**

"You people don't even care that one of your friends was killed. I have no dish to cook for such assholes!"

"Oh, you're talking about Pekoms, Huh? He let his personal feelings interfere with his work. Bege did the right thing."

"Ngh."

"Tamago Baron," someone said as they walked to where Sanji and Baron were.

 _Great. This Idiot , again. I don't feel like dealing with him right now,_ Sanji sighed.

"Vito!" Baron said looking in the direction of his voice.

"We got a picture of Pudding-sama from Whole Cake Island-rero! So you can prepare yourself. They understand that it's hard to marry someone who you meet for the first time. It was so kind of them."

"It doesn't make any difference, Idiot! I'm not gonna get married!" He said still glaring at the sea.

"At least, take a look at it," Vito replied taking a few steps closer to Sanji.

"SHUT UP! STAY AWAY OR I'LL KICK YOU TO DEATH!"

"Well, come on," he said still walking closer.

"Cut it out...," Sanji said turning to him when he was finally right behind him to find the picture two inches from his face. His eyes widened and he dropped his cigarette.


End file.
